The moment I met you
by gleeluver54
Summary: The story oif two best friends falling in love with each other. When Heather Morris realizes she's in love with her best friend Naya Rivera, she freaks out. But secretly, Naya feels the same way. - HeYa
1. Chapter 1

**The moment I met you.**

"Aaahh, Heather, stop it! You know I don't like to be tickled!" Naya screamed. But Heather didn't stop. Of course not, they were in a huge tickle fight in Naya's trailer with Kevin, her and Naya.

"Nope, won't stop. Sorry honey, you diserv-aaaahh Kevin no please!" Heather tried to keep on tickling Naya, but Kevin was too strong. Heather squealed and attacked Kevin. When they were done tickling, heavy breathing, Ryan walked in. He raised one eyebrow

"No sex in the trailers."

"We weren't having a threesome, Ryan, we were just having fun," Heather explained.

"A threesome would be hot, tough," Kevin said as he chuckled.

"Wanky," Naya said. Everyone laughed because of Naya using her favorite Santana line. Ryan coughed.

"Well guys, I just dropped by to tell you we're having rehearsal in 10 minutes in studio B. It's for a new number we're gonna do. It's called 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift." Heathers eyes grew big.

"I know that one! It's amazing!" Heather said as she jumped up.

"Good," said Ryan, "because you and Naya have a very special part in it." This time Naya's eyes grew big.

"Really?" Naya grabbed Heathers hand. "That's amazing, right Heath?" Heather nodded.

"Because," Ryan continued, "the cheerios are gonna do backup dancing while Lea is singing the song to Cory."

Heathers jaw dropped. This was definitely not what she expected. She thought she'd finally have a duet with Naya. She looked down to Naya, who was still sitting on the couch. Naya's expression was sad. Disappointed.

"Wait, hold on," Kevin interrupted. Heather looked up. She almost forgot Kevin still was in Naya's trailer.

"Do you mean Lea gets a solo again? And we just have to back up again?" Kevin almost sounded angry.

"Lea has a beautiful voice, Kevin. She deserves a solo," Ryan answered.

"But she's had like a billion! Listen Ryan, we know you're a fan of Lea's voice and we all love her, but we want something too." Kevin _definitely_ was angry now.

"Kevin, I've made this decision, and I'm not gonna change my mind. Lea gets the solo, and if I were you, I would keep it cool, because Artie can get a car crash again." With those words, Ryan left the trailer.

Heather was surprised. She'd never thought Ryan would be so stubborn. She looked at Kevin. He was speechless. Naya broke the silence.

"Bee." Kevin looked up. "Go change, we got a dance rehearsal in 5 minutes."

"Mmkay," was all he said. Naya stood up.

"Hey, you'll get your solo another time, I promise. Go change now," she said as she gave him a little peck on his cheek. Heather smiled a little. Naya could always cheer people up. Her too. She has known Naya for almost 2 years now, and the moment she saw her, she immediately knew they were meant to be friends.

"Heath?" Heather looked up.

"You can borrow some sweatpants, so you don't have to get yours," Naya said, as she winked. Heather started blushing. Damn, she hated being pale skinned, everyone could see when she was blushing.

"Okay. Thanks," was all Heather said. Naya started changing. They were comfortable around each other, so she didn't make any attempt to go to another room. When Naya was standing with her back turned to Heather, Heather glanced at Naya's ass.

_Wow,_ she thought. _Her ass is so round and beautiful and- wait! What am I doing? I'm probably staring at her ass like it a big piece of chocolate cake… Why I am even thinking about it… Whatever._

Heather tried to act normal again as she changed into Naya's sweatpants, but she still found it weird. Why would she even look at Naya like that? Sure, Naya was her best friend, but this was different…

"Heath? Heather?" Naya said. Heather looked up. Naya smiled.

"Come on, let's go," Naya said as she grabbed Heathers hand. Heather smiled. It felt so good when Naya held her hand. It gave her tickles in her stomach. But like nice tickles.

"Yeah," Heather said while giving Naya's hand a little squeeze.

"Let's dance".

* * *

fanfic-gleeluver54 . tumblr . com


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay guys, one last time, you're doing great!" Zach told the cast.

"And 5, 6, 7, 8!" Heather looked in the mirror. It looked pretty good. Of course, she was a dancer, and it was not _that_ hard. She looked around, and noticed that most of her friends looked tired. She looked tired too, but after a three hour dance rehearsal everyone would. She looked into Naya's direction. Wow, she looked stunning. Although her hair was a bit messy, she looked as perfect as always. And she danced so well… It looked amazing.

"All right, guys, done for today. See y'all tomorrow!" Zach's voice pulled Heather out of her thoughts. She looked around. Where was Naya? A moment ago, she stood right there!

"BOOO!" Naya screamed as she hugged Heather from behind. Heather squealed.

"O my gosh, Naya, I didn't hear you coming! You scared me," Heather said. She turned around and hugged Naya very tight.

"I saw you dancing. You did a great job, honey," Heather whispered. She really didn't want to pull away, so she loosened her grip a little to be able to look Naya in the eyes. She really had gorgeous eyes. Those deep brown eyes…

"Heather?" Naya's voice made Heather aware of where she was.

"I'm gonna go to my trailer, to change, and then I'll go grab some coffee. See ya tomorrow, Heath." Naya pecked Heathers cheek and walked out of the studio. Heather just stood there, watching her best friend walk away, stroking her cheek where Naya's lips had been just a moment ago. She looked in the mirror. She was the only one in the studio left. Ugh, she looked terrible. Her hair was a mess, her tank top was sweaty and her pants were- wait! She was still wearing Naya's sweatpants! She had to give them back, and get her own clothes. Heather quickly grabbed her water bottle and made her way out of the studios. Now she had to find Naya. Where could she be? Ow yeah, she was probably in her trailer.

Heather walked towards Naya's trailer. When she tried to open the door, she noticed it was locked.

_Why is her door locked..? _she thought. Weird. Naya's door was never locked. Only if she'd already gone home, but the lights were on, so Heather assumed Naya would still be in there. She decided to take a look through the window. She walked around the trailer towards it, but suddenly heard a sound. It was the sound of somebody slapping someone's ass.

_Oh God no…_ Heather thought. When she looked through the window, she immediately looked away. She saw Mark kissing Naya's neck and slapping her ass while Naya moaned.

"Mark, not so loud! I swear, if someone hears us, we're definitely fucked. Especially when it's the papar_aaaaaaah Mark!_" Naya screamed as Mark slipped his hand under her shirt and touched her covered breast. Mark flipped Naya over so he was on top of her. Because of that action, Naya glanced at the window and saw a blonde ponytail. _Is that Heather? Oh my… it is Heather, _she thought.

"Oh god no," Naya said as she stood up.

"Hey, I'm not finished yet!" Mark complained.

"Yes you are," Naya said angrily as she grabbed Heathers jeans of the ground and put her own jeans back on. She ran outside.

Heather ran towards her own trailer. She immediately wanted Naya's pants off. When she stood in her trailer, she locked the door and tumbled to the couch, half walking, half stripping from Naya's sweatpants. She fell down on the couch and started crying. She didn't know why. Why was she even that mad at Naya for making out with Mark? Sure, she was her best friend, but this went way too far.

_I shouldn't be mad at her for this. If they want to be back together, fine, I'll support them_. Heather thought. She heard, someone knocked on the window. She looked up. It was Naya.

"Heather, please let me in!" Naya called, while desperately knocking on the window.

_Well, why shouldn't I let her in?_ Heather thought and she stood up from the couch. When she unlocked the door Naya immediately hugged her.

"Honey, I'm so sorry you had to watch that. I'm so, so sorry," Naya cooed as she softly stroked Heathers back, but Heather didn't hug back. Naya pulled away, since Heather wasn't hugging her anyways. Naya looked Heather in the eyes and tried to read her facial expressions.

"Hey, why are you so upset? Were we that awful to watch?" Naya joked as she tried to make Heather smile, but Heather didn't laugh. Naya grew worried.

"Hey, what's going o-"

"Why didn't you just tell me you we're going to _fuck_ Mark instead of _grabbing a coffee_?" Heather cut her off.

"Heather, I just figu-"

"Why didn't you tell me you're back together?" Heather definitely was upset right now. Naya tried to calm her down.

"Honey, we're not back together, we were just having fun," she explained.

"_Having_ _fun_? I can't even- I dunno what- " Heather couldn't find any words to describe how mad she was at Naya.

"Dammit, look… I," Heather didn't know what to say, so she grabbed Naya's pants and handed them to her.

"Here's your sweatpants," Heather said so Naya barely could hear it. Naya took the pants from Heather.

"If you don't mind, I want to be alone now." Heather tried to not cry.

"Here's your jeans, you better put them on, otherwise the pap's will take pictures of you in your panties," Naya joked as she looked down to Heathers long legs. She decided to try one more time.

"Heather, look at me." Naya searched for Heathers eyes. "Mark and I are _nothing_. I was stupid, I should've never let him in my trailer." Heather looked up. Her eyes locked with Naya's. But then she remembered what she saw.

"Well, it didn't seem like _nothing_, don't you think?" Heather said slightly turning away from Naya. Naya grabbed Heathers hand. She had to try.

"Heather, please, don't act like you don't trust me."

"Well, maybe I _don't_ trust you anymore." And with those words, Heather pulled her hand out of Naya's and walked to her car, leaving Naya alone.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys, thank you for reading this! It's been amazing writing this chapter because of the Mark and Naya making out part. I didn't know if I was too early with that, but next chapter it's gonna be more Heathers feelings and why she did care so much and stuff like that.

Please review if you like it, it keeps me writing ;) .xo

Also visit my tumblr, fanfic-gleeluver54 . tumblr .com


	3. Chapter 3

When Heather came home that night, Ashley was watching a movie on the couch.

"Wazzup hun, why are you home so early? Normally, you'd grab dinner with Naya or something," Ashley said. Hearing Naya's name made her wanting to cry. Heather said nothing. She didn't look Ashley in the eye.

"Heather, are you crying?" Ashley looked up a little worried. A tear slowly slid down Heathers face.

"No," Heather said as she walked straight to her bedroom. She didn't want Ashley to think she was emotional about _her friend kissing some guy_. She fell down on her bed and started crying in her pillow. She cried, and screamed, and yelled. When she finally calmed a bit down, and she could think clear again, there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Heather, is it okay if I come in?" Ashley asked quietly. She didn't want to upset Heather.

"Yah, sure come in." Heather tried to sound cheerfully, as if she was happy that Ashley would see her as a total mess. But for now, she didn't care about it. So Ashley came in. When Ashley saw Heather, she chuckled. Then she walked towards the bed and sat down next to Heather.

"Honey, you look awful, what happened?" she joked, while brushing some hair out of Heathers face.

"Well, I was walking towards Naya-a-a-a." She couldn't finish her sentence and gasped for air.

"And then she-e-e i-i-i saw th-th." she started crying again. Ashley tried to calm Heather down.

"Shhhh honey, it's okay, keep breathing..." she cooed. Heather became a little less upset.

"Do you want me to get you a glass of water?" Ashley asked.

"No-o-o, I-I'm fine-e-e." Heather let out a long breath. Ashley gently rubbed Heathers back. Heather relaxed a bit.

"You don't have to tell it, Heath. Is there something I can do for you?" Ashley smiled a bit. Heather _was_ becoming calm and relaxed, and for Ashley, it was a relief to see that. Heather looked Ashley straight in the eyes.

"Can you hold me?" Heather really wanted someone to comfort her. Ashley's smile grew bigger.

"Of course, sweetie. Come here." She didn't need to say that twice. Heather immediately crashed into Ashley's arms. She started crying again. Well, not really crying, more like sobbing. Ashley softly cooed in Heathers ear, until she fell asleep. Ashley slowly put her arms under Heather and lifted her on her bed, so she was lying. She pulled the sheets on top of Heather.

"Goodnight, Heather," Ashley said as she gave Heather a little peck on her forehead. Ashley walked towards the door. When she stood at the doorway, she looked one last time over her shoulder.

"Poor girl, what would _anyone_ have done to make you so upset?" she whispered and she closed the door.

* * *

Naya was driving home. She tried to concentrate on the traffic, but her thoughts kept hatching to Heather. Why would she have been so upset? Sure, Heather was her best friend and she wouldn't like it if Heather would make out with Kevin, or Harry or any of the guys, but this was different. She had the feeling that there was more, but she couldn't figure out what was going on. Maybe Heather was just stressed out, now Taylor just said he wanted to take some time off. She remembered how heartbroken Heather was. Perhaps, Heather felt uncomfortable because Naya would have a boyfriend. _But he isn't my boyfriend!_ Naya thought. He was just a cuddle buddy… Well, a little more than a cuddle buddy. But still, she couldn't get why Heather was so upset. Maybe she could call Ashley. That thought made Naya relax a bit. Within ten minutes she was standing in front of her house. She stepped inside and put her phone out of her bag. She had one new text from Mark. _Oh god,_ she thought as she opened the text.

_Hey beauty, want to come over tonight? I want to finish what we started.. - Mark. _Naya sighed and decided to call Mark.

"Yo, wazzup Naya?" Naya heard on the other side of the line.

"Listen Mark, I'm not coming over."

"Why? Don't you want me to kiss you and caress yo-"

"No!" Naya cut him off.

"Look, I don't know if you noticed, but Heather was really upset after she saw us…"

"She didn't want to join us?" Mark joked.

"Mark! For God's sake, this isn't funny! Jeez man, sometimes you act way too similar to Puck."

"I take my shit serious, that's all I can say."

"Mark, I think we shouldn't hook up anymore for a while…" Naya said careful.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! I need you!" Mark sounded desperate.

"Sorry Mark, get your shit together."And with those words, she hung up. So, what was she gonna do now? She grabbed something to drink and sat down on the couch. Oh yah, she was going to call Ashley. She dialed Ashley's number.

"You're talking to Ashley."

"Hey Ashley, it's Naya, you know, from Glee." She didn't know a better way to say it.

On the other side of the line, Ashley froze. Heather didn't tell much, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with Naya.

"Hey Naya. Why are you calling?"

"Well, I wanted to know if Heather's all right. She seemed a little.. uhm.. _off_ when she left the studios."

"She was a bit concerned when she walked in, yah, but she's okay now. She's already sleeping. It must have been a tough day for her." Naya didn't know what to say. She was glad Heather was home and save, but she wasn't sure about it.

"Yah, it's been a tough day." An awkward silence appeared. Suddenly, Naya heard someone talking in the background.

"Ashley, who are you talking to?" That was Heather!

"No one." Ashley turned back to Naya.

"Well, I've gotta go now. Bye!"

"Bye," Naya said but Ashley had already hung up. That was Heather. Why didn't Ashley want her to know Heather was in the room? Something was not right here. Naya yawned. She should go to bed, and figure stuff out tomorrow.

"Ashley, who was that?" Heather asked slowly.

"Oh, just somebody from my work." Ashley said. Heather shook her head. Ashley was a terrible liar.

"You don't have a job. Again, who was that?" Ashley didn't answer. Heather became mad.

"It was Naya, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was… But she called me!" Ashley quickly added. She didn't want to get in a fight with Heather.

"Why the hell would she call you?"

"She just wanted to know if you were okay, and I said you were. What's the problem with that?" Heather said nothing. She just didn't know anything to say.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some sleep." Ashley stood up.

"You should try to sleep too, otherwise you'll be too tired to function tomorrow." Ashley joked as she winked. Heather chuckled a bit.

"Goodnight!" Ashley yelled from her room.

"Goodnight." Heather said as she walked towards her room.

* * *

Hey guys,

First: Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites and stuff. It was like, I uploaded it and I woke up the next morning and I had like 20 emails of people reviewing, and adding to favourtie stories and stuff. That was really amazing. I really wanted to have like a successful fic, and after uploading 2 chapters there are like people who like my story. That's really cool.

Thank you for reading my new chapter, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review to let me know if you liked it and what you want me to do. I love suggestions for the storyline.

Xo Ave

Fanfic-gleeluver54 . tumblr . com


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning," Ashley called when Heather walked into the living room.

"Did you sleep well?" Heather sighed.

"No, of course not, I've been thinking about Naya the whole night! I still don't know what's going on," Heather said. Ashley pouted.

"I can help you figure out, but then I have to what happened the other day." Ashley smiled friendly.

"You can tell me everything, Heath. Your secret is safe with me, I promise." Heather looked up. Ashley seemed serious.

"Well okay then. This is what happened." Heather took a deep breath.

"We just had had dance rehearsal and Naya told me she was going to grab a coffee at starbucks and she walked away. But I was wearing her sweatpants so I walked towards her trailer, hoping she was still there. Well she was." Heather shook her head. She felt tears coming up, but she had to be strong and tell Ashley the whole story.

"The door was locked, so I walked towards the window. I looked through it and I saw Naya and Mark making out." Heather looked up from her plate to look Ashley in the eyes. Ashley looked shocked.

"Well that's awkward." Ashley didn't really know what to say.

"It was awful. So I ran away and Naya apparently had seen me, so she followed me. When I was in my trailer, I started to cry but I didn't want her to see me like that, so I locked my door. She knocked on my window, and I figured I couldn't get hurt even more. And then she told me they we're _just having fun_."

"That's awful…That's it?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, that's about it."

"I don't get one part." Ashley thought of a way to formulate it like Heather wouldn't consider herself an idiot. Heather was in the kitchen grabbing some cereal.

"Which part?" Heather called from the kitchen.

"Never mind."

"No, tell me," Heather said as she walked in with her bowl and spoon.

"I get that you would be mad, because she lied to you…. But why do you care so much?" Ashley immediately that that wasn't the good way to say it. Heathers eyes grew big.

"No no, not that way! I mean, would you care if I came home every night with another guy?"

"Yah, of course." Heather didn't know what Ashley wanted from her.

"But, would you be _that_ upset, like you were when you saw Naya and Mark?" Heather froze. She knew there was just one answer to that.

"No."

"That's the part I don't understand," Ashley said. Heather said nothing. Thank god, she heard the mailman threw something in the mailbox.

"I'll get it!" Heather jumped up. When she saw what was lying on the doormat, she began to smile. A new script. Now she could set her mind to this, instead of Naya. Of course it would have something to do with Naya, but if there wasn't a _pucktana make out scene_, it would be much less painful. Naya was still her friend. She thought. She wasn't even sure. Anyway, there was a little note attached to the first page.

"Heather, are you coming back, or are you secretly reading all those love letters I get?" Heather chuckled.

"Which love letters?" Heather smiled as she walked into the living room.

"Ooh, you got a new script? Is it fun?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet." Heather looked at the note.

_Because of Kevin's speech, I finally realized how cute Santana and Brittany are together. I got a little surprise for you and Naya. You'll find it inside. I hope you're happy now. - Ryan _

"Oh god no." Heather quickly looked through the script. Of course.

"What?" Ashley wanted to know why Heather looked so frightened.

"Brittana kiss," wasall Heather said. Ashley smiled.

"That's amazing! You've always wanted a Brittana kiss because of the fans and finally you get one!" Ashley hugged Heather while she whispered, "I'm so proud of you."

"Ashley!" Heather pulled herself out of the hug.  
"It's Naya, you know? The Naya who lied to me. God, maybe she'll still tastes like Mark." Heather was getting noshes.

"Heather, calm down! It's just a stupid kiss! It's not that big of a deal. God, I think you're overreacting." Ashley was growing mad, because of Heather making a disaster of everything.

"The only thing you think about is yourself. You've been in a relationship for so long, and Naya didn't have anyone the whole time! Of course she wanted some attention from a guy!"

"But Ashley, Mark is just wrong for her. She doesn't need him."

"You don't understand, do you? She doesn't have anyone she could be intimate with. And if Mark offers her to be that person, she would say yes."

"But there are plenty of people she could be intimate with!" Heather was angry now.

"Like who, you?" Heather froze. This was the first time Ashley would say something about Heathers sexuality. Of course, Ashley knew that Heather had kissed girls before, and she even dated one, but this was different. Naya was her best friend. There was no way she was in love with Naya.

"Whatever. I'm going grocery shopping, gonna get us some food for tonight." Ashley walked towards the door.

"You know, maybe you should talk to Naya about what happened. Like serious, about how you feel and stuff." Heather looked up, but Ashley had already left. She decided to change, and then drive to Naya's house. Otherwise, she had to wait until tomorrow, and maybe Ashley was right.

* * *

Naya woke up from the doorbell. Who the hell had decided to visit so early in the morning? It was like 10 am! Naya walked downstairs. The doorbell rang for the second time.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Naya called. She opened the door and saw Heather. Heather looked up. She chuckled.  
"I didn't wake you up, did I?" Heathers smile faded. She felt really uncomfortable being around Naya. She saw Naya felt a bit the same.

"No, not at all. That's why I'm still in my pajamas." Naya joked. Heather relaxed a bit.

"Come in, it's cold outside." Heather walked in. Naya closed the door.

"Have a seat. Do you want something to drink?" Naya asked friendly. Heather saw she was trying her best to make Heather feel a bit comfortable.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Heather sat down on the couch. Naya sat down on the other couch, because she wanted to give Heather some space.

"So, what brought you here?" Naya asked carefully.

"I, uhm, I actually wanted to talk to you. About yesterday." Heather didn't feel good. She didn't feel good at all. But she had to do this. Naya looked surprised.

"Oh," was all she had to say. She didn't say anything for a while, so Heather decided just to start.

"I'm really sorry I interrupted you guys, you seemed very busy," Heather said. Naya looked up. But when she saw Heather smile, she relaxed.

"Very funny Heath." Naya chuckled. Heathers smile faded again, because now she broke the tension, she really had to tell why she was here.

"I think you noticed I was a bit upset yesterday. I was because I really didn't want you to get hurt by Mark." Heather looked up. Naya smiled a little.

"But Heather, you know that if anyone would hurt me, I would kick their asses?"

"Yeah, I know. But Mark is different, cause… I dunno." Heather looked down. Naya sat down next to Heather.

"Heather, you know you can tell me everything, right? We're best friends, remember?" Naya grabbed one of Heathers hands. Heather looked up.

"Yah."

"So, what's really going on?" Naya asked friendly. Heather wanted to tell, but she didn't know what was going on either.

"I don't really know… It's just that I really care about you." Naya's smile grew wider.

"Come here," Naya said as she hugged Heather tight.

"You know, I knew we were meant to be friends." Heather whispered.

"Since the moment I met you."

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reading! Sorry for the late update, but I had some stuff to do.. But I swear, I'll keep on writing.

Spoiler: In the next chapter, Heather will realize that she's in love with Naya and there will be a kiss very soon.. (: Keep on reviewing, it really encourages me to keep writing!

Xo Ave

Fanfic-gleeluver54 . tumblr . com


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay guys, you've been doing a great job! Okay, camera ready? Lights ready? And action Santana!" Ryan called through the choir room. They were shooting a scene from the new script.

"Mr. Shue, this is garbage, why did you give the solo again to Ms. Dwarf?" Naya said, while she pointed at Lea. Heather smiled. She loved seeing Naya playing Santana. She was so into it. Heather was proud to play Brittany, because she could play Santana's (or Naya's) girlfriend.

"Santana, don't be so mean, Rachel tries to.. to.." she heard Darren say.

"Cut! Darren, remember your lines!" Ryan scolded and Darren nodded.

* * *

An half hour later, they had lunch. Heather walked towards her trailer. She thought of what Ashley had said. It seemed right. Had Naya really felt lonely? Heather sighed.

_God_, _I've been a bad friend_, she thought. She really liked Naya. Like, very much. She would do anything to make Naya happy. She thought of yesterday. She was glad she went over to Naya's place. Heather laid down on the couch. She closed her eyes. She was very tired. Suddenly, a soft knock on the door woke Heather up. Heather blinked a few times.

"Who's there?" Heather said softly, because she was still not awake.

"It's me Naya," Naya answered as she walked in.

"Hey sleeping beauty, did I wake you up?" Naya asked as she placed a soft peck to Heathers cheek. Heathers smiled.

"Kind of, but it doesn't bother me." Heather sat up. Naya sat down next to her. Heather looked right into Naya's eyes. She almost got lost in those gorgeous, brown eyes, but Naya broke their eye contact.

"You did great this morning," Heather said.

"You think? I wish Brittany had more lines, though." Naya winked. Heather didn't smile.

"Are you okay? You look sad, Heath."

"Yah, I'm just tired…" She really was tired, although she didn't know why. Suddenly, Heathers lips moved before Heather even wanted them to.

"Can we cuddle?" Naya's eyes grew big. Then, she burst out into laughter.

"Of course, honey. If that's what you want." Heather looked up. She needed to apologize.

"Sorry, you don't have to, I mean sure, if you want to, but I don't want you to do something you don-"

"Heather, it's okay, I promise," Naya cut her off. Heathers grin grew wider.

"Come here." Naya said as she laid down onto the couch. While Heather did the same, she asked something.

"Do you _like_ someone?" Naya asked. Heather opened her eyes to look at Naya's expression.

"I don't know," Heather said. Naya looked confused.

"I mean, there is someone I really like, but I haven't figured out if I really, really like them, or if I just think that person is very nice." Heather closed her eyes. She really didn't know what was going on between Naya and her.

"And you?" She felt Naya's arms around her tighten a bit.

"I do, actually." Heather opened her eyes and saw Naya's eyes were closed, so she decided to close them again.

"It's like a dream. Every time I see them, it feels like I'm walking on clouds or something." Heather didn't say anything. She recognized that feeling. For a little while, they were lying there together, just breathing.

"Heath, are you asleep?" Heather opened her eyes. Naya started laughing.

"No, no! I just-"

"Yes you were!" Naya started tickling Heather. Heather cracked up.

"No, Naya, haha stop please!" Naya stopped, but she didn't stop smiling. Heather stood up and walked to the little kitchen in her trailer.

"Want something to drink?" she called to Naya.

"No, I'm fine." Heather walked back to the couch.

"And, are you excited for the kiss?" Naya asked.

"Sure, the fans have been waiting so long, they finally get what they want." Heather thought it sounded cheesy, but she definitely didn't want to sound like she really wanted to kiss Naya.

"True," Naya stated, "but what do _you_ think of the kiss?" Naya seemed serious.

"Oh well uhm.." Heather didn't know what to say.

"It's cool. It's not that big of a deal, though."

"We should practicem," Naya said. Heather looked up from her glass. Did Naya really just said that?

"Our lines, I mean." Naya stuttered a little.

"I don't wanna screw up like Darren." Heather let out a relieved breath. A soft knock on the door made them both look up from their script.

"Guys, Ryan wants to start off with your scene. You should come," Jenna said.

"Okay, we'll be there in 2 minutes." Naya said before Heather could say something.

"Cool." Jenna walked away, but she turned her head a little.

"Good luck with the kiss, I'm really excited!" She smiled and walked away.

Heather stood up and smacked Naya's butt. Naya looked up, surprised.

"What was that for?"

"For those tickles," Heathers said as she winked.

"Ow, you're going down," Naya joked as she tried to smack Heathers butt, but Heather jumped out of the trailer and ran away, laughing. Naya followed her, but she was faster, because Heather didn't want to appear panting on set. Naya jumped on Heather back and grabbed her shoulders.

"Haha, got ya! Now, who's winning?" Heather cracked up and fell down on the grass, with Naya on her back. The rolled together through the blades of grass, laughing out loud. When they were finally a little less laughing, Naya spoke up.

"We should go to the studio." She stood up and pulled Heather up. While fixing their hair, they walked to the studio's.

"There they are," Ryan said grumpy.

"Places everyone!" Ryan calls.

"Good luck honey," Naya says as she gave Heathers hand a little squeeze.

"And… action!"

Music started and Naya started singing "Beautiful girl" by Chord Overstreet. Heather looked surprised, because they actually picked Chords song. But it was amazing, and Naya sang it so well. The cast started to clap on the beat, and automatically Heather started swinging on the beat. She almost felt the camera's zoom in on her face. But she kept her locked with Naya's. Naya walked towards Heather and grabbed both of her hands as she pulled Heather closer to her.

"Baby you know, you're a beautiful girl." Naya sang. Heather smiled, and she knew: this was the moment. She leaned in at the same moment as Naya did and their lips touched. Everybody cheered, but Heather didn't hear it. The only thing she was aware of, were Naya's lips. So soft, so gentle, and Naya's hand on her cheek, the touch so light. She wanted to remember this feeling forever. And then it happened. She felt them for the first time in her entire life: butterflies.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reading! I hope you liked the end, it was very cool to write.

beautiful girl: /watch?v=KC5ebFTPSSU

I really like the song, and it fitted here pretty good.

One more thing: The 2nd of August, I'm turning fifteen. It would be an amazing gift if I got over 25 reviews by the time I'm fifteen, so if you guys could review, it would be pretty cool.

Xo.

Fanfic-gleeluver54 . tumblr . com


	6. Chapter 6

When they had finished shooting, Heather directly drove home. She had been feeling them every time Naya kissed her. Or Heather kissed Naya. Anyways, she had been feeling butterflies in her stomach. It felt incredible. Like, she could explode from love, and happiness, and friendship. Love. Heather got terrified when she thought about love and Naya at the same time. Was she in love with Naya? How the hell was that possible? Naya was Heathers best friend, and Heather was Naya's. It was impossible that Heather was in love with her best friend.

"This is so weird.." Heather said to herself while she was driving. She sighed. She really didn't know what to do. If she really was in love, there was no way to hide it. She could try it, but she was a dancer, not an actor, so Naya would eventually find out. She could tell Naya about how she felt, but that would probably destroy their friendship, because 1) Naya was definitely straight; otherwise she wouldn't make out with Mark. Heather knew Naya, she was definitely not someone who would just have sex without feelings or something. And 2) If Naya wasn't straight, she wouldn't have a shot, because why would Naya be interested in someone like her?

* * *

Heather came home. Ashley was sitting on the couch, when Heather walked in.

"Hey Heath, want some ice cream?" Ashley handed Heather a spoon.

"Yah sure, always." Heather grinned. At least there was something that wouldn't change.

"How was your day?" Ashley asked without looking up. When Heather didn't respond, Ashley asked it again.

"How was your day?" Heather looked up. She wanted to say _fine_, but nothing came out.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Ashley looked worried. Heather didn't want her to be worried.

"Nothing. It just was a tough day." Heather looked down to her lap. She really was a terrible actor.

"Heather, I've lived together with you for almost seven years. Don't you think I'd know, when something happened?" Ashley lifted Heathers chin with her hand so Heather was forced to look Ashley in the eyes. Heather looked away.

"We shot the kiss." Ashley's eyes grew bigger.

"Really? How was it? Was it weird? Would it be like if I would kiss you? How many times you kissed before they had enough material?" Ashley had so many questions.

"Ashley, stop!" Heather was serious, and Ashley immediately stopped talking.

"It was…" Heather was searching for a word to describe their kiss, but she couldn't find the right word to describe how all the awesomeness, and passion, and feelings, and everything came together in one kiss.

"It was _love_," Heather said. She knew there was only one word that could describe their kiss.

"_Love_," she repeated. Ashley's mouth fell open.

"What, I'm not following, are you gu-"

"We're not doing anything," Heather cut her off. Her eyes became watery.

"And we're not going to do anything. Or going to be anything." A single tear slid down Heathers cheek.

"Oh honey, please don't cry…" Ashley said as she wiped the tear away with her thumb.

"But I still don't understand what's going on…" Heather saw Ashley was trying to be patient, and that she was trying hard to understand, and she was the only person Heather could talk to about this.

"Ashley," Heather said as she took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with Naya." Then Heather burst out in tears. She literally wasn't able to stop crying. Ashley tried to comfort her, but Heather was so upset, that even Heathers mom wouldn't be able to calm Heather down.

"Shh, it's okay honey, it's okay… Please relax a little, it will be fine.." Ashley cooed. Heather looked up and stopped crying.

"No it won't be fine, I'm gonna lose my best friend!" And she started crying again.

"And the worst part is," Heather gasped for air, "that we are still gonna have to kiss!" Heather started crying even more. Ashley didn't know what to do. The only thing she thought of was keep saying that it would be fine. What else could she do?

After 20 minutes of non-stop crying Heather relaxed a bit. She was finally a bit calmed down. She took a deep breath and asked Ashley something.

"Ash?"

"Yah?"

"Are you okay with me being..." Heather didn't know if she was gay. She had dated guys, for example, she had dated Taylor for almost three years, wasn't that love? But the butterflies she had felt when she kissed Naya, those were new for Heather.

"Yah, with you being what?" Ashley's voice made Heather wake up.

"With me being in love with a girl." There was no other way to say. Ashley smiled a bit.

"Of course honey, even if you were in love with a donkey, I would support you." Heather smiled because of Ashley's joke.

"I don't know about that, Ash," she said laughing.

"Heath, you are one of my best friends. I'll always support you, no matter what happens." Ashley said as she pulled Heather into a hug.

"You're the best, Ash," Heather whispered.

"Awh, thank you." They sat there for a minute, just hugging.

"You know," Heather began, "I'm still exhausted."

"Yah, you should go get some sleep. I understand it's been a tough day." Heather nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm gonna change, then," Heather said as she walked towards her bedroom.

"Goodnight hun," Ashley said.

"G'night." Ashley lay down on the couch as she heard Heather changing. She wondered why Heather was so noisy.

"Uhm Ashley?" Heather called from her bedroom.

"Yah?" Ashley turned her head a little, so she could see Heather. Ashley began to laugh as she saw Heather standing there in her underwear.

"Ash, it's not funny!" Heather tried to sound serious, but she chuckled a bit.

"What's the matter with you?" Ashley asked, barely able to not laugh.

"I can't find my pajamas!" As Heather finished her sentence, Ashley started laughing again.

"Well, let's look together, then. Two pairs of eyeballs see more the one," Ashley joked as she walked towards Heather. Heather laughed. Ashley always knew a way to make Heather smile. Ashley grabbed Heathers hand as she walked into Heathers room.

"Jeez, Heath, when was the last time you cleaned up your room? I can't walk two feet without stepping on something," Ashley joked. Heather said nothing, she was too busy looking for her pajama's. After a few minutes Ashley called Heather.

"I found them! I found them!" Heather turned around. Ashley lifted up the curtain.

"Behind the curtain." Heather quickly grabbed her pajama's and put them on. Ashley chuckled.

"_Forever in love with gaysharks_, hmm, where did I heard that one?" she said as she saw Heathers tank top. Heather blushed.

"It's a Brittany thing, you wouldn't understand," Heather said as she stick out her tongue. She thought of the day Kevin bought everyone from the cast a t- shirt or tank top with something that fitted their characters. She remembered Harry's shirt (_dancing Asian_), and Ambers tank top (_belting like Beyoncé_), and of course Naya's tank top; _That's how we do it Lima Heights_. Heather sighed. She became sad when she thought of Naya. Ashley noticed.

"Heather?" Heather looked up.

"Is there anything I could do for you? To make you smile again?" Ashley asked friendly.

"Well…" Heather started.

"I don't know if I can ask that from you," Heather said.

"Anything to make you feel a little better," Ashley said, "as long as there are no tongues involved," she murmured.

"Ashley! That was not what I was going to say!" Heather tried to look indignantly, but she couldn't help but smile.

"I was just kidding honey. I knew you wasn't going to say that." Ashley winked.

"Well, I was wondering if uhm.. I you wanted to sleep in my bed, next to me." Heather felt embarrassed. But Ashley didn't care.

"Of course sweetie, if you want me to." Ashley said friendly. Heathers smile grew bigger.

"Cool. You're amazing, Ash."

"I know," Ashley joked.

"Well, I'm gonna get my pajamas." Ashley said as she walked through the door. Heather smiled. Ashley was a great friend. She sighed. Tomorrow, she would have a day in the recording studio. They were going to record Safe and Sound, and she had to do backup singing with Jenna, Dianna and… Naya. God, why was everything so difficult?

"Are you still awake?" Ashley said as she walked into Heathers room.

"Yup, still am."

"Okay, let's get some sleep then. Did you set your alarm clock?" Ashley said as she pulled the sheets on top of Heather and herself.

"Yes, at 9 am, because I have to leave at 9.30." Heather began to feel sleepy.

"Good." Ashley didn't know what to say, so she dimmed the light.

"Hey Heather?" Heather couldn't see Ashley's face, but she knew Ashley knew Heather was still awake.

"Yeah?"

"You can tell me anything, okay? I won't tell anyone." Heather rolled over, so she was facing Ashley. She couldn't she Ashley's face, but she knew Ashley was smiling though.

"I know," was all Heather said. Ashley placed a little peck on Heathers forehead.

"Goodnight honey," Ashley whispered.

"Goodnight." Heather became sleepy, and fell asleep. But what she didn't know, was that a few miles away, Naya was having a hard time falling asleep…

* * *

Ooooh, cliffhanger! I'm sorry guys haha. Thanks for reading! Today, my summer break officially started! I'm so excited yay. More writing for you guys.

I really enjoy writing this story, but I could use a little help. I kinda ran out of ideas, because I can't just say oh Heather and Naya are dating and they live happily ever after ya know, so if you have any ideas for the story, leave a review, or leave something in the ask box on my tumblr!

I love you guys, again thanks for reading and I hope you'll all enjoy your summer!

Xo Ave

Fanfic-gleeluver54 . tumblr . com


	7. Chapter 7

The moment I met you

Chapter 7

A/N: **shout out to Brittana for Life! I love you 3 **

It was 3.30 am and Naya still wasn't asleep. She was lying in her bed, restless, eye wide open staring at the ceiling. Okay, she had to put everything together. First, Heather randomly wanted to cuddle, which was awesome, but pretty strange, then Heather smacked her butt, which was even stranger because Heather was very neat for a woman of her age. No sex jokes, no flirting, nothing. So why would Heather smack her butt like that? Then you had the grass rolling. Of course, it was a lot of fun, and she was the one who made them roll on the grass, although it was mainly because Heather wasn't able to hold her. But the meaning behind it? She had no idea. Of course, Heather had done those things because they were best friends. Sure, those things were okay if you were best friends. There was no meaning behind it. It was just Naya and Heather and fun. But still, there was something Naya just didn't understand. And that thing was the kiss.

Naya's phone rang. Naya looked at her bedside table, where she had set her phone. One text message. She decided to look, she couldn't sleep anyway.

_Has anyone ever told how freakin hawt u r? Please come over, I really need 2 have some1 next 2 me. –Mark_

Oh god. Why would he text her again? She already told him to f**k off. She decided to call him, to convince him to stay away from her.

"Hey chica, how are you, my Latin princess?" Naya's stomach turned around. Mark was drunk as hell, and she knew this wasn't gonna be a conversation about the weather.

"Mark, what do you want?" Naya tried to sound as steady as possible, but her voice trembled a bit.

"I want you.." Naya imagined Mark on the other side of the line, with a beer in his hand ready for her to come over. But coming over was the last thing she'd called him for.

"Look, I don't know if you'll remember our conversation tomorrow morning, but I was planning to tell you anyway." Naya didn't know how to say that she didn't want Mark to be so determined about him making out with her.

"Sure I will, I'll remember anything what you say… Or do." She could almost hear Mark smirk.

"No, no! Mark, I'm not coming over. I don't want to. And I don't want you to keep chasing me to ask me to make out with you." Naya felt really bad saying those words. Mark really was a good guy. When he wasn't drunk, or horny.

"Why? Is there someone else you share your sheets with?"

"What? NO! Mark, listen. You're a good guy, but I don't want to make out with you."

"I just don't understand… We're the perfect couple. I mean, you're hot, I'm hot."

"Mark. What we did in my trailer, was wrong. I don't want you to think I'm desperate."

"But-"

"Bye, Mark, good night," Naya said as she hung up. She sighed. It hurts when you disappoint friends. But she didn't have a choice, did she? Naya yawned. She was really tired, maybe she'd fall asleep now. She became sleepy. Finally, she fell asleep.

"_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-"_ Heathers alarm clock stopped beeping as Heather hit the button. Heather groaned.

"I don't wanna wake up yet," she said as she pulled the sheets over her head.

"I think you should." The voice made Heather sit up immediately. As she realized it was Ashley, who lay next to her, she smiled.

"Good morning, sunshine." Ashley said as her eyes twinkled.

"Why the hell are you so happy, and smiley and like, _so _awake?" Heather wanted to go to sleep again, but Ashley forced her to get up.

"Come on, Heath, today you're going into the recording studio, you have to be totally prepared!" Ashley chirped as she grabbed Heathers wrist and pulled her into the living room.

Heather sat down on the couch and yawned. Sure, she had had some sleep, but her dreams were full of Naya. She had 3 dreams. The first was amazing. It was a mixture of her and Naya kissing and her and Naya holding hands. The second was a bit sad, but still pretty nice. Naya and Heather got kicked out of glee because they were dating, but they still got each other out of it. The third one was horrible, though. It was Heather telling Naya how she felt about Heather, and Naya ran away and started dating Mark again. Heather had do distract herself from this painful thoughts.

"Ashley, can you make me some cereal as I'm changing?" Heather asked as she walked towards her room.

"Of course hun," Ashley called, but Heather didn't hear her. She was too busy looking for clothing.

"What shall I put on?" Heather asked herself. She scanned her closet for something hot.

"Heather?" Ashley called from the kitchen.

"Yah?"

"Take a shower first." Ashley winked. Heather blushed. She totally forgot about that.

"And Heath?" Ashley said as she walked into Heathers room. Heather looked up.

"Put your pink tank top on with your leather jacket and a pair of skinny jeans." Heathers look softened.

"Thanks Ashley, you're the best." Heather said as she pecked Ashley's cheek.

"Well, I gotta go shower now." Heather walked towards her bathroom. Ashley smiled. Heather was amazing.

"I'll put your cereal on the table, I'm going grocery shopping!" She called as she walked out of their apartment.

When Heather had finished showering, she walked into her room. She put her clothing on and looks to herself in the mirror. She decided to curl her hair; She knew Naya loved it when Heathers hair was curly. When she was doing her makeup, she realized that she had to iron her tank top, but she didn't have time. So she decided to put another tank top on. Quickly, she wrote a little note for Ashley; _Thank u so much 4 all ur help, I really appreciated it. Ur an amazing friend and I luv u 3 -Heather. _ Heather smiled as she set the note on the coffee table and grabbed her car keys.

Naya woke up. As she opened her eyes, she immediately thought of Heather. She couldn't figure out what was going on. If there was any explanation for her behaving, she wanted to know. Naya sighed. She really liked Heather, and she really liked it when they kissed, too. Well, Santana and Brittany kissed, but technically she kissed Heather. It had been amazing. Heathers lips were so soft, and slow, and gentle. The way Heather had placed her hand on Naya's neck every time they kissed, meant something to Naya. She actually preferred kissing Heather to kissing Mark, or Chord or any of those guys. Well, maybe that was because she had this special connection with Heather. Naya got out of bed and changed her clothing. When she glanced at her cell phone, she saw she had a message from Dianna.

_Please call me, I need to talk to you! Xo Di. _Naya immediately pressed the call button.

"This is Dianna?"

"Hey Di, it's me, Naya." Naya said as she was making breakfast for herself.

"Oh hey Naya. You got my message?"

"Yup, that's why I'm calling you." Naya rolled her eyes as she grabbed a box of cereal.

"Listen, there was something I noticed the other day…"

"Yah, what is it?" Naya grabbed the milk out of the fridge.

"Well, the other day, I talked to Mark." Naya choked on her bite of cereal.

"Naya, try to chew before you swallow." Naya heard Dianna chuckled

"What did he say? I mean, why would he say something that made you call me?" Naya took a bite.

"Well, he told me that he was really sorry about his call the other day, but that he was afraid to face you, because he thought you would go 'all Lima Heights' on him." Naya laughed.

"It's nice of him to apologize. He's a good guy. When he's not drunk." Naya finished her breakfast.

"There's more though." Dianna said. Naya looked surprised.

"Mark thought you were with someone else." Naya's eyes grew huge and her jaw dropped.

"What? Why would he think that?" Naya sat down on the couch before she tripped over.

"He said that you didn't want to make out with him anymore, and you cared so much for someone else. So I asked him who that could be, because if you had a boyfriend, I would know, right?"

"Yeah totally. I tell you everything."

"Then he said: It's not a _boyfriend_." Naya froze. Dianna just continued though.

"He clarified that he thought you are in a relationship with Heather." Naya felt her blood get cold. She still said nothing.

"Naya, sweetie, are you still there?" Dianna asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Naya tried to keep her voice steady, but she knew she sounded shocked.

"He caught you staring at her ass the other day, and when you and Heather kissed you both seemed familiar with the feeling of kissing each other." Naya said nothing.

"Naya, are you gay?" The word gay woke her up.

"What? No! I'm not _gay_. And I'm not with Heather. Heather and I are just friends, and he can think what he wants but I know he makes up fake stories to get into bed with me. And if you don't mind, I have to go, I still have to do my makeup and time's running out. Bye Dianna!" Naya hung up as fast as she could.

"This is not gonna be fun…" she said to herself. While doing her makeup, she taught of Heather; _again_. How could Mark even come up with the idea she was dating Heather? Ridiculous! Of course, she loved Heather, and she wanted to kiss her again, but was she in love with her? Naya swallowed. She wanted to say no, but she actually didn't knew if she was in love with Heather or not. Whatever, she thought as she stepped in her car.

The whole ride she thought about Heather. About Heathers smile, so bright and shiny, and about Heathers hair, which looked like it was made of gold. And about her sense of humor. Heather was probably the only person who could make Naya literally laugh out loud. Naya smiled. Suddenly, an amazing idea popped up in her head. She could throw a party, and play spin the bottle and she probably would have to kiss Heather at least one time. Her smile grew bigger. She was thinking about some details, but she already arrived at the recording studio. Heathers car was already parked. Naya's smile disappeared. She had no idea how to act when she was around Heather. Happily, there was only Jenna, Dianna, Heather, Lea and her, so no guys involved. That made it a lot easier. As she walked in the studio, she immediately saw Heather. Wow, she looked stunning. Her leather jacket was Naya's favorite one. Heather blinked and Naya looked away. What was she gonna say?

"Hey Naya! I didn't saw you coming!" Jenna called.

"Hey Jenna! I like your tank top." Naya said to make things less awkward. But Jenna didn't seem to notice anything.

"Awh thanks! I'm gonna use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Naya looked around. There wasn't anyone but Heather. She looked Heather into the eyes. Her blue, gorgeous eyes…

"Hey. How are you?" Heather said. Naya looked up. Heather didn't seem very comfortable, so she decided to not hug her.

"Good. I like your jacket, by the way. It gives you like this kick-ass attitude." Naya laughed a bit. Clearly, the tension was broken, because Heather pulled her into a hug. Naya hugged her back. It was a very tight hug, like only best friends would do. Or only lovers would do? Naya didn't know.

"I'm back! Has Dianna already arrived?" Jenna walked into the café from the studio, where they were at that moment. Naya quickly pulled away.

"I haven't seen her yet. Maybe she's late or something."

"Or somewhere making out with Lea," Heather said with a grin. Everybody laughed because of the Faberry joke. Naya looked up to Heather, searching for her eyes. Heather looked back. Their eyes were locked. As Heather got lost in Naya's deep brown eyes, Naya searched in Heathers blue ones.

"Jenna, can I borrow you for a few minutes?" The owner of the recording studio needed someone for the backup harmonies.

"Yes Simon, I can be borrowed!" Jenna joked.

"See ya guys." Jenna walked into the room.

"So.." Heather started. "Want a coffee?" She knew the way to Naya's heart. Naya started smiling.

"Of course." Naya sat down as Heather walked to the bar to get two coffees. As Heather stood with her back to Naya, Naya glanced at her ass. Wow, it was so… Naya shook her head. She was not allowed to think stuff like that. Heather was her friend. Or more? Naya didn't know it anymore.

"Here's your coffee!" Heather sang as she handed Naya her coffee and sat down next to her. Suddenly Heathers smile fated.

"Hey, honey, what's wrong?" Naya was worried. Normally, Heather would be at least a bit cheerful.

"There's something I want to talk about." Heather looked up so Naya's and hers eyes were locked. Oh no, Naya thought. What was she gonna say?

Heather felt really uncomfortable. She knew she had to tell Naya about her feelings. But it felt so wrong. Like, if she would tell, a part of her life would be over. She took a deep breath.

"Naya, I lo-"

"BOOO!" Dianna and Lea yelled. Naya and Heather jumped up. Diana and Lea laughed.

"Hahaha, you should've seen your face, it was like this!" Dianna said as she made a funny face. Lea laughed even harder. Naya and Heather sat just awkwardly drinking their coffee.

"Guys, have a seat," Naya said.

"I'm planning to throw this awesome party next Saturday with all the glee cast members."

"Oh yeah you should totally do it!" Lea said.

"Heather?" Naya asked.

"Um, yeah, of course." Heather said. Simon walked in.

"Girls, all four of you in my studio, now. We have to record stuff!" He said a little grumpy.

"Let's sing." Naya said as she grabbed Heathers hand, but Heather could only think of how her moment was ruined…

. 

Hey guys, thanks for reading. It took a little longer to write this chapter, but it was totally worth it, because it is the longest chapter so far. I'm planning on making longer chapters. Next Friday, I'm gonna go to Amsterdam for a week, so I won't be able to writing for 8 or 9 days. So, I hope I can update one more time before I leave!  
Please leave a review, it really encourages me to keep on writing. Love you guys!

Xo

lebanesegleeK . tumblr . com

ps. I censored the f**k because I don't know how much I can say, it's only rated T.


	8. Chapter 8

The moment I met you

Chapter 8

_Previously on The moment I met you;_

-_Mark tries to hook up with Naya, but Naya says no_

_-Naya realizes she really, really likes kissing Heather_

_-Naya and Heather are in the recording studio alone, and Heather almost tells Naya what she feels for her, but Lea and Dianna interrupt…_

"Hey Ashley, I'm home!" Heather called as she walked into their apartment. Ashley didn't call back.

"Ash?" Again, no response. Heathers gaze fell on the little note she had written that morning. Ashley had add something to it. _Your welcome, hun. I'm not home tonight, I'm staying with my friend Alex. You can call me if you want to, but you don't have to.-Ashley_

Heather smiled. It was good for Ashley, since she didn't have a job. She didn't know who Alex was though. Heather sighed as she sat down on the couch. Today had sucked. Sure, she had had lots of fun recording the song, mostly because Lea pulled weird faces as she belted out the last note, but still. She was going to tell Naya how she felt and then suddenly, Dianna and Lea appeared! It completely had ruined her moment. How the hell was she going to tell Naya now? And then you had the party… It was in two days, and she needed to go shopping for a new dress. Despite having like a thousand dresses, Heather wanted a new one. Because of Naya. Since Ashley wasn't home, she decided to call Jenna.

"Hello, this is Jenna, who am I talking to?" Jenna always sounded cheerful, even when she wasn't cheerful. There was this little sparkle in her voice.

"Hey Jen, it's me, Heather."

"Oh hey, Heather!" Heather smiled a bit.

"Did you hear about Naya's party Saturday?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah. That's why I'm calling you actually?"

"Don't you dare to ask me to be the driver, because there is no way I'm gonna stay sober." Jenna joked.

"No, no. I think I might be the driver this time." Heather was planning on staying sober, so she wouldn't do things she would regret later. Especially when Naya was around.

"I'm looking for a shopping buddy. Since we don't have to work tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me?" Heather asked.

"I'd love to Heather!" Jenna sounded excited, so that was cool.

"Awesome. Shall we meet at 11 in the parking lot?"

"Okay, cool. Well, I've gotta go now. See you tomorrow!" Jenna said.

"Bye Jenna." As Heather hung up the phone, she smiled. Jenna was awesome. She decided to call Ashley though. She needed to talk about her 'almost telling Naya' experience. Ashley was the only one who knew, and really wanted to talk to her.

"_Hi, this is Ashley. I'm not available at the moment, but you can leave a message!" _Heather sighed. Why wouldn't she pick up her phone? She always picked up her phone. After the beep, Heather left a message for Ashley.

"Hey Ash, It's me… Heather. I really want to talk to you about what happened this morning, so if you have a time, please call me back.. Bye!" Heather tried to sound cheerful, but she bet she sounded sad. Well, Ashley would call back if she wanted to. Now Heather could watch TV for the night.

At the end of the night, the doorbell rang. Heather wondered who would be ringing her doorbell so late, but she still opened the door. When she opened the door, she froze. She saw Taylor, with a red rose and a teddy bear with a heart which said _I'm so sorry_.

"I want you back." Taylor said.

Naya came home that night with a huge smile on her face. She didn't know why, but she was just happy, probably because Heather hadn't been awkward or uncomfortable around her. And everyone was excited about her party. Well, Lea and Dianna were. She didn't really know what Heather thought of her plan. Anyways, she decided to call the rest of the cast. First, Vanessa.

"Hey Vanessa, it's me Naya. I'm throwing a party this Saturday. Wanna come?"

"Sure, that sounds cool!" That's how pretty much every phone call went. But then she called Mark. She couldn't just not invite him. It was a party for the whole cast.

"Hey Mark, it's Naya." Naya said a bit awkwardly. She didn't know how to act.

"Hey Naya." Mark sounded like he regretted something he did. Naya tried to speak up, but nothing came out.

"Listen Naya, if you're calling because of what happened the other day, I am so, so sorry." Mark began.

"I was drunk, I didn't want to scare you or something. Sure I like you, but not in that way." Naya was a bit surprised.

"I know I've been really stupid, and I really don't wanna ruin our friendship." Mark finished his sentence. Naya still didn't know what to say, so she decided to began about her party.

"Apologies accepted. Hey, I actually called because I'm throwing a party this Saturday. I was wondering if you would like to come." When Mark didn't speak up Naya added something.

"All the glee cast members will be there. But if you don't feel like coming, you don't hav-"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there." Mark cut her off.

"Well, okay then. See ya later." Naya said

"Yeah, see ya. Bye." Mark seemed a bit distracted, but Naya didn't care. It was not her fault. She sighed. She only had to call Heather. Just to make sure Heather would be there. When she thought off Heather, her heart started beating faster. There was a change she would kiss Heather next Saturday. A real kiss, when they weren't playing Santana and Brittany. She was really looking forward to the party. She was scared though. What if Heather didn't wanted to play spin the bottle, or if Heather saw on Naya's face, there was something going on. But anyways, she was gonna call Heather. She was planning this whole party for Heather, wasn't she? When she dialed Heather number, her hands started shaking. What was the matter with her?

"I want you back," Taylor said. Heather was shocked. Why the hell would Taylor, after almost a month of silence, suddenly appear out of nothing with a rose and a bear? She didn't want this.

"What are you doing here?" Heather said, still shocked. She really didn't want Taylor to be around her while she was in this awkward Naya situation. Taylor stepped forward, wanting to step inside the apartment.

"I want to apologize." Heather stepped back, afraid for what would come.

"I don't want your apologies. You were right, we won't work." Heathers voice was shaky. Taylor wanted to make another step forward over the threshold, but Heather stopped him.

"Don't dare to walk into my house." Heathers voice was steadier now.

"Heather, please, give me a second change," Taylor begged.

"I don't want you to be here. Please get out." Heather said softly. She slightly pushed Taylor backwards, towards the door. And then it happened: Taylor leaned forward and kissed Heather firm on her lips. Heather jumped up, surprised and terrified at the same time. She broke away and pushed Taylor away. Then she closed the door and locked it. She ran towards her windows and locked them, hanging the curtains in front of them. When she sat down on the couch, the tears came. She cried, and cried and couldn't stop crying. Why did it have to happen right now? It was so hard to say no. because she still loved him and she did want him back.. until she fell in love with Naya.

"I'm home!" Ashley called.

"Oh my gosh, Heather, you have to know what happened! So Alex was doing the dishes because his grandma-" Ashley kept talking as she walked towards the couch. Heather turned around so Ashley faced her.

"Heather, what happened? Oh please honey, don't cry." Ashley tried to make Heather feel a bit better, but it didn't work. Ashley decided the best thing she could do was hold Heather and let her cry.

"Shh honey, it's okay." Ashley cooed. Heather looked up.

"No it's not. Ash, Taylor came back." Heather stopped crying but there were still tears streaming down her face. Ashley looked shocked.

"What did you do?"

"I pushed him away." Heather said and started crying again.

"And I hate mys-s-self for do-doing that beca-cause he was s-s-so sweet!" Heather continued. Ashley didn't know what to say, so she let Heather speak.

"H-he had a rose, and a bear with a li-little heart, and I knew he was t-t-trying so hard, and being u-unbeli-lievably patient, but I just pushed him aw-away!" Heather was really crying now.

"But sweetie, he hurt you! It so normal that you would act like that if he appeared." Ashley smiled a bit.

"And you can say a lot afterwards, but when it happens you act instinctively. So when your instinct says 'oh I know that guy, he hurt me so bad, I want to kick him where the sun doesn't shine' you'd probably do something like that." Heather looked up. Ashley smiled.

"You're a great friend, Ash."

"Always for you," Ashley says as she pecks Heathers forehead.

"So… do you want to know about my 'date' with Alex?" Ashley grinned. Heathers eyes grew big.

"A date?" Heather couldn't believe it. Ashley looked down and blushed a bit.

"Yah, a date. I met Alex at the grocery store while I was looking for apples, and helped me to find them. When I found them, I asked him his number. And yesterday I got a call from him. He asked me if I wanted to go to see a movie with him," Ashley giggled.

"No way, Ash. That's awesome!" Heather hugged Ashley.

"I'm so proud of you!" Heather smiled. She was really happy for Ashley.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Ashley asked. When Heather opened her mouth, her phone rang. Her smile fated. It was Naya.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked when she saw Heathers smile disappear.

"Naya's calling. Should I pick up?" Heather asked. Ashley didn't know.

"I really don't want to, because all this sh*t with Taylor… Can you pick up?" Heather looked up to Ashley.

"Of course." Ashley smiled as she grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Ashley, this is Naya. Can I speak to Heather?"_ Ashley looked at Heather. Heather shook her head though.

"Uhm, she's not available right now, but you can leave a message for her." Ashley said. Heather felt guilty. It wasn't Naya's fault.

"_Oh uhm, can you tell her that I'm throwing a party for glee cast members? You can come too if you want to."_ Ashley looked at Heather. Heather smiled a bit. She was very excited about the party.

"Yeah sure! I think she would love to come, Naya. Me too, but I think I'm gonna leave this one." Ashley winked as Heather began to blush.

"_Awesome. Well thank you, Ashley. Can you give her a hug from me?" _Heather grinned.

"Of course. Bye Naya."

"_Bye."_ Ashley hung up and jumped on the couch. Heather squealed a little when Ashley hugged her very tight.

"I don't know how Naya hugs. Maybe with a little .." Ashley said as she made little 'smooch' sounds.

"No! hahaha no Ash. It's fine." Heather let Ashley go and yawned.

"You know, I'm a bit tired, I'm gonna get some sleep I think," Heather said.

"Okay, I'll be on the couch if you need me," Ashley said while she took out her phone.

"Give mommy a goodnight kiss," Ashley said with a childish voice. Heather chuckled as she pecked Ashley's cheek.

"Goodnight, Ash."

"G'night." Heather walked towards her room. While she was changing, Ashley called her name.

"What?" Ashley walked into Heathers room.

"Why did you wanted to talk to me this afternoon?" Heather didn't follow.

"You called me and left a message." Ashley reminded her.

"Oh, never mind." Heather quickly said.

"I'll tell you another time." She really didn't want to talk about this morning right now.

"Okay cool. G'night!" Ashley said as she walked towards the door. When Heather had removed all her makeup and had brushed her teeth, she laid down onto her bed. The last thing she thought about before she fell asleep was Naya…

.

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, I was in Amsterdam. But I got some great news; I reached 25 reviews! Hahah you probably think that isn't much, but for me it is. I mean, here I am, a fourteen-year-old Dutch lesbian girl sitting behind her laptop, writing a story that is liked by so many people. It means the world to me if I get a review that says 'keep on writing, I love your story!'. It gives me a feeling that I'm loved haha. Thank you guys, I love you, I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be longer and PARTY TIME!

Xo

Lebanesegleek . tumblr . com


	9. Chapter 9

The moment I met you

Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm going to Germany for a week tomorrow, but after that I will update as fast as I can. Enjoy!**

_Saturday, a few hours before the party was going to start._

"Ashley? Can you come to my room?" Heather called while she stood in front of her mirror. She was wearing her brand new dress she bought yesterday. It was a pretty short, deep purple dress. When she saw it in the store, she immediately knew she wanted that one.

"What is it?" Ashley said as she walked into Heathers room. Heather turned around.

"Ashley, I look fat," Heather decleared. Ashley's mouth fell open.

"What? Why would you even think that? You look _amazing_ honey, you truly do!" Ashley said. She couldn't believe Heather considered herself fat .

"But, my legs are just so-" Heather said, but Ashley cut her off.

"Beautiful. Heather, you look perfect in this dress. Naya's gonna love it, if that's what you worry about. And she's gonna love you too." Heather tried to speak up, but again Ashley cut her off.

"No buts! Well, do you want me to do your hair and makeup?" Heather smiled.

"Of course I want you to do my hair and makeup."

"So, what do you want?" Ashley smiled as she walked towards Heather.

"Uhm.."

An hour later, Ashley was done. Heathers hair was in a fish braid, and Ashley had gone with the natural look for Heather.

"That way, Naya will be able to see how beautiful you are without tons of makeup on your face," Ashley had said. Heather agreed. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself, so less was more. She had chosen heels which were not too high, because then she would be too tall when she was with Naya, and her purse matched her dress.

"Look at you!" Ashley cooed as she walked into the living room.

"You look stunning, Heath." Ashley smiled like a mom who saw her kid take their first steps.

"Thanks. Well I wouldn't look stunning if you wasn't here." Heather said as she pulled Ashley into a tight hug.

"Thank you Ashley. I honestly wouldn't have known what to do if it wasn't for you."

"Awhh honey." Ashley pulled away, fixed Heathers hair a bit and pecked Heathers cheek. Heather grabbed her purse and walked towards the door.

"Good luck Heath!" Ashley called. Heather looked one more time over her shoulder.

"And don't forget to have fun," Ashley said as she winked. Heather grinned as she closed the door behind her back. She was definitely going to have fun. She was the driver, so she had to pick up Vanessa, Jenna and Dianna first. But she didn't mind. If she stayed sober, she wouldn't do anything stupid around Naya. When she stepped into her car, she noticed there was a little yellow paper under the wiper. Heather thought it could be a ticket, so she took it. When she read it, she almost passed out: _Please give me a second change, please. I still love you, Taylor._

Naya stood in front of her mirror. In 15 minutes, everyone would be there, but for now, she had her house for herself. She was wearing a knee-length black, strapless dress with matching red heels. Her hair was wavy and she had applied some heavy eye-makeup. She wasn't sure if Heather would like it, but Vanessa had told her Heather liked smoky eyes, so that would be the least to worry about. When she heard the doorbell she quickly applied some eyeliner and went downstairs.

"Hey Mark, Chord, Harry. Glad you're here." Naya said when she opened the door.

"Well, we haven't had a party in a while, so we're in the mood," Harry said as he hugged Naya. Naya smiled a bit. Harry was so muscular, it felt really good when he hugged her. Like she hugged Heather… Naya's smile fated. It was really hard to think about Heather in a way like that when there were people around. Like they knew she had thoughts like that, what was ridiculous, of course, but still.

"Nayaaaa," Chord said as he pulled her into a bear hug. Naya squealed as her feet were lifted off the ground. Chord was really strong and funny. She was glad he was here. When Chord pulled away and started goofing around, she was alone with Mark.

"Hi," Mark said awkward.

"Hey," Naya said. Then she called Chord and Harry.

"If you want something to drink, everything is in the bar. You can grab what you want, but I'm not gonna drive you home if you pass out," Naya joked. The doorbell rang again. It was Cory, Chris, Darren, Kevin, Amber and Lea.

"Hey guys!" Naya said.

"Hey, we're coming for the party." Amber said.

"Obviously. You guys look stunning," Naya said.

"Well, you ain't looking bad yourself. You go girl!" Naya laughed. She loved the way Amber talked. It always made Naya smile.

"Is everybody already here?" Cory asked.

"No, Heather, Dianna, Jenna and Vanessa aren't here yet. I wonder what's taking them so long…" Naya said. She wasn't completely sad because Heather wasn't there yet, but she didn't feel complete.

"Well, if they aren't still here in ten minutes we can call them." Naya wasn't sure who said that, but she decided it was a good idea.

"Okay guys, party!" Naya yelled as she clicked on the play button from her stereo, and raised her cup.

"Yeaahh!" Everybody screamed. They were pretty excited. But where was Heather?

Heather sat in her car, trying to hold her tears back. Why was this happening to her? And why today? It was so frustrating. But she had to focus. Her makeup couldn't smear, and Vanessa, Dianna and Jenna were waiting for her. Okay, first she had to drive to Vanessa's place. It was very close to her own place.

When Heather arrived, Vanessa was already waiting outside.

"Heather, thank god you're here! Why did it take so long?" Vanessa walked towards Heathers car and sat down at the passenger's seat. She buckled her seatbelt and looked up to see Heathers face. When she saw the fear in Heathers eyes, she was scared something happened.

"Heather, what's going on? You look like you just saw a ghost…" Vanessa asked. She tried to stay calm, but Heathers look made her feel pretty uncomfortable.

"Nothing, just a bad day I think," Heather said. She didn't want to tell Vanessa everything. Sure, Vanessa was nice and cool and you could trust her, but she would probably cry and that was not what she wanted tonight.

Suddenly she felt Vanessa's lips on her cheek. Heather looked up.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Vanessa smiled friendly. Heather let out a relieved sigh.

"I know. Just.. not today. I don't want to ruin the mood." Heather really didn't want to ruin the mood. So she added:

"Let just think about the party, okay? It's gonna be awesome." Vanessa's face changed in a huge grin.

"Yah, it's gonna be awesome!" Heather started her car and drove towards Jenna and Dianna's places. When she arrived at Naya's place, the party mood was completely back. Jenna and Vanessa were discussing about some kind of movie Heather hadn't seen, Dianna was randomly calling rabbit facts through the car and Heather was quietly laughing by herself because of her goofy friends. When she stepped outside of her car, she could practically hear behind which door the party was. She smiled. Finally she was gonna see Naya, and forget all the Taylor bullsh*t that was happening. Then, Naya opened the door.

There she was. She looked amazing. Dress with matching heels, and beautiful makeup. Heather was paralyzed by Naya's beauty, while Naya was overwhelmed by Heathers. Naya blinked two times.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you guys made it!" Naya smiled and looked to Heather. Heather smiled back.

"So, the drinks are behind the bar, you can take what you want, unless you're the driver."

"I'm the driver, so I'm gonna stick with soda, but you guys can lose it," Heather joked.

"Sure gonna do that," Vanessa said.

"Well, come in, it's freezing outside," Naya said. When Heather passed Naya, Naya quickly kissed Heathers cheek. Heather blushed. A little butterfly flew through her stomach. When she walked towards the living room, she saw that a few people already had had a few drinks. Chord, Cory, Harry and Kevin were playing beer pong, Amber, Darren and Chris were laughing about nothing and the rest was behind the bar, searching for more drinks. Naya stood with her hands on her hips silently laughing in the door opening.

"Aren't you drinking?" Heather asked.

"Nope, otherwise I will do things I might regret later," she said.

´Hey, just like me,´ Heather thought, but she didn't say it out loud.

"Do you want me to get you something to drink? Like coke or something?" Naya asked as she looked up.

"Yah, coke is fine." When Naya walked towards the bar, Heather glanced at her ass. It was perfect, and with that dress… She shook her head. No weird thinking, people see it on your face, she said to herself. She totally forget to compliment Naya about her dress! When Naya returned with two cups, Heather took her change.

"I really like your dress tonight," She said. God, that was cheesy! She could punch herself.

"Awh thanks Heather!" Naya said as she laughed a bit. She found it cute.

"You look amazing by the way. Did Ashley make that braid?"

"Yeah, she did actually. I like it." Heather and Naya chatted for some time while the rest was getting drunk and goofing around.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Naya said. She was a bit nervous, not wanting Heather to think something about her offer.

"Why won't we play spin the bottle?" Naya challenged.

"Yeah sure. Cool," Heather said. From the inside she was screaming and shaking. She was really excited, but on the other side she was terrified. What if she had to kiss her? They were both sober. What if she liked it so much that she couldn't break away. Or what if she… never mind. She probably didn't have to kiss her. Which made her sad, but that was better than panicking.

"Guys, we're gonna play spin the bottle!" Naya called. Everybody sat down in a circle and someone had an empty bottle. First, Vanessa had to kiss Kevin, which she obviously liked, because she started giggling. Then Kevin kissed Chris, which was extremely awkward. After wise, Chris had to kiss Cory which was even more awkward, and then Cory kissed Lea, or more like sucked Lea's face off. Lea kissed Naya, so now it was Naya's turn to spin the bottle.

Heather was praying and hoping for Naya to spin her. Naya was determinate to spin Heather. Naya took the bottle, spinned it and… it pointed at Mark. Naya froze. Mark was really drunk and he and his friends were cheering and yelling.

"Okay, I'll make this a quick one Mark." Naya said awkwardly.

"I bet you won't," Mark said flirty.

"Yes, I will," Naya said irritated. Heather frowned. She was pretty sad Naya didn't spin her. Naya quickly pressed her lips on Marks. Mark was wanting to hold his lips for a few more seconds on Naya's, but Naya broke away. She looked almost guilty. Well, maybe it was better she didn't kiss Naya, with all the Taylor stuff happening right now. Heather sighed. She didn't want Taylor to ruin her party mood, so she sat up and tried to smile and cheer like the rest did.

Naya saw Heather looking sad. She wondered why… She was trying hard to make happy faces, but Heather was a dancer, not an actor. Naya decided to focus on the game. Mark had to kiss Amber, who was so drunk that she probably wouldn't have noticed if Mark slipped his tongue in her mouth. Amber spinned Vanessa, who wasn't drunk at all, but just giggly. Vanessa spinned Heather. Heather smiled a bit. This was probably the best alternative besides Naya, because Vanessa knew Heather didn't feel good, and they were friends. Vanessa winked, and Heather stepped forward. Just before their lips softly touched, she saw Naya look a bit jealous. Suddenly, Taylor crossed her mind again. Beautiful moments together with him. The moment he stood in front of a brand new car when he wanted to take the first ride with her. The moment they went together to Six Flags, their first time together as a couple on a date… All her memories came back. When she pulled away, tears streamed down her face, but Vanessa didn't notice it. Naya did. Heather stood up and walked away to the bathroom.

"What's the matter with her?" Dianna said.

"Vanessa's kissing probably sucked," Amber said and started giggling like only Amber could.

"That's not true!" Vanessa said as she tried to stay serious, but she started laughing too. Naya rolled her eyes and walked towards the bathroom. She had to know what was wrong. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Heather, are you okay?" No response. She knocked again.

"Heather?"

"Please, go have fun with the rest. I'll be okay." Naya shook her head. This wasn't happening. She had to be strong, control her love for Heather and be a good friend.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly. When there was no response, she opened the door. Heather sat on the floor, trying to wipe her tears away, but they kept streaming down her face. Naya swallowed. She had to be strong. Heather looked so weak and vulnerable. Naya sat down next to Heather and grabbed her hand. Heather looked up. Naya wiped a few new tears with away with her thumb. They just sat there quietly for a minute or two, listening to the party sounds. When Heather had calmed down a bit, Naya spoke up.

"Is Vanessa really that bad?" she joked. Heather laughed through her tears.

"No, it wasn't Vanessa…" Heather said. Naya searched in Heathers eyes. Heathers smile disappeared.

"It's Taylor." Naya froze. No, please no. Heather couldn't be back with Taylor, that would be the end.

"What did he do?" Naya asked, carefully choosing her words.

"He… uhm you know we broke up, right?" Heather tried to not cry. It's was really tough, though. But she had to be strong. For Naya. Naya nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. You were so heartbroken."

"Well, 2 days ago, he showed up. After almost a month, he stood at my door with a flower and a stuffed animal." Heather started sniffling again. Naya squeezed her hand.

"He wanted me back. And today, when I-I stepped in m-m-my car, there was th-this little let-t-ter he-" Heather couldn't finish her sentence. She was again crying.

"You don't have to tell the rest… What a jerk," Naya said. Heather looked up.

"No, he's not. He is trying so hard to be patient and-"

"Heather, he hurt you," Naya cut her off.

"It's so natural you would react like this… But there is one thing I don't understand…" Naya said carefully. She felt this was the moment. The moment to tell Heather about her feelings.

"Why would you cry so bad?" Oops. That did sounds a little off.

"I mean, I know you feel really bad, but…" Naya didn't want to finish her sentence.

"I felt bad kissing someone else." Heather looked up. Their eyes were locked now.

"Towards him?" Naya asked surprised.

"No, towards someone else." Heather was shaking now. Inside of her was this war going on. Army one screamed KISS HER, army two screamed DON'T KISS HER. She felt like she was going to explode of love and feelings… Until she felt naya's lips on hers.


	10. Chapter 10

The moment I met you

Chapter 10

The moment Naya's lips touched Heathers, Heather felt a sparkle between her and Naya. Like a little piece of firework exploded between them. In a good way though. Like there were a million flares in the sky exploding for her and her love. Heather hadn't been surprised. Well, she had, but not in the way that she couldn't move. She'd immediately reacted in the kiss. Mainly because she had been so desperate for Naya's lips, and they were finally touching hers.

When their lips slowly moved together, Heather knew this was meant to be. It was so right. Heather wanted to open her eyes to take a look at Naya's face, but she couldn't. There was this force which held her back from anything but kissing Naya's lips, or lightly stroking Naya's arm. And it all _felt_ so good. Naya's left hand lightly resting on Heathers cheek, Naya's other hand slowly stroking Heathers thigh, Naya's breath tickling once in a few seconds on Heathers cheek, everything.

Naya, on the other hand, felt confused. Not so confused that Heather would notice, but still. Why had she kissed Heather in the first place? It felt so natural to do, like she would have done it instinctively, but something was wrong about it. She really liked it, but she didn't understand what was happening. Was Heather her girlfriend now, or were they just making out for fun? She definitely felt something sparkle in her stomach every time Heather tightened her lips again. And she liked kissing Heather. She really liked it, and way more than kissing Mark, or Matt, or anybody else, and she felt so comfortable around Heather. She smirked in the kiss because she thought of Heather calling Matt 'Flopson'. She had been right.

Suddenly, she froze. Would this make her a lesbian? Heather noticed Naya froze and broke away. When she opened her eyes, she saw Naya's eyes full of fear. It was almost scary.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Heather tried to sound as friendly and calm as possible, but she had a hard time hiding her fear. At the end, she was a dancer, not an actor.

"Nothing," Naya said. She doubted if she should tell Heather what was going on or not. She had to tell it at some point, but right now, she felt like she completely ruined the moment. Maybe she should tell it Heather later.

"Are you sure?" Heather asked.

"Positive." Naya nodded firmly. She really didn't want Heather to think she was scared or something, because she wasn't scared at all. She was very excited. She got to kiss the person she loved more than anything in the world, and she didn't want to stop. So instead of talking, she pressed her lips on Heathers' again, this time more confident as the first time. She felt Heather was surprised, although she immediately reacted when she felt Naya's lips on hers. Naya exhaled a bit. She really could get used to this. Heathers soft lips were so gentle and calm, and Naya knew where her place was: by Heathers side.

Heather and Naya had been kissing for a little while when Heather wanted more. She wasn't sure if she could ask Naya without freaking out, but that didn't matter. When Heather started moving slower, Naya opened her eyes. Heather tried to tell Naya with her eyes what she wanted so, _so_ bad. Naya took the lead as she softly sucked on Heathers lower lip. Heather was fine with Naya taking the lead, though. She was terrified for what would happen, and kissing someone had never felt better, so it was good, Naya would take the lead. Slowly, very slowly, Naya parted her lips. Heathers eyes flew open as Naya´s tongue softly touched her lower lip. Naya opened her eyes to look if she did something wrong, but Heather closed her eyes again, because she didn´t want to stop at all. Naya didn´t kiss her anymore, though. After a few seconds, Heather opened her eyes again, and they immediately met Naya´s. Heather tried to read Naya, but it was difficult.

"What´s wrong?" Naya asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Heather said, trying to hold her voice steady.

"You're the one who stopped." Heather immediately regretted, she said that. It sounded harsh and disrespectful, while she actually admired Naya's confident.

"I dunno, Heath," Naya said as she looked down.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked a little worried. Naya looked up.

"Yeah, I'm more than okay actually." Heather could she Naya blushed a bit, but it wasn't really obvious because of Naya's skin being a bit darker than her own. Heather smiled, but suddenly her look became serious.

"Kiss me," was all Heather said. She didn't have to say it twice, because Naya's lips met hers in such a short time that it would almost be scary. But Heather wasn't scared by Naya's lips at all. Naya parted her lips, again but she was a little more careful this time. Heather felt ready for this. This was what she had wished for for a long time, and her wish was finally coming true. But the moment her tongue almost touched Naya's, someone stormed in. it was Mark. Heather and Naya both froze, still holding each other, but not kissing anymore. Heather was frightened. Mark ran to the toilet and threw up. Naya shut her eyes closed and put her hands over her ears. She couldn't see people barf, then she had to throw up too. Heather saw it, and put her arms around Naya. When Mark was done, he turned around and walked away. But in from of the bathroom door, he stood still.

"Oh no," Naya whispered. Heather wanted to ask what was going on, but she decided that she better could shut it. As Mark turned around, Naya grabbed Heathers hand. Heather felt a little tinkle inside of her, but she had a feeling it was not the right moment to feel loved or something. Mark looked mad. No, more like furious. Naya started shaking next to her. The only comfort Heather could think of was squeezing her hand a little, though. She had no idea what was going on.

"Hi Naya, Heather," Mark said slowly. He softly nodded towards Heather when he said her name, but he kept his eyes locked with Naya.

"What are you doing on the bathroom floor, when there's such an awesome party going on in the living room?" Naya didn't answer. Heather saw Naya was terrified. She could tell by the look on her face, and the fear in her eyes. Heather looked up to Mark. She could tell that he'd drunk way too much, but Heather decided to speak up, mainly to defend Naya.

"Well, I didn't feel really good, so Naya came to help me out because I wa-"

"_SHUT IT BLONDIE! _I'm talking to, my belle Latina." Heather froze. She felt Naya shudder when he called her that.

"Again. why. are. you. here?"" Mark was directly talking to Naya now. He stepped a little forward and crouched in front of Naya. He was literally going wild now. Tears were streaming down Naya's face and she was squeezing Heathers hand so hard that it hurt. Mark was facing Naya, with only an inch between them. He had a hard time trying to not fall, because he had been drinking too much, but that didn't make it less threatening. Suddenly Mark grabbed Naya's arm and pulled her up. Naya let out a cry, and Heather could tell in hurt really bad.

"No!" she screamed as she saw her best friend in pain.

"Please, don't hurt her. She has been going through way too much. She doesn't deserve this!" Heather said trying to stop Mark, but Mark just completely ignored her.

"You were making out, weren't you?"He screamed. Naya cried out when he squeezed her arm like it was a sponge.

"Please, Stop!" Heather was crying too. Could nobody her them?

"Y-y-yes," Naya said. She felt like she was dying from the pain that she felt spreading in her whole body. Mark couldn't hold back anymore and hit Naya full in the face. At the same moment his fist touched Naya's check, he let go of Naya's arm.

"_NO!_" Heather screamed as Naya landed on the hard bathroom floor. Mark made his way outside. Naya was unconscious from the fall she had made and all the pain.

"No, Naya! Please, open your eyes." Heather said.

Apparently, some other people heard the sound, because Vanessa quickly arrived at the bathroom. Kevin, Dianna and Cory followed. Heather cried and cried. She barely noticed that Vanessa tried to calm her down.

"Please, honey,, calm down, it will be fine. Come here," Vanessa said as she put her arms around Heather. Everybody was incredibly sober.

"Dianna, call 911." Dianna immediately grabbed her phone as Cory said so. Heather calmed a bit down. She knew, Cory knew what to do because of his tough childhood. Vanessa grabbed Heathers hand and tried to pull her out of the bathroom, but Heather wanted to stay.

"Heather, please come with me."

"Okay, but can you send the other cast members home? At least the ones who are too drunk to function?" Heather wiped her smeared makeup off with some toilet paper.

"Already did." Vanessa winked.

"Now, will you please come with me?" Vanessa squeezed Heathers hand a little. Heather sighed.

"Okay." Vanessa smiled as they walked towards the couch. A few seconds later, the heard an ambulance arrive. Heather didn't want to watch what they did to Naya, so she shut her eyes. Luckily, Vanessa started telling a little story, because she knew Heather would calm a bit down.

"You know how many auditions I'd done before I got the part of Sugar?" Heather smiled. She loved when Vanessa talked about Sugar. It was like she was talking about her kid or something.

"5 rounds." Vanessa smiled brightly, even though Heather couldn't see it.

"And first I was like 'oh my gosh, the stars of Glee are gonna be my colleagues, maybe some of them will be my friends', but I was also like 'what if I won't fit in, or nobody likes me, because in the beginning nobody likes Sugar too'." Vanessa stopped talking because Dianna walked in the room. Heather opened her eyes.

"Naya is fine, the only thing that's wrong is that she has fallen on her head so that makes her dizzy. She isn't paralyzed, she isn't going to lose her memory. But they're gonna take a more specific look at her in the hospital…" Heather froze "… And she will stay there tonight."

"Is she at her consciousness?" Heather asked.

"Yes, But-" Heather ran towards the bathroom. The stretcher was lifted out of the bathroom. Naya's eyes were open.

"Please, make space," a man said, but Heather didn't. She wanted to talk with Naya. Naya saw her.

"Hea-Heather?" she sounded so weak. Heather had to hold her tears back.

"Hey honey." Heather tried to sound as friendly and soft as she could.

"Please come with me," Naya said.

"What?" Heather couldn't believe Nay wanted her to come with her in the ambulance and sit next to her bed in the hospital.

"Please," was all Naya said. A single tear streamed down Heathers check.

"It would be an honor." Naya smiled a bit. Probably as much as she could. Heather looked at Vanessa, who nodded. Finally, Heather gave herself permission to smile.

'It's gonna be okay,' she thought, as she softly stroked Naya;s fingers before they stepped in the ambulance.

.

Hey guys, it's been a long time since I updated, so I wanted to make it a bit special for you :3 I hope you liked it! I wrote it on my ipod when I was in the mountains of Germany, so that's why it is a bit short, but I wanted it to be not too long, cuz there's happening so much in this chapter. Thanks for reading! I keep on writing for you guys. (: Please review, because I honestly have no idea how you're gonna receive this… haha. you can leave something in my askbox too, if you wanna know anything about me like age, hobbies, sexual orientation or something(:

I love you guys!

xo

lebanesegleeK . tumblr . com


	11. Chapter 11

The moment I met you

Chapter 11

**A/N: I wanna thank that-guitar-girl for helping me out with some issues I'm dealing with at the moment. You should check her out at that-guitar-girl . tumblr. Com. Enjoy!**

After Naya had arrived at the hospital, the doctors had to do some tests. After they found out that everything still was okay, they stitched the cut under Naya's left eye and rolled Naya to the room were Heather had been waiting for a long time. Heather face lit up as she saw Naya.

"Is everything okay?" she asked the doctor.

"Yeah, she's fine now. We stitched the cut, though. She's asleep now, so don't wake her up, but you can stay if you want to." The doctor tried to smile a bit, but for a doctor who had seen bad things happen, it was hard to smile.

"Thank you, I think I'll stay." Heather was relieved that she could stay. Normally, the doctors weren't that nice.

"You can press the yellow button if you need something," he said as he pointed at a pad that hang on the edge of Naya's bed.

"Thanks, I'm fine," Heather said a bit impatient. She wanted the doctor to leave. Luckily, the doctor and his assistant left the room. Heather looked at Naya. She looked so peaceful now she was asleep. Heather sighed. She couldn't believe Mark actually hit her. And how was she going to explain the kissing? Even though Naya had made the move on her, Heather still felt responsible for it. Was she even going to tell Naya about her feelings? She could say that she just wanted to feel a bit better. She had seen girls on TV who just broke up with their boyfriends and kissed their friends (who were girls) to feel better… But somehow, she had the feeling Naya would not fall for that.

Naya moved a little under the sheets. Heather looked up to see if Naya was awake, but she just turned in her sleep. Heather decided to open up her phone. Three missed calls from Dianna. Two texts from Vanessa, and one from… never mind.

_Hey, I just want to know if you're okay. It can be hard to see someone you love in pain, but I'm sure you're strong! –Vanessa_

_Heather, Dianna and I just cleaned up Naya's apartment. Everybody is home now, except for me and Dianna. We're gonna stay in the apartment for the night, because Naya doesn't have a key. Talk to you soon! –Vanessa _

_Dear Heather, I can't explain how s- _Heather quickly closed her phone. She didn't want to read this stuff now. Not now she had to watch Naya. Should she call Dianna? It was 5 am, she was probably asleep. Heather looked up to Naya. Still not awake. Well, it couldn't hurt to play Angry Birds while she waited.

After Heather played four levels, she had an incoming call from Dianna. She immediately answered. She whispered, though, because she didn't want to wake Naya.

"Hello?" Heather whispered.

"_Hey Heath, it's me, Dianna." _Heather sighed a bit. It was good to hear Dianna's voice, because it made her feel like she wasn't in this thing alone.

"_How is she?" _Dianna sounded a bit concerned

"She is okay, they only had to stitch a cut under her eye. I think she a piece of glass from the mirror scratched her." Heather swallowed. She felt uncomfortable talking about Naya being hurt.

"_Okay, well, that's great. Is she asleep now?"_

"Yes."

"_Okay. And how are you?"_ Heather was surprised.

"Oh well, uh, fine I guess. It's tough, though, seeing her like this." Heather sighed. It really was tough.

"But she looks peaceful now, so I guess she doesn't have that much pain." She could almost hear Dianna smile through the phone.

"_Well, that's great. Don't you think it's great?" _

"Yeah, I do." There was a short silence.

"_Well, I'm gonna sleep again. Did you know Naya's bed is very soft?"_ Heather smiled.

"Yes, I did. I've slept on it like a million times."

"_Hahaha, please say Naya that I called you! Bye Heather, love you."_

"I will, love you too." Heather hung up. Dianna always said 'love you' to her friends. She really did love her friends, though. Heather couldn't think of a more loving and caring person than Dianna, besides Naya…

"ugh ugh… where am I?" Naya coughed. Heather jumped up. Naya opened her eyes a bit.

"Heather, is that you?" she said with a soft voice.

"Yeah, it's me," was all Heather could say. She grabbed Naya's hand. It's was ice cold though, but Heather didn't let go.

"I'm so glad you woke up," Heather whispered. A single tear streamed down her cheek. Naya noticed it and wiped it away with her thumb.

"Please don't cry, I'm okay," Naya whispered.

"Can you help me to sit up?" Naya grabbed Heather left shoulder with her right hand and her left hand landed on Heathers waste.

"So, there you go," Heather said as Naya sat up. Naya touched her face. When she touched the stitches, she squealed from pain.

"Don't touch it!" Heather said quickly.

"What happened?" Naya asked.

"Well, I think the mirror broke and a piece of glass fell on your face. Because you were lying on the floor, because…" Heather began to sniffle because she saw a picture of Naya, lying on the floor, passed out, in front of her.

"Yeah, I know why. I can remember that part." Naya sighed.

"He didn't know what he was doing, he was f*cking drunk. I shouldn't have invited him." Naya began to sniffle.

"Honey, it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself for this." Heather tried to calm Naya down.

"He was being an asshole, and everybody knows. Do you think he just can get away with nothing?" Naya looked up.

"I don't think so… You're sweet, Heather," Naya said as she smiled a bit. Heather smiled to.

"Are you tired?" Naya asked.

"A little," Heather admitted.

"Well, go get some sleep then. I'm fine now."

"No, I don't want to leave you alone." Heather was determined to stay.

"Are you sure?" Naya asked.

"Positive. I'll stay by your side until the doctor says you can go home," Heather squeezed Naya's hand a little.

"Okay. Well, if you really want to stay… I wanna talk about something." Naya took a deep breath. Heather felt where this was going, and she really didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Uhm, are you sure you're not too tired?" Heather said while staring at her feet.

"Heather, I'm fine, I really am. Just because I'm in a hospital bed doesn't mean I don't feel good," Naya said as she squeezed Heathers hand.

"Actually, you make it a lot less painful to be here." Naya blushed a bit, and Heather noticed it. Maybe it was the right time to talk about it. Heather sighed.

"Well, what did you wanna talk about?" Heather was really nervous. She almost began to stutter, and she had shivers down her whole body. _This is it_. She thought.

"I wanted to talk about the kiss." Naya was relieved that the words were out, but this was only the beginning, but when she saw Heather froze, the nerves kicked in. What is Heather didn't love her like she loved Heather? What if this was gonna ruin their friendship?

When Heather saw that Naya wasn't able to talk, she decided that she could talk. She had nothing left to lose.

"I liked it," she blurted out. Naya looked up.

"Maybe more than kissing a guy." Heather looked down. Because she didn't want to look at Naya's facial expressions.

"I liked it, because I like you. No…" Heather took a deep breath and looked up, locking her eyes with Naya's.

"I love you, Naya. And way more than a friend. I think it's weird, because I really thought I was straight, and that there wasn't anyone who I truly loved and who I wanted to spend the rest of my live with, besides Taylor. But then, there were you. And since the first day we met, I knew we were meant to be together." A single tear slid down Heathers cheek.

"So, it's out. Now you know why I was acting weird around you." Heather sat down on Naya's bed. Naya hadn't opened her mouth the whole time.

"Say something please…" Heather said. Naya looked concerned. Suddenly, she said up, and laid her hand on Heather cheek. Without any doubt, she leaned forward and kissed Heathers lips. Heather immediately reacted and kissed her back. It was the most passionate kiss Heather ever had experienced. Their lips slowly danced on the rhythm of their breathing. Heather fingertips wandered over Naya's yaw. When Naya broke away, Heather was a little disappointed, but she understood. Naya was curing from her 'accident', if she could call it an accident. But Naya's hand didn't leave her cheek. Their eyes were locked.

"I love you too," Naya said. A smile appeared on her sad face. It was a smile that made the sun rise, and flowers grow, and the birds sing. A smile, Heather had never seen in her entire life. A smile which meant one thing. _I'm so happy now. _Suddenly Heather had to smile too. She started laughing too, which made tears stream down her face. _Happy tears_. Naya outstretched her arms to Heather and the only this that held her back from diving in Naya's arms like a moron were Naya's hospital pajama's. Heather threw herself in Naya's arms and hugged her tight. She heard Naya flinch.

"Ouch," she squealed. Heather immediately let go.

"Honey, I'm so sorry! Where does it hurt?"

"Under my eye, where they stitched it." Heather softly pressed her lips to it. Naya closed her eyes at the touch. Heather sat back and jumped of the bed.

"Better?" She winked. Naya nodded in agreement. Heathers smile disappeared.

"Can I ask you something?" Naya looked up.

"Sure."

"Where are we now, I mean, are you my girlfriend now, or what?" Naya began to smile at the word girlfriend.

"Heather, look at me. All I know is that I love you more than anything in the world, and I wanna go further in our relationship than I ever dared to dream. You're so special, and all I want is make you feel special. And it'd be an honor to be your girlfriend." Heathers smile grew bigger. She stood up to give Naya one more kiss. When their lips touched, thousand butterflies flew through Heathers stomach. Naya giggled in the kiss.

"What?" Heather asked as she pulled away.

"Did you feel them to?" Naya bit her lips to hide her grin.

"What?"

"Butterflies."

.

Hey guys, it's been a while, I know, I'm sorry, but I had to throw a birthday for my fifteenth birthday! :D ( Guest, I'm fifteen). Thank you for reading. It isn't long, but I hope you like it. I promise to make the upcoming chapters longer(: Btw, I got a review from someone who said he/she was from Australia, which is crazy, because it's for me on the other side of the world :3 It's so cool. And… I'm about to hit 50 reviews! I'm so excited.

I wanna thank you guys for all your support, because honestly without you, I wouldn't be writing. Please leave a review to say where you from because that's really cool, and your comments on this chapter. It's been hard to express Heathers feelings but I guess it was worth the work.

One more thing, I thinking about writing a Brittana fanfic about their childhood. Like how they met and how they came up with the idea to become fuckbuddies and stuff like that. Let me know what you think about that idea in the review box, or leave a message on my tumblr. I love you guys, bye!

Xo

Lebanesegleek . tumblr . com


	12. Chapter 12

The moment I met you

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the glee cast.

**A/N**: _This chapter is rated __**M **__for the almost sexy time in the end ^.^. Have fun reading! xo _

In the afternoon, Naya was allowed to go home. Since they both had been in the ambulance, Heather called Dianna to pick them up with Heathers car because Heather had been the driver.

"Yes, the keys are in my purse. Bring Vanessa, if you want to," Heather instructed Dianna. They were waiting outside. Naya shuddered. Although the sun was shining, it was a bit cold. Heather noticed it and wrapped her arm around Naya's shoulders. Naya looked up and smiled. Heather smiled back. It was amazing to know that Naya was her girlfriend now. Her _girlfriend_. She couldn't believe it. She was so proud of Naya being her girl. Heather nuzzled her nose a bit in Naya's hair.

"_Heath, Heather? Are you still there?"Hello?" _Heather was woken up by Dianna's voice.

"Oh, sorry Dianna, what did you say?"

"_I said that I was going to bring Vanessa with me, and that I was gonna drive away."_

"Oh, okay, well, see you soon then," Heather said.

"_Yeah. Love you both," _Dianna said.

"Love you, too." Naya called. Heather chuckled as she hung up. Then she looked down. She was still holding Naya. Naya looked up.

"Your eyes sparkle," she whispers. Heather started blushing.

"Come, we're gonna find a place where we can sit down." Heather really wanted to kiss Naya, but she couldn't. For a moment, she hated that she was famous. All those worries about paparazzi, and gossip and stuff. She knew she wasn't able to kiss Naya in public. Sure, she could get away with holding her hand, and maybe a little peck, but anything else… She sighed.

"Hey, why are you so sad?" Naya said.

"Nothing we can talk about now," Heather whispered. Naya saw the fear in Heathers eyes and understood that she better could shut up. They found a place to sit and sat down. Naya laid her head on Heathers shoulder and Heather gave her a peck on her head. Her hair tickled under her lips.

"Heath?" Naya didn't look up.

"Yeah?"

"Who knew?" Heather froze.

"Knew what?"

"That you, ya know, _liked me_." Naya whispered the last words.

"Uhm, well, Ashley figured it out even before I knew," Heather said.

"It was like, you know that day I walked in on you?" Naya froze. She exactly knew that day.

"Yah." Naya could barely say the words. She began feeling sick by the thought of Mark going all the way if Heather hadn't seen them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know.." Heather stopped because a single tear slid down Naya's face.

"No, it's okay, please tell me."

"Well, that day I came home, and I was really upset, and Ashley asked why, and then I realized that I didn't want you to make out with Mark, but I wanted you to make out with _me." _Heather whispered. Naya smiled a bit.

"But I couldn't accept the fact that I was in love with you, because what I had been having with Taylor had been like, a dream. And how could someone else make me feel so special? How the hell was that possible? It took me a long time to realize that, but I've figured my sh*t out." Heather lifted her head a bit so she could see Naya. She had her eyes closed, but Heather knew that Naya wasn't asleep.

"I guess, there are more people who can make you feel extremely happy and blessed, but there's only one who feels the same way. And if that's a girl or a boy, it doesn't matter to me." Heather got a text.

_We r waitin in the car in the parkin lot from the hospital. Xo – Vanessa_

"We have to go, there waiting for us." Heather grabbed Naya's hand and stood up. Naya squeezed it a little.

"I'm not sure about many things in live, but I know one thing." Heather looked to her right side. Naya looked up.

"That person is _you._" Naya wanted to kiss Heather so bad, but she couldn't and she knew that. Luckily, they arrived at the car. Dianna was waiting outside. When she saw Naya, she immediately hugged her.

"Oh my gosh, Naya, I was _so_ worried about you. We both were. Are you okay?" Naya smiled.

"Well, I'm about to choke, but I'm fine." She joked. Dianna let go.

"Sorry, I was a bit too enthusiast." Dianna walked towards Heather. Heather immediately wrapped her arms around Dianna.

"You've been so brave, honey. So, so brave. I'm really proud of you." Dianna really was proud of Heather.

"Do you wanna drive? It's your car," Dianna asked as she pulled away.

"No, I'm still a bit shaky from what happened, so would you mind driving?" Heather wasn't shaky at all, she just wanted to sit next to Naya. Vanessa stepped outside the car and immediately hugged Heather. Heather hugged her back. She couldn't let go.

"Hey, are you okay?" Vanessa asked and Heather couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"It's okay honey, it's been really tough for you, you're allowed to cry," Vanessa cooed while softly caressing Heathers back. Heather pulled away. She didn't want Naya to think she was a little kid.

"I'm fine, really." Heather wiped her tears away with her hand.

"Do you want me to sit with you in the back?" Vanessa asked.

"No, you don't have to. Heather stepped in the car and Naya followed her. Vanessa sat down on the passenger seat and Dianna started the car. The first drove to Vanessa's place and dropped of Vanessa. Then they drove to Dianna's place and Dianna stepped out the car.

"Take care," Dianna said as she handed Heather the keys and gave her a little peck on her cheek.

"Trust me, I will," Heather confirmed as she stepped in the car.

"So, do you want to go to my place or yours?" Heather asked Naya, who was sitting in the back of the car.

"Can we go to my place?" Naya asked.

"Sure." Heather started the car and drove away. Every once in a while she glanced in the mirror to look at Naya and every single time, they made eye contact. Naya blushed and looked away.

"What?" Heather asked.

"Nothing, it's just…" Naya inhaled slowly.

"You look very pretty today. You know, with your messy hair and stuff." Naya looked out of the window because she didn't want Heather to see that her face was _flushed_. Heather looked to herself in the mirror.

"No, I look like a poodle exploded on my head." Naya burst out into laughter.

"Honey, it's fine. I like your poodle do." Naya stared in Heathers eyes. Heather stopped the car, because they'd arrived at Naya's apartment. They both stepped out of the car.

"Are you steady enough to walk upstairs or do you want me to carry you up?" Naya chuckled, but Heather was actually being serious.

"No, Heather, I can walk up myself, but thanks for the offer." Since Dianna had given Heather the keys, Heather walked up first. Naya glanced at Heathers ass. _Whoa, so hot_, she thought. She had now an excuse to think that. You were allowed to think such things when it was your girlfriend, right? Naya smiled. Her _girlfriend_.

"Whoa, what a mess," Heather said. There were cups everywhere, and the floor was filled with empty beer bottles. Heather turned around.

"How about… You sit down on the couch, and maybe take a little nap, as I clean up your place and make you hot cocoa?" Heather smiled, but Naya said nothing. Heathers smile fated.

"What's wrong?"

Naya walked towards Heather, till there were only a few inches left between them.

"Absolutely nothing," Naya said, as she closed the gap between them and kissed Heather full on the lips. Heather reacted in the kiss and put her hands on Naya's back. Naya wiggled her hips towards Heathers and put her left hand on Heathers cheek. Suddenly, she pulled away.

"Whoa, dizzy."

"Are you okay? Do you want to lie down, or-"

"No, yes! No, I dunno." Naya didn't know.

"I wanna continue what we started actually." A smile appeared on Heathers face. She quickly lifted Naya of the ground, and lay her down on the couch.

"Like this?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, but now with you on top of me." Naya grew nervous. She had never made out with anyone like this. Not a girl, not a guy. This was so much more than making out for fun. When Naya felt Heathers lips on hers, it was like a huge balloon exploded inside of her. It felt amazing, like it was meant to be. Heather lips softly stroking hers, felt amazing. But she wanted _more_. Not in a sexual way. She felt like she had to go a little step further to receive more love from Heather and to be able to send Heather more love. She slowly pulled away. Heather opened her eyes.

"Do you feel like…" Naya didn't finish her sentence.

"Like what?" Heather didn't understand what Naya was trying to say.

"I feel like… I feel like we should go to my bedroom." Naya blushed and Heathers eyes grew big.

"Are you sure you want to?" Heather wasn't sure about this… And Naya was feeling dizzy.

"Positive." Since Heather didn't move, Naya asked Heather the same question.

"Are you sure?" Heather really didn't knew what would happen if she said no. Maybe Naya would be disappointed, or they would stop making out or something, which was the last thing Heather wanted.

"Yeah. If you feel good, and if you're ready, I am ready too." Naya smiled. Heather stood up and lifted Naya up. She started laughing.

"Oh my gosh, Heather! You don't have to carry me!"

"But I want to." Heather grinned.

"Like a groom carries his brand new bride over the threshold." They arrived at the bed and Heather lay Naya down very carefully. Then, she started kissing her again. She tried to keep her moves gentle a slow, but there was this urge inside of her that wanted to rip of all of Naya's clothes and slam her against the wall. But she needed to stay calm. _For Naya_. Heather put her hand on Naya's hip and their kisses grew more intense. Was this the right moment? Heather opened her eyes a bit and saw that Naya was fully enjoying it. _Yes, it is the right moment_. Heather wiggled her hips and broke into a little smile, knowing what she was going to do. She closed her eyes again and squeezed Naya's hip a bit. A soft moan came out of Naya's mouth. _She's ready_, Heather thought. Slowly, Heather opened her mouth a bit. Naya's lips moved with her. Heather opened one eye to check if Naya was okay, and she looked more than okay. Slowly, Heather stroked her tongue against Naya's bottom lip. She heard Naya sharply inhale. Heather kept searching for Naya's tongue with hers. When she found it, a tinkle flew through her whole body. Their tongues slowly danced together. Heather had never felt so happy before.

Naya was shocked. She had never expected that she would feel so good when Heather kissed her. She had never dared to dream about this. And it was so perfect. Everything seemed right. It was not just making out. It was _lovemaking_, wasn't it? However, she had been scared when she had felt Heathers tongue, but her fear had made place for a warm feeling inside that she couldn't describe. Right now, it felt really good. A single moment, the thought of her having a bad breath flew threw her mind. But she couldn't really focus on it. She couldn't really focus on anything, accept what was happening at that specific moment. _It's happening. Here and now, _she thought.

For a few minutes, Heather kept kissing Naya. Heathers tongue was slow and patient, encouraging Naya to take the lead. Naya understood the hint and rolled Heather over, so she was on top. Her head hurt, but she wanted to do this. She was ready for it, and she definitely didn't want to ruin the moment. Naya started kissing Heather deeper and more passionate, and Heather fully enjoyed it. It felt amazing, and a hundred butterflies flew through her stomach. Naya lowered her left hand, which had been on Heather cheek a bit, so it was resting on her shoulder. Naya swallowed. Should she keep going? She opened one eye to check Heather, and decided she should. As she lowered her left hand a bit further, she softly stroked Heathers collarbone. She heard Heather exhaled nervously, but grabbed Naya's hip to encourage her. Naya felt so turned on. Softly, she cupped Heathers breast. A little moan escaped from Heathers mouth as her eyes flew open. Naya immediately pulled away, scared by Heathers move.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav-" Naya started, but Heather cut her off.

"Don't be." Heather didn't know what to say. She really wanted Naya to start where she ended, but didn't know how to say that.

"I… I want you to do..uhm.. that." Heather stuttered a bit because she couldn't find the ride words to describe what she meant.

"I mean.. I want you to make me feel… good. Like.." Heather started whispering, "_turned on_ good." Naya's eyes grew big.

"You _did_ flinch, though," Naya remarked.

"Yeah, I did. It's just…" Heather took a little time to come up with the right words.

"I wanted this to happen for so damn long, and now the moment is there, it's just.." Heather didn't finish her sentence. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"I want you to feel special. But I just feel like I'm not good enough for you. Like you deserve so much better than a blonde, not too smart, dancing girl, like me. And I feel like I have to prove you that I am good enough, but it makes me feel so weak and-" Heather started to cry. Naya pouted.

"Honey, look at me." No response.

"Heather, look me in the eyes," Naya said as she grabbed both Heathers hands with her own hands. Heather looked up.

"I _feel _special when I'm around you, I really do. Honestly, I feel like the luckiest girl on earth. Because you _are_ a blonde, dancing girl, and to be honest," Naya whispered the last words, " that's all I want from a girl." Heather smiles.

"This whole thing has been a dream, and I was so surprised that you liked me too. Do you remember the first day you were on glee?" Heather closed her eyes;

"_It's so cool that you actually was on 'So You Think You Can Dance!' Why didn't you make it?" Naya asks as she sits down on her chair next to Heathers._

"_I just wasn't good enough I guess…" Heather looks down. She still is really sad about the fact she didn't make it._

"_Nonsense, those people didn't have eyes. You are one of the greatest dancers I've ever seen." Heather smiles. It's really flattering._

"_Thanks. I'm really lucky though. If it wouldn't have been for Zach, I hadn't been here. But luckily, I am." Heather crosses her legs nervously. Why does this girl make her feel so funny?_

"_What was your name again? Hannah?" she asks. Naya starts laughing._

"_No, it's Naya. Hi, I'm Naya," she says with a British accent. _

"_Well, hello dear, I'm Heather," Heather says with the same accent as she shakes Naya's hand. Naya cracks up and Heather can't hold back anymore. When they both can breathe again, Naya looks a bit more serious._

"_I like you," she says._

"_I like you, too."_

"Yeah, I do. It was amazing."

"Since that day," Naya tapped next to her on the edge of the bed and Heather sat next to her, laying her head on Naya's shoulder and holding her hand.

"I knew there was going to happen something between us. But I never expected this." Naya said.

"I like it, though." She giggled. Heather lifted her head of Naya's head.

"What? Oh god I don't have a bad breath do I?" Heather sat right up, exhaled in her hand and smelled.

"No, no! Heather, come here," Naya said as she spread her arms. Heather threw herself in Naya's arms and closed her eyes.

"It's just… we're _girlfriends_. Do you believe it? Friggin' girlfriends!" Naya squeezed Heather tight to her, like she wanted to show she would never let her go.

"It's weird huh? Will there change a lot?" Heather asked.

"Well, if we were just friends, I couldn't do this," Naya said as she pulled away from her hug and looked Heather in the eyes. For a moment, time stood still. Then, Naya closed the gap between them and kissed Heather on the lips.

. 

Hey, guys. First, thank you so much for reading and being patiently waiting for the next chapter. Imma explain why I didn't update any sooner. I explained it on tumblr earlier, but I for the people who doesn't follow me on tumblr, here's the story:

So, like a lot girls who fangirl about Brittana, I'm gay. I'm not totally sure if I'm really a lesbian, or if I'm pan or bi, so I'm still figuring stuff out, but anyway. My parents caught me kissing my friend, who is a girl. There real homophobes, so they refuse to talk to me right now and they took my computer. They took my friggin' computer! So, I only can write and update when they're not home, and since that's not very often, it's gonna take more times between chapters. There's a good side though :3 I still have so many ideas, and since I can't update very often, the chapters are growing longer! This one is like, 3000 words. The longest so far! So, please keep on reading and please review! I´m going through a lot right now, and you guys always find a way to cheer me up with your amazing reviews ;3 I love you guys 3

Xo

Ps. Little spoiler; Next chapter is the last chapter with Mark in it. And... there will be some serious sexy time soon :3

Heya fanfic: Lebanesegleek . tumblr . com

My other stuff: Gleeluver54 . tumblr . com 


	13. Chapter 13

The moment I met you

Chapter 13

Heather woke up from a sound in the kitchen. She looked around. Where was she? She grabbed her phone. 9am, not that late. She looked around. Now she recognized it. It was the bedroom in Naya's apartment. She looked at herself and smiled. She was wearing Naya's happy elephant shirt and a pair of purple boxers which were probably Naya's too. She smirked when she heard Naya singing in the kitchen;

_Making breakfast, like I can_

_Making breakfast, it's so jum_

_Making breakfast, for my girl_

_And it smells like… _Naya tried to figure out what rhymed with 'jum'.

"Bubblegum?" Heather said as she walked into the kitchen. Naya immediately turned around and almost dropped the knife she was holding.

"Be careful with that," Heather joked.

"Heather, I didn't know you already woke up. Sorry for that stupid song, I was just… you weren't suppose to hear that." Naya looked down while her face flushed.

"It's okay, I liked it," Heather said friendly as she walked towards Naya.

"Don't be afraid to show your inner dork around me. I have a dork side too." Naya smirked, but looked up.

"Like what?" Heather walked away and Naya couldn't keep herself from glancing at Heathers ass.

"Well…" Heather started as she turned around.

"Sometimes, I dance through the kitchen when I'm making breakfast, or try to scare Ashley with my old stuffed animals I still have. There's never been a day I didn't goof around. Like, ever." Heather made a spin and walked towards Naya. Suddenly, she looked sad.

"Well, maybe there is, but that's a long time ago. Who I was back then, is not who I am anymore." Naya didn't exactly know what Heather was talking about, but she didn't care. She wanted to cheer Heather up.

"Exactly. You're way more awesome now," Naya said with a huge smile on her face, which made Heather smile too.

"You really think that?" Heather asked. Naya nodded.

"Because, there's something about you what makes you like, glow or something. What's going on?" Naya started playing a little game.

"Hmm, I don't know." Heather played with her.

"It's like, hmm... Do you have a boyfriend? Is that what makes you so happy?"

"No, I've got something way more special." Heather put her arms around Naya and whispered: "_A girlfriend_." Something tinkled inside of Heather. Naya laid her arms around Heathers back and kept on talking.

"A beautiful, amazing, goofy..." she chuckled at 'goofy' "... special, wonderful girlfriend," Naya finished. Heather rocked them a little back and forth. They stood there for a few minutes. Heather placing kisses on top of Naya's head, Naya stroking Heathers back with her fingertips. Heather closed her eyes. She could get used to this. Naya pulled away and walked towards the sink.

"Mmm, smells good. What are you cooking?" Heather said as she inhaled deeply through her nose. Naya chuckled.

"Chocolate chip pancakes. You like that?" Heather jumped up.

"Yeah! I love that. You're the best!" She ran up to Naya, gave her a kiss on her cheek and started dancing through the kitchen. Naya grinned to herself as she placed the pancakes on a plate.

"Honey, will you please calm down a bit, so we can eat in peace," Naya said half joking.

"Okay," Heather said as she hopped on the couch. Naya set the pancakes on the table, switched the TV on and sat down next to Heather, who just took a bite from her first pancake.

"Mmm, these are delicious! Seriously, where did you learn how to make these?" Naya laughed.

"My mom taught me. She isn't a great cook, though, but her pancakes are amazing." Heather couldn't focus on their conversation. Naya looked away from the television.

"Heather?" Heather woke up.

"Yah?"

"You weren't staring at my boobs, were you?" Naya giggled. Heather blushed.

"Well, I was just… uhm…" Naya couldn't stop laughing anymore.

"What? I was just enjoying the sight."

"Heather, really, it's fine, I guess. I mean, it makes me a little uncomfortable, but it's fine as long as you don't do that in public." Naya looked down. She was sad.

"Because, outside these doors, we are just friends." Heather pouted. She wasn't happy either, but suddenly, a great idea popped up into her head.

"Well, why won't we enjoy the time we have together?" She challenged. Naya's eyes grew big, but before jumping on Heathers lap and ripping her shirt in two pieces, she wanted to be sure.

"Wait, what time is it?" Heather grabbed her phone.

"9.45," she stated.

"And we have to be at the studios at…"

"11am."

"Okay, well, it sounds like we have a little time for ourselves and we would be _asses_ if we wouldn't use it..." Naya said with a smirk. Heathers smile fated and made place for another facial expression: _passion_. Naya sat down on Heathers lap and started kissing her slowly. Just kissing. Naya sensed that Heather fully enjoyed it. Their hands were everywhere. Their fingertips wandered over each other's bodies, exploring them, feeling every little curve. Naya's hands slowly got to Heathers face. She wanted to touch every single freckle on Heathers pale skin. When she touched Heathers cheeks, their kisses became more intense. Heathers hands rested on Naya's hips. Heather was laid on the couch and Naya was on top of her. Naya pulled away. Heather opened her eyes.

"I just wanted to say that I love you. We're in this together. Every… step… we… make," Naya said while she covered Heathers face with little pecks. Heather smiled. After Naya finished her sentence, she kissed Heathers full on her lips. Heather immediately reacted. They lay there kissing for a while, when Naya's phone beeped.

_I want u 2 be early 2day, I got somethin important u have 2 no. plz text me back if u'll b there! Xo – Dianna_

"Heather, Dianna has to tell me something. Can we go now..?" Heather sat up and pouted.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"I'm sorry, but it seems like it's important. We continue another time, I promise." Naya hated to see Heather sad.

"Okay. If you go shower, I'll eat some more pancakes," Heather said. Naya started blushing. Heather looked up.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Naya blushed even more.

"No, no, it isn't you. I actually uhm…" Naya wasn't sure if she should tell Heather or not.

"I uhm... I was just wondering if you wanted to shower with me." Naya looked down, not wanting Heather to see her face. Heathers jaw dropped.

"Oh uhm… really?" Heather was shocked. Like, really shocked. Sure, she wanted to be with Naya whenever it was possible, and she wanted to do everything with Naya she could, but she hadn't seen that coming. And she wanted to, like, really bad, but right now, she wasn't sure about anything. She had seen Naya naked, or almost naked, with the glee tour, when the girls had a common dressing room, but she hadn't seen her… _Heather, stop it! you're over thinking this whole situation! Stay calm and just do it. Don't think, just do, _she thought.

"Yeah, I mean, only if you want to, if you don't, it's fine, then I'll shower myself. I can shower myself anyway…" Naya turned around and walked towards her bedroom. She had never, ever been more ashamed like now.

"No, stop!" Naya stopped. Heather walked towards Naya.

"I want to. " Naya looked up into Heathers eyes. She saw a little sparkle in her eyes. Naya smiled, and so did Heather.

"Every step in this together, right?" Heather said as she grabbed Naya's hands.

"Yeah," Naya said. Suddenly, she felt the urge to wrap her arms around Heather. As she did, Heather immediately hugged her back. Softly stroking Naya's hair, Heather whispered:

"I really wanted to ask you the same thing actually. But I hadn't the guts to ask you." Naya smiled as she inhaled slowly. As Heather pulled away and looked into Naya's, she kissed Naya's forehead and grabbed her hand.

"Come on," she said as they walked towards the bathroom. When they stood in the bathroom, Heather closed the door behind her. Naya stood in the middle of the bathroom, nervously tapping her foot. Heather smiled. She thought it was adorable. Heather stepped towards Naya.

"Together," she said as she kissed Naya on her lips. After a few seconds she pulled away. Heather slowly lifted Naya's tank top over her head, and took a moment to observe Naya's boobs.

"Don't worry, they're real. I'm not Santana," Naya giggled. Heather smirked as she lifted her own shirt over her head. Naya's jaw almost dropped. _Wow_, she thought.

"Hey, no staring. I can't too," Heather joked. Naya said nothing; she just stepped forward and slowly pulled Heathers boxers down. Naya swallowed.

"Don't be scared, you've seen me like this like, a million times before," Heather said, trying to encourage Naya.

"Yeah, but this time it's different," Naya whispered.

"I know, it's twice as fun," Heather winked and Naya blushed.

"Nay, I'm just kidding, you know that, right?" Heather said as she grabbed Naya's arm. The touch made Naya relax a bit. Naya nodded as she exhaled.

"Are you okay?" Heather said, searching for Naya's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I want this," Naya said as confident as she could sound. Heather pulled Naya's pajama pants down. As Naya stepped out of it, Heather walked around Naya and unhooked her bra, which fell down on the ground. Heather kissed Naya's shoulder as she unhooked her own bra and slid her panties down. She laid her hands on Naya's hips, slowly sliding them down, together with the lace of Naya's panties. Naya sharply inhaled as she felt the lace slid down her legs and fell on the ground. Heather spun Naya around, grabbed her hand and stepped in Naya's shower. Naya followed. As Naya turned on the shower, she relaxed a bit. The warm water calmed her down. Heather smiled and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. Naya smiled too and turned around, wanting Heather to apply the shampoo.

"I like this," Naya said, closing her eyes. Heather chuckled.

"Me too." Heather rinsed the shampoo out of Naya's hair and applied the conditioner.

"Naya?" Heather said.

"Yah?" Naya looked over her shoulder.

"Can you turn around for me?" Heather said. Naya turned around, growing nervous again. She looked down to her feet, but Heather lifted her chin up.

"Why are you being so anxious? I feel like a monster," Heather said.

"I'm so sorry, Heath, you're not a monster, I promised. It's just… It's all knew for me, y'know?" Naya closed her eyes as she let Heather rinse the conditioner.

"Yeah, I understand. It's new for me too, though. You know what works for me?" Naya shook her head and looked Heather in the eyes.

"Think about the old you." Naya frowned.

"The old me?"

"Yeah, like, the not-my-girlfriend you. Every time when I'm not sure if I can do something or not, I think 'what would Naya say if I told her I did that to my girlfriend?' It sounds weird, but it really helps." Naya smiled.

"I'm gonna try that," she said. Heather smiled.

"Awesome." She turned off the shower.

"Well, I'm gonna get you some towels now and you are gonna get dressed, just like me, and then, we step in my car and drive to the studio. Okay?" Heather said as they stepped out of the shower.

"Sounds like a great idea," Naya chuckled.

"Okay. I'm gonna get dressed and eat some pancakes, because I'm f**king starving!" Heather said as she jumped out of the bathroom only with a towel. Naya smiled. She walked towards her bedroom and chose some clothes.

"Heath, you want to borrow some clothes? I pick something for you a drop it on my bed, okay?" Naya called. Naya put her clothes on and combed her hair. When she put it up in a ponytail, Heather walked in.

"You. Look. _Hawwt_." Heather said. Naya laughed.

"Stop it, I'm not even wearing make-up for God's sake." Heather, still wearing her towel, put on the clothes while Naya cleaned up the bathroom. When Naya walked out, Heather was sitting on the bed.

"You're ready?" Heather asked.

"Yup. Let's go." Naya grabbed Heathers hand as they walked downstairs. They stood in front of the door.

"Got everything?" Naya asked.

"Phone? Check. Keys? Check. Hot girlfriend? Check," Heather said. Naya cracked up.

"Oh my gosh, Heather, you did _not _just say that!" She laughed. Heather grinned.

"What? It's true."

"Ooh, don't go there." Naya warned. She wanted to walk towards the car, but Heather stopped her.

"Wait."

"What?" Naya turned around and Heather fully kissed her on her lips. After a few seconds, she pulled away.

"I just wanted to do that, just in case, you know." Naya smirked. Heather grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, let's go."

.

Hey guys, thanks for reading! I'm gonna update this fic every Monday and Thursday night! (time zone GMT +01.00) Cuzzz .. I got my computer back. Kind of. I just feel really sorry for the gap between chapter 11 and 12. I've lost a lot of followers and reviewers, and it made me sad. So, remember, every Monday and Thursday Heya time! Hihi.

I wanna thank you guys really much for the sweet reviews you left. I'm trying to get through this. It's hard, though, but I'm fine. Writing helps me to not get crazy hahah.

One last thing: I'm gonna upgrade the rating to M, cuz of the sexy times and stuff. I don't really know what I can get away with without my fic getting deleted y'know.

Please leave a review about Heya. Do you think they're actually real, or are they just friends? Also, leave some suggestions in my askbox! (I changed my url into fanfic-gleeluver54 . tumblr . com)

Love you guys,

Xo, Ave

Gleeluver54 . tumblr . com

Fanfic-gleeluver54 . tumblr . com


	14. Chapter 14

The moment I met you

Chapter 14

The ride was quiet, but not 'bad' quiet. More like peaceful quiet. Heather had been driving, 'because she hadn't felt sure about Naya driving. After all, she couldn't forget, 3 days ago, Naya had been in the hospital.

Once in a while, Heather glanced at Naya and Naya would smile pat Heathers thigh, where she would let her hand rest for a few seconds. Then, she would squeeze it softly and take her hand back. Naya was going through the script now;

"Hmm, interesting," she said.

"Is it?" Heather asked.

"Nah, not really, just a lot of Rachel and Finn, and Rachel bragging about how amazing she is with her NYADA stuff," Naya sounded annoyed.

"I really like Lea; it's just that I don't like Rachel." Heather started blushing.

"Any… uhm… Brittana?" Heather kept her eyes straight on the road. Naya began to giggle.

"Sadly, no. Only a few moments during a big Rachel song." Naya rolled her eyes.

"Owh." Heather tried to sound cheerful, but after all, she wasn't an actor. Naya noticed and patted Heathers thigh.

"Hey, don't be sad. You don't need these Brittana moments to be able to kiss me anymore," Naya said as she smirked.

"Yeah but still. I wish we didn't have to hide. It's amazing, though, I mean, I've loved you for _so long_, and apparently you loved me back, but I think it would be even more amazing when we were able to tell someone, don't you think?" Naya smiled at the _I've loved you for so long_.

"Of course I love you. It's really hard to not love you. But, I don't know, and I kinda don't wanna think about it like that. I just wanna enjoy what we have right now." Heather smiled.

"Yeah, we should do that."

After a few more minutes, they arrived at the studio. Dianna was already waiting outside.

"Okay, I'm gonna talk to her, okay?" Naya wanted to step out of the car.

"Naya?" Heather called. Naya turned around.

"No matter what she says, I believe in you." Naya smiled.

"See you at hair and make-up!" Heather called as she drove away to park her car. Naya walked towards Dianna and hugger her.

"Hew, how are you?" Dianna asked.

"Good, _healing, _y'know." Dianna chuckled.

"Okay, we got five minutes. After 5 minutes, we'll have to go to the dressing rooms and the hair- and make-up studio."

"Seriously, what's going on?" Naya asked. Dianna moved her feet nervously.

"I got a text from Mark the other day." Naya froze.

"Well, what did it say?" Dianna took a breath.

"He's taking a break. Look, we all know what happened between you and Mark at the party. He feels really sorry an-"

"I don't want his apologies. I can't keep forgiving him. He screwed up. I gave him way too many second changes." Naya grew mad.

"Naya, stop it! What I was trying to say, is that he's taking a break. He won't be here for at least 2 months. Maybe even longer." Naya's eyes grew bigger.

"But… _Why_?"

"He feels horrible about himself, and I think that the fact that he actually hit someone who he really cared about was the thing that pushed him over the limit." A single tear slid down Naya's face.

"Honey, please don't cry. It's gonna be fine, I promise. You've got me, and Jenna, and Kevin, and of course you've got Heather. We're gonna help you to get through this." Dianna wrapped her arms around Naya.

_Can all the cast members collect at the hair- and make-up studio? Thank you, _an electronic voice said through the speakers.

"Come, let's get you a pretty face," Dianna joked as she linked her arm with Naya's.

"When Naya walked into the studio, she saw Heather taking a picture of herself with huge curlers in her hair. Naya laughed. Heather recognized Naya's laugh immediately and turned around.

"Naya!" she called. Naya had to use all her strength to not run over to Heather, jump on her lap and kiss her. Instead of doing that, she walked over to Naya and gave her a hug.

"Ms. Rivera?" Naya's stylist called.

"Can you please come over here? We have to apply the curlers in your hair, just like Heather." Instantly, Naya got an idea.

"Sure you can," she said with a smirk as she walked to the other side of the room. She sat down and grabbed her phone. 1 message from Heather

_What r u up 2?- Heather_. Naya chuckled.

_Nothin, y?- NayNay_

_U did ur 'I have somthin on mah mind but I wont tell Heather bout it'-face! – Heather_

Naya smirked.

_Just w8 a few more minutes… Make sure 2 keep ur curlers in…_- _NayNay. _

_Oh gosh, somthin tells me ur gonna troll again… I miss u :c - Heather. _Naya pouted.

_Ur only on the other side of the room! But yeah, I miss u 2. So friggin much. U no what I really wanna do right now? _(Naya quickly looked behind her, but her stylist was busy with the curlers) _Jump on ur lap, rip ur cheerios uniform, into a million pieces and … 2 b continued - NayNay. _Naya laughed. How the hell would Heather respond? She was just messing with Heather. She wanted Heather now more than anything, though. She got another text:

_Oh my gosh, Naya! Please dont go 2 the sexting place. What if ur stylist sees it?- Heather _

_She wont, trust me. But what do u think of, y'know, after shooting, grabbing some dinner 2gether?- NayNay _

"Okay, I'm done with your curlers."

"Can I go see Heather?" The stylist looked almost bored. Naya didn't like her.

"Sure, you have to be back in 20 minutes, but until then, I'd say, do what you want." Naya rolled her eyes, but was happy she could have a little chat with Heather. She jumped up out of her chair.

Heather wiggled in her chair. She had no idea what Naya was up to. She only hoped, she wouldn't push the limits. Suddenly, light hands covered her eyes. She immediately recognized them.

"Naya, what ar-" Heather started, but Naya cut her off.

"Don't move, don't talk, and don't ask. Just wait." Heather felt that Naya moved her left hand to grab something, though she wasn't sure what it could be. She kept her eyes closed, though.

"Okay, open your eyes," Naya said with a soft voice. Heather opened them and saw that Naya was holding her phone in front of them, instagram opened.

"We're gonna do a little photo shoot, if that's okay with you?" Heathers eyes lighted up.

"Yeeeess."

"Glad you're excited," Naya said as she tried to hold a chuckle back.

"Okay, show me… surprised!" Heather opened her mouth and raised her eyebrows while Naya did the exact same thing. *click*

"Okay, now I want… happiness." Heather smiled and looked up to the sky. *click*

"Now give me sensual!" Naya looked as hot as she could and Heather tried the same, but cracked up cuz she looked ridiculous. Naya laughed with her.

"Sorry. It was just so… I dunno. It made me laugh!" Heather said.

"It's okay. Now, you can choose what you want." Heather smiled and Naya pressed her lips on Heathers cheek. Heather blushed a bit. *click*"So we're done." Heather still was in a trance from Naya's lips on her cheek. They may have showered together, Naya's touch still made Heather feel like she was in heaven. She shook her head and woke up.

"Why did you want to do that?" she asked. Naya brought her lips near Heathers ear and whispered.

"I wanted to make some pictures with my _hot ass girlfriend_." Heather felt incredibly turned on.

"What are you gonna do with those?"

"I dunno… Maybe I post some of them on twitter. You know, for the fans."

"Okay, but please not the kissing one. I don't want the fans to think we're actually together." Naya sat down on Heathers lap and Heather put her arms around Naya.

"I understand. Okay, what should I say. I was thinking about _having an incredibly hot morning with my girlfriend."_

"Naya!" Naya laughed.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just kidding. What about _On the set with my dearest Heather to get our curls on?"_ Heather smiled.

"I actually like that one." Naya quickly scanned the room if nobody could see them. Then she quickly pecked Heather on her lips.

"Where was that for?"

"Sorry, I kinda wanted to do that since we arrived here." Naya blushed a bit.

"Me too…" Heather squeezed Naya's thigh.

"We should go to my trailer," Heather whispered. Naya stepped of Heathers lap, but then, Heather stylist arrived.

"Time to get those curlers out of your hair and put it up in a ponytail." Heather felt guilty. _Sorry,_ she mouthed.

_It's okay._ Naya was disappointed, but she could get over it. Luckily, her own stylist also came back, so she sat back in her chair and pulled her phone out. One text from Heather.

_About dinner… I would love to! (: C ya on set xoxox ps. I love you _ - _Heather. _Naya smiled as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Okay guys, welcome back! I have to say a few things before we can start. As always, we welcome our guys star…" Naya couldn't stay focused on Ryan's story. She was dressed up as Santana; of course. She really liked the cheerios outfit, although she preferred the time when Santana was kicked off the cheerios and wearing normal clothing. Santana had discovered her inner lesbian at that time and was wearing baggy jeans and stuff. But the cheerios outfits made her feel like, fierce. And she liked being fierce. She played with her ponytail and looked at Heather, who had sat down next to her and was trying not to fall asleep.

"Okay, guys, one last thing. I think you've all noticed that Mark isn't here. He's taking a break for a reason he didn't want to tell me, and I don't know when he's coming back. I don't know if any of you are still talking to him, but I think he just needed a little time for himself. The storyline says Puck is in jail - again. Okay, let's start with the Rachel and Finn duet. Remember, you guys are just the background. Don't do anything too obvious. You can cuddle a bit, but don't kiss or something. We will record the single shots of the rest of the cast later on. Owh and Naya? I thought it would be fun if you would sit down next to Vanessa. I'm planning on some great Sugar/Santana friendship and this is the moment Santana's realizes Sugar isn't that stupid." Naya pouted and stood up. _I'm sorry_, she mouthed towards Heather, who just lifted her shoulders.

"Ow, and Heather, I want you to sit in the front and throw some goofy dance moves in sometimes, like only Brittany can. Is that cool with you?" Heather smiled a bit.

"Sure. I'd like that," she said as she walked down the little stairs.

"Is it okay if I shoot some proud looks towards Heather?" Naya asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but please focus on the friendship with Sugar. You like Vanessa, right?"

"Of course. She's my friend."

"Well, it can't be that hard. Are we ready?" Naya was a bit grumpy because Ryan separated her and Heather, but she had to be professional. She wasn't a little kid anymore.

After a very long day, Heather and Vanessa walked towards Heathers trailer. Naya had told Heather she had to talk about something with Dianna, so Heather figured it couldn't hurt to take Vanessa to her trailer for some private talk.

"Have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?" Vanessa sat down on the couch.

"No thanks. I really wanted to talk to you about something actually." Heather wasn't surprised at all.

"Yeah, me too. We haven't had some girl talk for too long," Heather said as she sat down next to Vanessa.

"Okay, do you want to talk first or…?"

"No, you can go first." Heather wiggled a little closer to Vanessa.

"Okay. Heath, can I be really honest with you?"

"Of course, that's why we're friends, right?" Vanessa smiled.

"By the way, I like your shirt! It looks like something Naya would wear, right? It's so cool, where did you get that?" Heather froze. She was wearing one of Naya's shirts.

"Uhm, I don't remember…"

"It's looks familiar to me! I just can remember where I would have seen it…"

Since the party, no, since Naya had her accident, you're different. Good different, though. It's like, something has been changing you. You've like, grown up, or something." Heather nervously rubbed her hands together.

"In what way?"

"You're calmer. Less messy, but still the goofy old you. I really like the new you, actually."

"Well thanks." Heather smiled and softly touched Vanessa's arm.

"What do you think is changing you?" Heather froze, because she immediately knew the answer to this question: _Naya_.

"I.. I can't tell you." Heather blurted out. Vanessa looked up.

"What? Why?"

"Look. It's a person who's changing me. I think. But I can't tell you who…" Vanessa looked down.

"Vanessa, I am so, so sorry, I wish I could."

"I thought we didn't have secrets for each other." Heather pouted. _Oh crap, how the hell am I gonna save my friendship?_ she thought.

"Vanessa, I'm not hiding anything."

"Why are you lying?" Vanessa wasn't mad, or sad. She was disappointed.

"Listen Vanessa. I just can't tell you the whole story, but what I can tell you is that I'm happy. I'm really happy. Someone makes me happy. I… I met someone, Vanessa." Vanessa looked up and began to smile.

"Heather, why would you hide that? What are you afraid of?" Heather couldn't look at Vanessa. She didn't say anything.

"Well, who's the lucky guy, then?" Vanessa asked friendly.

"Vanessa, I… it isn't a guy." Heather looked up to see Vanessa's expression. As she expected surprised, nothing changed.

"Wait, you're not surprised?" Vanessa laughed.

"Is it really weird to say no?" Heather blushed and Vanessa grabbed her hand.

"Heather, look at me. We're best friends, and even if you don't tell me something, I know it."

"I'm not following," Heather said as she looked confused.

"I've caught you many times staring at someone's boobs," Vanessa said as she started laughing.

"Oh my gosh, am I really that obvious?" Heather was surprised. A bit disappointed, though.

"You are, but you know? No one cares! I don't, and the person who's boobs are checked out fangirl out because Heather Morris actually stared at their boobs!" Vanessa joked. Heather started laughing too.

"Come here," Vanessa said and Heather threw herself into Vanessa's arms.

"Don't ever hide such a big part of your life for me. Ever, okay?" Heather nodded into Vanessa's shoulder. Vanessa placed a kiss on Heathers cheek and let go. Suddenly, the door of Heathers trailer opened.

"Heather, where are you?! I want you so bad right now! Like, in my little cheerios ski-" Naya immediately stopped talking as she saw Heather and Vanessa on the couch.

.

A/N: **Please, please review! Xo **

Gleeluver54 . tumblr .com

Fanfic-gleeluver54 . tumblr . com


	15. Chapter 15

The moment I met you

Chapter 15

**A/N: I wanna thank my amazing Beta Miesjje. She's an incredible writer, and without her, I wouldn't have been able to upload this chapter tonight. Enjoy! **

"Heather, where are you?! I want you so bad right now! Like, in my little cheerios ski-" Naya immediately stopped talking as she saw Heather and Vanessa on the couch. Heather froze, and so did Naya. Vanessa turned around to face Heather.

"What's going on..?" she asked, a little unsure.

"Vanessa, we can explain, look..." Naya began, but Heather raise her hand to make Naya stop talking. Heather stood up.

"Please, Naya, have a seat." Naya sat down. She had no idea what they were gonna do about this, but Heather sat down again. Vanessa didn't know where to look, so she just kept staring at the ceiling.

"Vanessa, please don't start thinking stuff that isn't true. We _can _explain. It's just, we don't want you to be angry for not telling you any sooner and-" Heather started, but Vanessa cut her off.

"I'm not angry. Not at all. I mean, I know why you would hide it, you just told me." Naya almost jumped up.

"You did _what_? Heather, what were you thinking! We both agreed on that we wouldn't tell anyo-"

"Stop it, both of you!" Heather said as she stood up. Naya abruptly stopped talking and crossed her arms.

"Naya," Heather began as she sat down again.

"Vanessa is, besides you and Ashley, one of my best friends. She knows when something's up, even if I don't tell her. Right, Vaness?" Vanessa sat up, coughed and began to talk:

"Well, I noticed Heather was like, a lot happier and more cheerful, you know. I didn't find it weird, but I wanted to know why. So I asked her like, 5 minutes ago." Naya pulled one eyebrow up and looked in Heather's direction.

"Well, what did you say?" Heather began to smile.

"I told her that I met someone, and of course she asked 'who the lucky guy was'." Vanessa blushed.

"I'm sorry, Heath."

"No need to apologies, sweetie. You couldn't have known. So, I said, it wasn't a guy," Heather continued her story. Naya's jaw dropped.

"You just told her?!" She couldn't believe it.

"Yup," Heather said proudly.

"I'm totally fine with it," Vanessa said.

"Oh, I wouldn't expect anything else. And after that?" Naya asked. Heather giggled.

"You came in." Naya smirked.

"Your entrance was incredibly hot, though," Heather whispered. Naya flinched.

"Hello? Still here!" Vanessa said laughing.

"Sorry," Heather apologized.

"So… If I'm right, the person you 'met', is Naya?" Naya froze.

"We never told you that!"

"Oh, come on, we can't keep this a secret to her anymore, you know that, too," Heather said to Naya as she grabbed her hand, which softened Naya a bit.

"Yes, we are together." Heather smiled proudly and pecked Naya on her temple, which made Naya smile a bit.

"I can't believe it…"Vanessa said.

"Me neither," Naya murmured, still a bit grumpy. Then, Vanessa broke into a smile.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" she said as she jumped up. Heather spread her arms and Vanessa hugged her. After she pulled away, Vanessa faced Naya who wasn't up for a hug, so Vanessa softly stroked Naya's cheek.

"But, since when?" Naya swallowed. Oh God, why _now_?

"Remember Naya's party? We first kissed there. And the day after, we made it official." They all sat down again and Heather gestured Naya to sit down on her lap. Vanessa smiled.

"That's so great guys…" Naya couldn't help but smile. Vanessa looked at her watch.

"Well, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" She said as she stood up.

"Bye!" Naya called a bit too happy when Vanessa left. Heather turned around.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Naya, she's my best friend! She would find out anyway. She actually was happy for us, and in your head, you were going all Lima Heights on her!" Naya chuckled.

"This isn't funny!" Heather was mad.

"I'm sorry. I just… I guess I wasn't ready for this…" Naya looked away.

"Well, don't get used to this… Naya, look at me." Naya looked up. She had tears in her eyes, because she had never seen Heather so angry.

"You need to apologies. You can't treat my friends like that. You can't treat _your _friends like that!" Naya started to cry.

"Please don't cry…" Heather pouted. Naya wiped away her tears.

"You're right. I'm gonna apologies. Right now." Heather smiled and kissed away the tears on Naya's face. After that, she kissed Naya short on the lips.

"Go," she whispered. Naya softly caressed Heathers cheek with her fingertips and stepped out of the trailer. She basically ran towards the parking lot. Luckily, Vanessa's car was she there.

"Vanessa?" she called. Vanessa stepped out of the car.

"Naya, what are you doing here?" Vanessa was a bit concerned.

"I… I need to apologies." Naya stared at her feet.

"What for?"

"Look, this wasn't exactly how I planned out telling people. Especially you." Naya looked up.

"But, it is what it is, and I can't change it. And honestly, they way you acted after we told was, well it was just like I wanted. You are an amazing friend, Vanessa. I'm so sorry I treated you like vomit." Vanessa smiled.

"Awh, come here." Naya hugged her and Vanessa whispered:

"You know, you're really lucky to have her. She is one of the sweetest women I know."

"I know." Naya pulled away.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna go now, I've got a date to manage." Naya giggled as Vanessa laughed.

"Really? Well, have much fun then." She winked and Naya turned around. _If Heather is still up for it,_ she thought. She decided to text Heather as she walked towards her own trailer.

_Hey hun. I just apologized to Vanessa. She seemed really happy. I'm really glad you told me to do that. I was wondering, are you still up for our date tonight? - NayNay _

Heather looked up as her phone beeped. It was Naya! _Date? An actual date? _Heather thought. That sounded awesome.

_Of course! Why wouldn't I? - Heather_

_Well, you were mad at me and yelled at me and I was being selfish… - NayNay_

Heather smiled.

_I wasn't mad at you. Not at all. I just didn't like how you acted towards Vanessa. But you apologized, and you meant it when you said you were sorry, so it's all good, right? - Heather_

_I guess so… - NayNay_

_Naya, don't ever doubt my love for you. - Heather _

Naya swallowed as she saw Heathers text. She felt like Heather really meant it.

_Okay. Go dress up in your trailer. I see you in 15 minutes. Xo - NayNay_

_15 minutes?! I'm not superwoman? And what am I supposed to wear to this date then? - Heather_

Heather has been pacing around her trailer for the past 10 minutes, unable to find something suitable to wear. There weren't a lot of her own clothes in her trailer but still, she wanted to look nice for their first date.

_Just something casual. You always look hot (: - NayNay_

A smile appeared onto her face as she opened the text message. She looked around her trailer again she decided to go with some dark skinny jeans, a blue V-neck shirt and some pumps. After one last look in the mirror, she stepped out of the trailer.

"I was right, you always look hot," Naya said, looking up and down, checking out Heather from head to toe.

Heather looked away shyly and blushed. Naya took a step closer and took Heathers hand. After looking around if someone can see them she lifted Heather's chin and gave her a quick peck.

''Come on, we gotta make this place unsafe.'' Naya gave Heather's hand one last squeeze and started walking towards the parking lot. Heather smiled and took a few long strides to catch up with the retreating woman.

''You look pretty decent yourself, Rivera,'' Heather said bumping her hip against Naya's.

They arrived at Heathers car and Naya walked around it and opened the door for Heather to get in. Heather just stared at her.

''Tonight I'm being a gentlewoman. I'm taking you out so I'm going to treat you like you should be treated.'' Naya said with a sweet smile, ordering Heather to get in the car with her hand.

"But it's my car, and a few days ago you were lying in a hospital bed," Heather said.

"Oh, come on, just give me the keys."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It's gonna be our night, okay?"

"Fine, but if you're not feeling well I-"

"Heather, calm down. I'm okay." Heather handed Naya the keys and got in the car. Naya ran around the car again to get in at the driver's side.

''So where are we going?'' Heather said as Naya started the car.

''It's a surprise, but you'll like it.'' Naya smiled sneakily and put her hand on Heathers thigh. Heather felt a little tinkle in her stomach at the touch.

The drive to the restaurant was silent, but wasn't uncomfortable. Heather was staring out the window but occasionally throwing a glance at Naya, whose hand still was on Heather's thigh, only coming off to switch gears. After 20 minutes Naya pulled into another small parking lot.

''Okay, you have to close your eyes now for a minute. You can close them after u get out the car. I'll lead you in the right direction.'' Heather looked at Naya curiously but doesn't argue with her. She got out of the car and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she felt Naya's hand gently grabbing her bicep and pulling her forward. They walked like that for a minute or so when Naya stopped and turned Heather around.

''You can open your eyes now.'' Naya whispered in her ear, a warm breath ghosting past Heathers ear. Heather shivered and opened her eyes.

''Breadsticks! Are you kidding me? How did you find it?''

''Google, I thought it would fit this date. Let's get inside.''

"No, just wait for a second… Is this real?"

"You ain't dreaming my friend," Naya said with a western accent which made Heather crack up.

"This is so cool, Naya. Thank you so much."

"Are you ready to get inside now?" Heather nodded and Naya grabbed Heather's hand and they entered the restaurant.

''Hi, I made a reservation for a private table for two. It's under the name Smith.'' Heather smiled hearing Naya say a different name.

''If you will follow me.'' The hostess walked away to the back of the restaurant. She pulled away a curtain and revealed a romantic table for two with a lit candle in the middle and a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket. The hostess leaves them alone and they sit down.

''You did all this or me? How, you only had like an hour.'' Heather looked at Naya with a look of amazement.

''Let's just keep it at the fact that I have my ways.'' Naya smiled and softly took Heather hand in hers. Heather smiled.

"I can't describe how happy I am right now. I just feel like… like I'm dreaming."

"Well, if you'd be dreaming, would this happen?" Naya said and she softly pecked Heathers lips.

"Naya!" Heather tried to act mad, but she couldn't hold back a giggle.

The waiter came along and they order their food. They talked about everything and enjoyed their food. After a nice desert, Naya asked for the check. She was about to put her credit card in when Heather's hand stopped her.

''Let me get that. You've done so much already.'' She tried to take the check out of Naya's hand but Naya holds on tight.

''No, I'm going to pay for this. I'm being a gentlewoman and a gentlewoman always pays on the first date.'' Naya blushed as she looked away to find the waiter again.

Once the bill was paid, they made their way out of the restaurant towards the car again. Heather took Naya's hand and swings it between them.

''This was lovely. Best first date ever.'' Heather squeezes Naya's hand and Naya looked up to her.

''I so want to kiss you right now, but I can't. Let's get to the car and I'll drive you home.'' Naya pulled Heather towards the car and they get in.

''You'll kiss me after you take me home right?'' Heather asked cutely.

''I'll kiss you as much as you want, hun.'' Naya looked the side and smiled.

They arrived at Heather's apartment and Naya opened the car door for her again. They make their way up to the front door and turn to face each other.

''I know this is really cliché, but I had a great time," Naya said looking at the ground.

''It's cute, and I had a great time too.'' Heather cupped Naya's cheek and brought their lips softly together. Their lips worked together as Naya's tongue graced Heather's lip. Mouths opened and the kiss deepened. Soon oxygen became a problem and they broke the kiss. Both were slightly panting, looking into each other's eyes.

''I have to go, we have an early morning again tomorrow," Naya says swiping her thumb over Heather cheekbone.

''Yeah, we both need some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow NayNay."

.

Hey guys, thank you for reading! I hope you liked the date at Breadsticks. It was the idea of my brand new Beta Miesjje. She's amazing. So, I've been getting a lot of homework lately, but I'm trying to keep updating this story for you guys.

Honestly, I have no idea where this story is going. For example, I would love to write something about them having kids, but I don't know if that's actually possible hahah. I hope your still enjoying, I'm enjoying it, too, so keep reading.

Your reviews always make me feel like I'm special or talented, which I'm not, but still. Here I am, a 15 year old lesbian behind her computer. Hahah I love you guys!

Xo

Fanfics: fanfic-gleeluver54 . tumblr . com

Other glee stuff: gleeluver54 . tumblr .com


	16. Chapter 16

The Moment I met you

Chapter 16

"Heather! Where have you been? I hadn't heard from you for like, 3 days!" Ashley called as she ran towards Heather, who'd just stepped over the threshold.

"Ashleeey!" Heather called as she put her arms around Ashley's wais, ad lifted her off the ground. Ashley squealed.

"Please. Put me down!" Heather giggled and put her down.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you. Honestly, I've been busy." Heather blushed a bit as she stepped out of her heels and took her jacket off.

"Do you want something to drink?" Ashley asked.

"Well, if you have a beer… I wouldn't reject it." Heather sat down on the couch. Ashley came back with two bottles, and handed Heather one.

"Thanks."

"So, tell me. Where have you been?" Ashley sung. Heather laughed and joined her.

" 'Cause I never see you 'round."

"Are you hiding from me? Somewhere in the CROOOOOWD!" They belted out the last note and Heather cracked up.

"Oh God, I've missed you." Ashley giggled as she took a sip from her beer.

"Well, to answer your question, the night of the party, I stayed at the hospital," Heather said casually. Ashley almost choked on her sip and started coughing.

"You're kidding, right?" Ashley asked.

"Nah-ah, I really stayed there. It wasn't because of me, though." Heather took a sip of her beer and tried to hide her sadness.

"Naya got… uhm… _injured_. The doctor had to check if everything still was okay. But it was!" Heather told Ashley, who let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. And the day after that day?"

"I stayed with her. Honestly, I couldn't let her alone. Even though there wasn't anything bad, I still had this urge to protect her." Ashley smiled.

"Yeah, I recognize that feeling." Heather crossed her legs and took a sip.

"But you didn't call, too," she said.

"Not that I'm saying you should have, but you know, you seemed glad I was back. I haven't let anything hear from myself the whole time, so weren't you like, worried about me?" Heather blushed. "No, honey. I mean yes! I was _definitely_ worried about you. But…" Ashley looked down.

"But what?"

"But… I felt like… Look. We're both twenty-five, and I just feel like…" Ashley took a breath.

"I feel like we both should move on." Heather looked up.

"Do you mean that… are you kicking me out?" Heather couldn't believe it.

"No, no! I'm not kicking you out, Heath. I just… We're so close, and I really like you, but like, we're not kids anymore. We both have our own life, and I think we should start living our own lives. I really love having you around, and you can live here as long as you want, I just want you to know that I have an own life, too." Heather frowns.

"I'm not following… What's going on, Ash?" Ashley looked up.

"Heather, I met someone." Heather started to smile.

"Really? But.. who?" Ashley chuckled.

"Remember the guy who I met at that the store?"

"Wait, Alex? Are you kidding me? You told me it was just one date…" Ashley smirked.

"Well, apparently it's more…"

"Why haven't you told me?" Heather asked a bit concerned. Ashley nervously wiggled on the couch as she took another sip from her beer.

"Well… I figured it would hurt too much. You know, with the whole Naya thing and stuff.." Heather froze. Oh God, not now.

"I can handle it. I'm so, so happy for you, Ashley. Come give me a hug." Ashley laughed and pulled Heather into a hug.

"Thanks. I know it's tough for you." Heather pulled away and yawned.

"Well, I'm gonna go sleep, I'm tired as hell and tomorrow is gonna be a big day. Goodnight Ash." Heather said as she softly touched Ashley's cheek with her knuckles.

"Goodnight." Heather put her empty bottle on the kitchen table and walked towards her bedroom.

"Heather?" Ashley called.

"What?"

"I'm really regretting not calling right now. I wish I _did_ call… and I'm really sorry that I made you think that I was gonna kick you out…" Heather smiled.

"It's okay. If you'll be completely honest with me, because I don't like it when you don't tell me about whom you're dating."

"Sure. I mean, you're completely honest with _me_, so I will be completely honest with , so I will be completely honest with _you._" Heather nodded and closed her door behind her. _Sorry Ash, it's for your own sake, _Heather thought and stepped in the shower, which was incredibly empty without Naya next to her. She sighed. _Naya. _It made her feel so weird inside. From one side, she loved Naya with whole her heart, and she knew Naya loved her, too. She knew she was an incredibly lucky girl, and she felt that way, too. But there was something which made her feel really sad, and that was the fact that she couldn't tell anyone about her relationship with Naya. That she wasn't able to hold her hand in public, or kiss her in public. That she couldn't get drunk around her, or glance at her boobs, or ass, or- _Stop! Heather, get it together, you're over thinking!_ Heather thought. _Whatever._ She rinsed her hair and stepped out of the shower. As she wrapped herself in a towel, Ashley looked around the bathroom door.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know you weren't dressed yet!" Ashley immediately closed her eyes, but Heather didn't care.

"Whatever. What are you doing here?"

"I… uhm, I feel kind of lonely, is it okay if I sleep in your bed tonight?" Heather smiled.

"Of course, sweetie. Go shower." Ashley walked out and Heather brushed her teeth. Afterwards, she put on her pajamas and crawled under the sheets. She opened her phone. A text from Naya.

_Hey sexy lady, I miss you already. Can't wait for tomorrow, wbu? (; - NayNay. _Heather smiled.

_I miss you too :c Yeah, I'm excited to see my girl again (: - Heather. _Heather chuckled as she sent the text. Within 20 seconds, she got a text back.

_Yes, indeed. *sigh* I miss having you in my bed… it's so empty without you! - NayNay. _Heather pouted.

_I had the same problem with my shower. Ashley's sleeping in my bed tonight. I guess she missed me haha. Are you okay with that? - Heather. _Heather wanted to ask, just in case if Naya wasn't okay with it.

_Of course. Well, I gotta go now, I'm tired as fuck. Remember that I love you. Xoxo - NayNay. _Heather smiled. She really _felt _loved.

_I love you, too. Xoxo - Heather. _Heather giggled as she reread all their conversations.

"Who are you texting?" Ashley asked as she walked into the room. Heather looked up and quickly locked her phone.

"No one. Just sending Naya a goodnight text," she said. Ashley smiled.

"You're cute. She is really lucky to have you as a friend." _A friend? More like a girlfriend! _Heather thought, but she only said: "Yes, she is… I'm very lucky to have _her_ as friend, too." Ashley giggled. Heather held the sheets up and Ashley lay down next to Heather.

"Are you ever gonna tell her that … you know," Ashley asked. Heather froze.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess. When I'm ready." Heather felt really bad lying to her best friend, but she really wanted to discuss things with Naya first. Ashley smiled.

"Thanks for letting me stay in your bed. I really feel lonely, and I missed you," Ashley said. Heather smiled.

"Anytime." Ashley sighed.

"I'm gonna get some sleep, if that's okay with you."

"Of course. Me too, I'm really tired," Heather said as Ashley pecked her forehead.

"Goodnight sweetie," Ashley murmured.

"Goodnight… " Heather said, already falling asleep.

/\

The next morning, Naya woke up with a smile on her face. Yesterday night had been the best night of her life. She didn't like the empty spot in her bed, though.

_Makes mental note: Ask Heather to have a sleep over this weekend, _Naya thought. She smiled at the thought of having Heather the whole weekend for herself. Then, her smile fated. What if they would actually go like, _second base_? She had never done stuff like that with a girl before. She made herself a bowl of cereal. Should she like, watch _lesbian_ _porn? _No, she was not gonna do that. She didn't pay attention to her cereal and accidently poured way too much milk in her bowl, so it gouged over the edge of her bowl.

"Fuck! Jeez, what is going on?" Naya said to herself. She sighed and looked at her phone. It was already 8am! She had to hurry. _Okay, get it together. Today is Tuesday, Tuesday means dance rehearsals + shooting at the auditorium. _She walked in to her bedroom and walked in to her closet. Sweatpants… Tank top… She smiled when she grabbed her 'That's how we do it Lima Heights' top and put in on. Searching for sneakers, she saw her _hooker heels_; her mint green really high heels she had worn during an interview last year.

"Good thing I still have those…" She murmured as she grabbed a pair of Nikes and put them on. Again, she looked at her phone. 8.15 am. She grabbed her purse and walked towards her car. Why was she so nervous? She had to stay focus, otherwise she could make her car crash!

"I'm coming Heather…" she whispered. She started laughing. _I'm so whipped…, _she thought. She made a quick stop when she passed a starbucks.

"Hi Jake, can you make me a tall latte with a shot espresso?" she asked.

"You're not taking your usual order?" Jake asked as he grabbed a cup and start making Naya's coffee.

"No, I need extra caffeine today." Jake laughed. Naya liked him. He was kinda cute, but that wasn't why she liked him. He was a person who talked to Naya like she was just a normal woman, instead of treating her like a God because she was famous.

"Oh, and can you also make a caramel macchiato?" Naya knew Heather would like a coffee.

"Of course. For who?" Naya considered putting _my hot girlfriend_ on Heathers cup, but she decided not to ask for that.

"An amazing person who I really love." Naya smirked and Jake started laughing.

"Okay, here they are. That makes $ ." He smiled friendly as Naya pulled out her credit card and paid for the coffee.

"There you go," Jake said as he handed Naya the cups and waved.

"Thank you, have a nice day, Jake."

"You too!" he called as Naya walked out of the store. The next customers jaw dropped.

"Was that… Santana from Glee?" Jake smiled proudly.

"Yes, can you believe it? Naya in my coffee shop?"

"Barely…" the customer was still looking outside.

"So, how can I help you?"

/\

As Heather arrived at the studios, she immediately noticed Naya hadn't arrived, and since she was early, she decided to go to her trailer. When she arrived, she sat down on the couch and thought about yesterday night. It had been perfect. She chuckled at Naya being a _gentlewoman, _the little kisses they stole behind the curtain in the restaurant, the goodbye kiss… Everything had been wonderful. She couldn´t imagine a better first date. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Heather said, not sure who was standing in front of the door. The door opened and Naya popped in. Heather squealed and jumped up.

"Naya!"

"Easy, lemme put the coffee down first," Naya said. Once she had set the coffee on the table, Heather ran towards her and lifted her into a big bear hug. Naya squealed as her lifted were lifted off the ground. Heather spun Naya around and Naya tightened her grip on Heather. Heather put Naya down but didn't let her go.

"I missed you," Heather whispered. Naya chuckled.

"I was only the night, Heath."

"Yeah, but still. After two full days of being around you, one night without you were tough." Naya squeezed Heather a little and pulled away so she could look Heather in the eyes.

"I missed you , too, silly," Naya said as she tipped Heathers nose with her index finger.

"I bought you a coffee." Naya grabbed both coffees and handed Heather hers.

"Oohh, what flavor?"

"Caramel macchiato." Heathers eyes lighted up.

"My favorite! What does it says?" Heather looked concerned.

" 'An amazing person who I really love '…" Heather pouted.

"Awh Naya, that's really sweet. You didn't have to do that," Heather said.

"No, I wanted to. You know what I also want to do?" Naya came closer towards Heather. Heather found it incredibly hot.

"Wait, are the curtains down?" Naya asked. Heather nodded slowly.

"I can imagine what you want to do," Heather whispered and with those words, she closed the gap between them and kissed Naya's lips softly. Naya eagerly reacted and her hands slid up towards Heathers breasts, but Heather stopped them. She didn't want to do that right now. After all, they only had five minutes left. Naya held her hands on Heathers hips and Heather let her fingertips wander over Naya's neck and shoulders. Naya giggled.

"It tickles," Naya said. Heather smiled into the kiss. Suddenly, Heather lifted Naya up and Naya instinctively put her arms around Heathers neck. Heather laid Naya on the couch and crawled on top of her. Heathers kisses became more intense and passionate. Naya couldn't help herself and let out a soft moan, which made Heather smirk. Heather started sucking on Naya's lower lip. After a few seconds, she felt Naya's tongue against her upper lip, so she opened her mouth, so their tongues met. Heather let her tongue circle around Naya's. Naya's heart started beating faster as their tongues danced together.

_Can all the cast members collect at the dance studio? Thank you. _Heather groaned as she pulled away. Naya pouted.

"We were just getting started, for God's sake!" Heather said as she jumped of the couch and helped Naya to get up.

"Come on, we gotta learn that dance." Naya grabbed her coffee in her left hand and took Heathers hand with her right hand. Heather pulled her hand out of Naya's, which scared Naya.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"We can't hold hands in public," Heather whispered. Naya's eyes grew big.

"We did it all the time before we were girlfriends, so why can't we now?" Heather swallowed.

"I guess you're right…" Naya winked.

"Every step in this together, right?" Heather smiled and grabbed Naya's hand again. Happily, they walked towards the studios.

.

Hey guys, thanks for reading! I'm really sorry that it took so long, but I had a very important audition this Saturday and I didn't have the time to write any sooner than yesterday night. I hope you liked the little Heather/Ashley friendship (:

If you like it, please review! Little spoiler: I'm working on a one page Brittana cartoon with my friend Kyra. It's getting really cool, so if you want us to finish it, please leave a review here or send me something through my ask box at ** .com**

If you want to ask me anything about the story, you can leave some questions at fanfic-** ask** (: and least but not least, I wanna thank my Beta **Miesjje**__for helping me out.

I love you guys, thanks for all your support :3

Xo Ave


	17. Chapter 17

The moment I met you

Chapter 17

**A/N: **_A big huge for my a-ma-zing Beta _**Miesjje**___for helping me out with the sexy times ^.^ Enjoy! Xo_

Days past, and before Heather knew, it was Friday. Last week hadn't been fun. She hated sneaking around. She liked stealing kisses when nobody was around, or looking how far she could go, and she couldn't forget about their make out sessions in their trailers, but still. Heather didn't like all the hiding. As Heather arrived at the studios, she noticed Naya wasn't there yet, so she waited in her trailer. She wanted to ask Naya out on a really special date, in a really special way. But where? She wanted to go somewhere where it could be just them, instead of them _and _the fans. She wanted to take her to a movie... Heather took out her phone and got on Google. There had to be something like that, especially in a place like LA, with all the celebrities who wanted to keep their relationship hidden for the paparazzo.

_Private Theatres LA, where you can watch a movie without getting interrupted!_

_Bingo! _she thought, and quickly copied and pasted the number of the theatre.

"Hello, this is ... LA. What can I do for you?"

"Hi. I wanna make a reservation for two. The name's Smith." Heather smiled at using the same fake name as Naya had used.

"Okay, what time and which movie?"

"Yes, uhm... Tonight, 10 o'clock, _what to expect when you're expecting_, is that still possible?" Heather began to glow of happiness. She was taking her girl on a date! Tonight!

"Yes, of course. Your reservation is made, ma'am. Thanks for your call, and have a nice day. "

"Great. Bye!" As Heather hung up, she let out a little squeal.

"Yes." As Heather made a little happy dance, Naya stepped in.

"Why are you dancing, hun?" Naya asked with a little smirk. Heather turned around; a little scared if Naya had heard her. She wanted it to be a surprise, after all.

"Nothing. I... I uhm... I'm just happy to see you." Heather said with a smile. Naya sighed but smiled.

"Come here," Naya spread her arms and Heather immediately jumped in them. Naya kissed Heather on the cheek and chuckled.

_Sometimes, my girlfriend is such a goof. A sweet goof_, she thought. She wanted to pull away, but Heather didn't let go. Naya was surprised.

"Heather, wha-"

"Shhht, I wanna enjoy this alone time with my girl," Heather whispered.

"Well, I that case..." Naya said and wrapped her arms tight around Heather, and softly rocked them back and forth. Heather closed her eyes and sighed.  
"Hmmm. You should know, I love hugging you. You're so soft, and your breathing calms me..." Naya giggled and squeezed a little.

"Well, I love hugging you, too." Heather loosened her grip so she faced Naya.

"And _that's_ why this relationship works." Naya laughed and pulled back.

"Would you like to walk with me, Ms. Morris?" she said with a British accent as she offered Heather her arm. Heather giggled.

"Of course, Ms. Rivera, why wouldn't I?" Naya laughed.

"Your accent is amazing, Heath." Heather smirked.

"Come on, let's film the last bits of this episode!" Naya said, as she linked her arm with Heathers and opened the door. Heather didn't make a move.

"Wait," she said. Naya turned around. Heather quickly scanned the background and leaned forward to kiss Naya on the lips. Although it was a fast kiss, Naya felt really good after it.

"I'm really sorry that we can't start anything right now, but I just had to do that... I wanted to all morning," Heater immediately apologized.

"It's okay... I wanted to do that, too. I just didn't want to turn you on with the cast and stuff..." Naya said. Heather nodded and smiled.

"Well, since we're talking about turning each other on, I've got something to tell you." Heather and Naya stepped out of the trailer and walked towards studio C. Naya's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God, Heath!" she smacked Heathers arm and Heather started laughing.

"Just kidding, honey. There is something I need to tell you, though. But I tell after shooting." Naya pouted.

"Whyyyyyyy?"

"Because..." Heather leaned a bit down so her lips where just a few inches away from Naya's ear.

"I seriously don't want you to get turned on." Naya's eyes grew big as Heather pressed a soft kiss at the soft spot right under Naya's ear.

"Heath!" Naya squealed and Heather pulled away, huge grin on her face. Naya chuckled.

"You are _such_ a teaser!"

"Sorry," Heather said as she unlinked their arms so she could grab Naya's hand and give it a little squeeze, which made Naya feel incredible inside. They reached the studios where almost everyone was already waiting. Only a few people were missing: Dianna, Vanessa, Cory and Lea weren't there yet, but Heather didn't care they would show up anyway.

"Okay everyone, quick update y'all. We're gonna shoot some family scenes, so we'll be working separately for most of the time. If you read the script, you know that if your name is Lea, Cory, Naya, Chris, or Heather, you're gonna shoot one," Zach clarified. Heather jumped up and down from excitement. She had read the script. Brittany was gonna visit Santana and her parents, for a family dinner. She would be all dressed up, which she liked much better than the cheerio uniform.

"Okay. Studio F, Chris, Studio G, Lea and Cory, and Studio H, well, you know. For those of you who aren't scheduled for a family scene, you will be learning the dance to the groups number of this episode." Heather looked at Naya, who smiled.

"Studio H, from _H_eather," she said. Heather giggled.

"Go change now, and good luck with your scenes!" Zach said and everybody returned towards their trailers.

/\

After a long day of shooting, Heather and Naya met each other at Heathers trailer.

"Ugh, that was a long day... I can't believe Ryan said he will probably cut our scene!" Naya said as she fell down on the couch. Heather sat down next to her and pulled Naya in her lap.

"Yeah, I know. It's not a big deal though. I mean, how much Brittana scenes did he cut without telling us?" Naya sighed at Heathers comment.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." After a few moments, Naya spoke up.

"Heath?"

"Yeah?" Heather knew what Naya was going to ask, but she decided it was a good moment to test her acting skills, so she kept a straight face.

"What did you want to tell me this morning? Y'know, that thing that would turn me on." Heather giggled.

"What?" Naya asked, not sure why Heather giggled.

"Well... I really don't know how to say it," Heather said, teasing Naya.

"Heath! Please tell me." Naya pouted and Heather sat up.

"Okay. Can I take you to the movies tonight?" Heather asked casually. Naya's eyes lighted up.

"You mean, like, a date?" she asked carefully, not wanting to ruin the mood.

"Well..." Heather teased.

"Oh come on!"

"Yes, Naya, a _real_ date." Naya jumped up and bounced up and down on her spot.

"Really? Of course I want to go with you!" Heather smiled and Naya pulled her up. As Heather stood steady on the ground, she lifted Naya off the ground and kissed her on her lips. Naya smiled and laid her arms around Heathers shoulders, while retightening her lips again. After a few seconds, Heather pulled away and let Naya go. Naya couldn't be happier. Heather smiled.

"You're so beautiful when you smile..." Heather said as she stroked Heathers cheek. Naya chuckled.

"Gosh, that was cheesy, sorry," Heather said as her cheeks flushed. Naya giggled and pulled Heather in a hug.

"It's okay, I like it when you say cheesy things." Heather pulled away.

"So... Is it okay if I pick you up at nine? The movie starts at ten," Heather asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Any dress code?" Heather giggled.

"Anything _sexy_," she whispered, and Naya's eyes grew huge.

"That was _so_ hot... Wow." Heather smirked and looked at her phone.

"Well, since it's already 7pm, I gotta go. Y'know, grab some dinner and change." Heather voice woke Naya up from her thoughts.

"Okay, see you in a few hours," Naya said as she pecked Heather on the lips and hugged her.

"Hmm, still good," Heather said with a voice that sounded a bit like cookie monster that just ate a cookie. Naya laughed.

"You're such a dork," Naya said as she smiled and gave Heather a last kiss.

"See ya tonight!" Naya called as she walked out.

"Yeah, tonight..." Heather sighed. She wanted to make it special tonight, but she felt like just a movie wasn't enough for her. She had to make up something which was romantic and smart, but wasn't too cheesy or dorky. Suddenly a great idea popped up into Heathers head.

/\

Naya was pacing through her house, thinking about tonight. What was going to happen? Which clothes should she pick? Dress or skirt, heels or boots, heavy makeup or natural look? She felt sick. She wanted it to be perfect, so she had to be perfect. Suddenly, her toe hit the table.  
"Shit! Awh, that hurts!" Naya yelled as she jumped up and down.

_Get it together, Naya_, she thought. Okay. _One_. Skirt or dress? She knew Heather liked skirts better, so she picked a white skirt with a little ribbon on the left side. But before she put it on, she doubted. What kind of underwear? She wasn't sure about what was going to happen after the movie, but if _that_ was going to happen... She quickly opened her lingerie drawer and decided on a baby blue pair of panties and a matching bra. _Two_. Heels of boots? _I'm definitely wearing heels_, she thought. Suddenly, she got an idea. A little smile appeared on her face and she looked in the back of her closet. _Got it!_ she thought, and pulled out her mint green hooker heels. She smirked. Heather was going to love these. She picked a dark top, and decided on going for the natural look.

When she was all done, she looked at her phone. She had still 15 minutes to wait.  
She had almost fallen asleep, when her phone started ringing. Sleepy, she picked up.

"Hello?"

_"Jeez, what did you drink? You sound like you fell asleep next to a bunch of burning car tires."_ Naya chuckled.

"Nice to hear you, too, Dianna. And that made no sense. At all."

_"I know, I know. Hey, I was wondering maybe you could come over tonight. I got this really nice bottle of wine..."_

"Sounds cool, But uhm, I can't. I'm going on a dat- I'm _hanging out_ with Heather tonight. I'm sorry," Naya said sadly. She felt bad rejecting Dianna.

_"Oh, I understand. I guess I'm gonna call Lea, then."_ Naya could her she was disappointed.

"I'm really sorry, Di. Maybe Monday?" Naya tried.

_"Mmmkay. How was shooting today?" _Naya smiled.

"I went really well. Ryan said he'd probably cut our scene, though."

"_That sucks. Zach was tough on us today. And since Quinn's in a wheelchair, it isn't easy to dance._" Naya was distracted, because she heard Heathers car arrived.

"Ohw. Well, I've gotta go. Love you!"

_"Okay... Love you t-" _Naya hung up and quickly opened the door, where Heather was standing. Naya's jaw dropped when she saw Heather wearing a blue shirt with jeans, her favorite boots and her hair falling in big curls over her shoulders.

"Whoa, Heath... You look gorgeous."

"Stop staring, silly," Heather said as she giggled and Naya looked up.

"Sorry, I got-"

"_Lost in your thoughts_, I know. But thanks... You look pretty decent yourself," Heather said sweetly. Naya laughed.

"Don't push it, Morris! Now, get in the car." Heather smirked, but turned around and walked towards the car. Naya saw her change and smack Heathers butt. Heather jumped up and turned around.

"Oohh, you're so on my list..." Heather joked and Naya cracked up. They arrived at Heathers car and Heather opened the door for Naya.

"Ladies first," she said with a grin.

"Thanks Heath," Naya said as she stepped in the car. When she pulled her leg up, Heather saw her shoes.

"Oh my gosh, you're wearing those?!"

"Yes..?" Naya said, not sure why Heather would say that. Heather leaned down.

"Those heels turn me on..." she whispered and Naya smirked. Heather pulled back and walked around the car. As she sat down, and grabbed her hand. Heather looked up.

"I love you," Naya blurted out. Heather giggled.

"I love you, too, honey. That's why we're doing this, right?" Naya nodded and Heather leaned in for a quick kiss. Then, she started the car and drove towards the movie theatre.

/\

The movie had been nice. Since it was a private theatre, that had had the change to steal kisses during movie, and they had fully used that opportunity to make out. After the movie had reached the end, they walked towards the car hand in hand, and for a second, Heather could forget about all the hiding. She felt happy and complete. She looked to her right, towards Naya, who had a proud smile on her face, and her eyes almost screamed _this is my girlfriend, I'm proud of it and I love her to death_. Heather smiled, squeezed Naya's hand and opened the car door for her. Naya giggled, shook her head and stepped in the car. When Heather also stepped in the car and closed the door behind her, Naya grabbed her shoulders and kissed her long on the lips. Heather reacted and started sucking on Naya bottom lip as she raised her hand to Naya's cheekbone and pulled away.

"I'm so happy right now..." They both whispered at the same moment. Heather laughed and started the car. Naya let out a sigh of happiness and leaned back in her seat.

After 20 minutes, they arrive at Naya's house. They enter the house and Naya turns around to face Heather.

"This was the best night of my existence. Thank you so much." Heather smiled nervously.

_This is it_, Heather thinks, _this is the moment. It can't get any more perfect then this_. Without a second thought she moves closer to Naya and nudges Naya's nose with her own. They open their eyes and lock on just before their lips come in contact. An electric current runs through both of them and they lock their lips harder. Heather opens her lips a little bit and lets her tongue run along Naya's bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Naya grants her access and their tongues meet. A moan escapes but they don't know who it belongs to.

Naya tangles her hand in the blond locks and pulls Heathers face even closer to her own. Heather brings her hand up and cups Naya's cheek tenderly. Her thumb brushes over her cheekbone and travels down, cupping the back of her neck. They kiss like that for a few more minutes until both need a break to breath.

''I love kissing you, could do it for hours…'' Heather says a little breathless and hoarse. Her lips are red and swollen and her eyes are a shade darker than normal. Naya licks her lips looking at the heavy-breathing dancer before her.

''Hmm, me too. Let's go upstairs and get more comfortable.'' Naya winks at Heather, steps out of her shoes and takes Heathers hand. Heather lets herself get pulled along and can't help but stare at Naya's ass as they walk up the stairs. Right before they enter Naya's bedroom, Heather stops her.

''Uhm, I've got an idea. Can you wait her for just a minute?'' Heather pleads with her best puppy dog look. Naya smiles sweetly and nods.

''Okay, cool. You can come in after two minutes.'' Heather smiles broadly and quickly makes her way into the bedroom.

Naya places her back against the wall and lets herself slides down until she's sitting on the ground. She can hear Heather moving around in her room and almost gets up to take a peak. But she doesn't want to disappoint Heather so she waits patiently, looking at the clock on her phone. After precisely two minutes she gets up and knocks on the door.

''Can I come in now?'' Naya asks, her forehead leaning against the cool wood of the door. She'd be lying if she said the making out didn't have any effect on her, so she's very eager to have Heather in her arms again.

''Yeah, you can come in.'' She hears faintly from the other side of the door. Naya slowly opens the door and is stunned by the sight. Dozens of candles are placed on every flat surface in her room, even on the ground. Heather is standing at the foot of her bed, smiling sweetly at her. Her hair shines beautifully in the candle light, making her look radiant.

"Oh my gosh… How did you manage to do this?'' Naya asks, taken back. She takes a few steps forward until she can throw her arms around Heathers neck, hugging her closely.

''It's beautiful.''

''Well, I kinda wanted our first time to be special, because you're such a special person. You deserve all this. And…" Heather took a deep breath.

"And I'm ready to take the next step, are you?'' Heather shyly looks up through her lashes.

''How can I not be ready when you did all this for me?'' Naya leans up and captures Heathers thin pink lips between her own pouty ones. The kiss quickly becomes heated as Naya turns them around slightly and pushes Heather down onto the bed. Heather scoots up and lays with her head on the pillow, golden blonde hair spread out beautifully around her. Naya crawls on the bed and sits up on her knees, one on each side of Heathers hip. She stares down in awe of the other girl's beauty.

''Tell me again, why did I get so lucky?'' Her voice is slightly raspier because of the arousal and it sends an instant shiver down Heathers back.

''I think that we're both pretty damn lucky.'' Heather pulls Naya down and kisses her again with passion. Naya moves to lie down, so that their bodies are flush against each other. They both moan at the sensation of having each other so close. Heathers hand moves down and under Naya's top. Goosebumps cover the trail upwards she makes with her hand.

''Take of your top, I want to feel you.'' Heather whispers in Naya's ear, slowly licking her earlobe making Naya moan. Naya nods and stretches her arms upward to help Heather. She pulls the top off and her hand instantly moves to the clasp of her bra.

''This too.'' She looks into Naya's eyes for conformation and unclasps the bra when she finds it. Slowly she slides the straps down her arms and takes the bra off. Her eyes move down from Naya's shy gaze to look at the part she just uncovered. Hands come up to softly cup tan breasts, making nipples pucker and cause another delicious moan to come from the girl above. Heather slightly sits up and kisses her way down Naya's neck, down to her breasts. She closes her lips around a dusky nipple and lets her tongue flick over it. Naya's hand tangles in the blond hair again, pulling Heather closer.

Heather opens her eyes and looks up while sucking on the other nipple. Naya has her head thrown back and her chest is heaving. It's the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. She releases the nipple from their pleasurable hold and pulls Naya's face down to kiss her again. Naya's hands come down and almost rip her shirt of off her. Her pupils are blown and her hand finds the clasp of Heathers bra. It quickly comes undone and the bra falls from her body, uncovering two perky pale breasts.

Naya leans down and kisses her again. Then she moves down, kissing along her jaw to her ear.

''You're body is perfect, I just want to kiss everything,'' Naya whispers in her ear. Naya makes her way down Heathers neck, kissing all around Heathers breasts but teasingly avoiding her nipples. A low whine comes from deep in Heathers throat, making Naya giggle but complying an anxious Heather. She flicks the rosy nipple, watching it harden even more. Heather lets out an appreciative sigh.

"The rest of the clothes have to go too,'' Naya rasps, unbuttoning the blonde's jeans and pulling them off along with her panties. She then moves to unbutton her skirt but her hands get slapped away by pale ones. Long fingers make quick work of the button and zipper and a few seconds later she's completely naked. Heather flips them again and places Naya softly down on the mattress. They get lost in another passionate kiss and Heathers hand snakes down her body. Long pale fingers run along wet folds, making Naya moan out loud. Heather smiles and does it again with the same effect.

''Tell me how you want it…'' Heather whispers against Naya's lips. Fingers are teasing, running wetness everywhere.

''Inside... I want two inside...'' Naya is way too aroused to form proper sentences and this causes Heather to chuckle a little. Her fingers move down and tease at a dripping entrance. Slowly she slides first one finger in, and then two. Naya moans and starts grinding her hips into Heathers hand. It's so warm and wet that Heather can't help but moan at the feeling. She starts moving her fingers, curling them every time she bottoms out. This makes Naya moan louder and she picks up her pace.

''God… Heather..'' Naya arches her back, trying to gain even more. Heather looks down at the caramel skinned girl beneath her. Her skin is glistening in the candle light, chest heaving, legs spread, head thrown back and lips parted. It's the perfect picture of pure pleasure. Her thighs start shaking and Heather knows she's close. She brushes her thumb over a swollen clit and curls her fingers again. That's all it takes to get Naya over the edge. Walls are clenching around her fingers, squeezing them deliciously. She slowly pulls out her drenched fingers, when she's sure Naya's orgasm is over. She brings her fingers to her mouth and takes a tiny lick. She moans at the taste and cleans her fingers. Naya is looking at her with hooded eyes and lets out a tiny little moan at the sight. After her fingers are clean, Heather drops down on her back next to Naya, letting she girl enjoy the afterglow.

''I'll return the favor in a minute. I just need to take a break 'cause that was amazing.'' Naya rolls her head to the side, watching Heathers lazy smile turn into a smug one. ''Laugh all you want, I'm gonna rock you're world in a minute so be prepared.'' Naya warns Heather with a playful smile.

They lay there for another minute and then Naya moves quickly on top of Heather, taking her by surprise. ''You ready for this, miss Morris?'' She playfully smiles down at the other girl. The candle light makes the blue eyes seem even bluer and Naya can't help but get lost in them.

''I'm so ready for you, I don't think you realize how ready I am,'' Heather says with a sigh. ''Hmm, let me check how ready you are then.'' Naya moves her hand down and between Heathers legs. Her fingers meet drenched folds and they both moan. ''You are definitely ready.''

Heather moves up a bit to kiss Naya while tan fingers tease her folds. Heather is so wet that there's barely any friction when Naya rubs her clit. Her hips buck up searching for more stimulation. Naya smiles and breaks the kiss. She kisses down Heathers body, sucking on her nipples, dipping her tongue into a cute bellybutton and running her tongue along contracting abs. She sucks on protruding hipbones. Heather gasps at the sensation and bucks her hips up again. Naya settles in between her legs, arms coming around her thighs to keep her still and her mouth inches away from her throbbing core. Naya sticks out her tongue and takes a tentative lick. She immediately groans at the taste that's pure Heather. She runs her tongue up from entrance to clit a few times.

''Baby, it feels so good.. Please don't stop!'' Heather pleads, chest rising and falling quickly. Naya smiles and moans into her pussy, the vibrations making Heather moan again. Her lips close around her swollen clit and she sucks lightly, holding Heathers hips down from thrusting up again. She alternates between sucking and licking at her clit.

''I need your fingers, please…'' Heather pleads again, out of breath. Naya complies and gently inserts two fingers into her. She still them, letting Heather get used to the sensation and starts moving when Heather impatiently thrusts her hips downwards. Naya thrusts her fingers into Heather at a steady pace while licking and sucking her clit. It only takes a few more thrusts, curls of the fingers and licks to make Heather come undone with a loud moan. She arches her back and Naya gives a few last licks to her core, while cleaning her own fingers. She kisses her way up again and their tongues immediately tangle when they kiss, tasting each other.

''Hmm, you totally lived up to your promise. You rocked my world...'' Heather sighed opening her arms up so that Naya could snuggle up to her. It was silent for a minute, until Heathers face got flushed. Naya noticed, and looked up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just… I really liked it. More than I ever expected. More than I ever dared to dream." Naya smiled.

"Me too. I really liked it Heather, I really like you, and all I can think of tonight, is you," she pointed at Heathers heart, "me," she pointed at herself, "and our future together." She clasped her hand with Heathers and kissed Heather knuckles. She smirked.

"And how the house will get on fire if we don't blow the candles out." Heather laughed, and stood up, to blow the candles out. Naya helped her. After all the candles were out, they climbed on the bed and Heather wrapped her arms around Naya, so Naya was resting her head on Heathers chest.

"I can hear your heart," she whispered. Heather chuckled but said nothing, too busy stroking Naya's hair, or just too tired.

''But now I'm tired,'' Naya stated.

''Yeah, me too, Nay, me too. Let's sleep.'' Naya placed one last sweet peck to Heathers lips and snuggled into her more. They both fell asleep quickly listening to each other's heartbeats.


	18. Chapter 18

The moment I met you

Chapter 18

Naya woke up because of her buzzing phone. She groaned and waited for it to stop. When it wouldn't stop, she opened her eyes and searched for her phone. Angrily, she pressed on the unlock button and stopped her phone from buzzing. She sighed when it finally stopped. She looked down and saw Heather was still sleeping. She looked gorgeous; her golden locks spread over the pillow, a healthy blush on her cheeks and a tiny smile on her face. Naya let out a sigh of happiness.

"I can't believe you're actually mine…" she whispered to Heather. As in response, Heather let out a soft snoring sound. Naya giggled. Still very sleepy, Heather opened one eye. When she saw Naya's face so close to hers, she opened her other eye.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Naya whispered and Heather smiled.

"What time is it?" she asked, still not very awake. Naya tried to remember what time her phone had showed her.

"I believe it's 9:30. But it's Saturday, so we don't have to work." Heather softly cupped Naya's cheek and searched in her eyes.

"What?" Naya asked, a bit nervous. She didn't know why she was being nervous.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Heather asked. A grin spread across Naya's face.

"Of course. Every second of it," Naya confirmed. Heather smiled, and kept stroking Naya's face. Naya giggled because it tickled a bit, but she liked it. Since Heather didn't say anything, Naya decided to speak up.

"I'm really glad we took the next step in our relationship. Right before our date, I was thinking about it and I didn't feel ready _at all_. But you were so sweet, and patient, and gentle, so I figured it was the right time." Heather smiled and tipped Naya's nose.

"I guess you made it so much easier for me," Naya continued.

"You know I'm a bit of an over thinker, and I really didn't want our relationship to be about sex. I feel like it should be about _love_."

"I agree. But I felt it was the right time, yesterday. For me it was. The scariest part was, I had no idea what your opinion was, but I couldn't ask. I would have been a little awkward, don't you think?" Naya giggled as Heather made a weird was and said with a goofy accent: "Hey Naya, I think we should have sex, what do you think?" Heather was awake now, and Naya slapped her arm.

"Heather!" Heather laughed.

"What?" Naya shook her head, but couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes, I guess that would have been a _little_ awkward." Heather smiled and started stroking Naya's arm.

"Why are you doing that?" Naya asked. Heather looked up.

"You're soft," she said with a goofy grin. Naya laughed.

"I'm so glad I got you to myself for a whole day," Naya said as she sighed. Heather giggled.

"Can we just lay her for a while again? I'm getting a little cold, you know," Heather said. Naya nodded and rolled over, so her back was facing towards Heather. Heather shifted a little and put her arms around Naya, so they laid in the spooning position. Naya closed her eyes and exhaled.

"I could get used to this…"

"Me too, Nay," Heather whispered. After they had laid there for a while, Heathers stomach made a sound. Naya looked over her shoulder.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." Heathers stomach growled again and Naya frowned.

"I mean, yes, but we don't have to get up. We can stay in bed the whole day, if you want to. I'll eat later," Heather told Naya. Naya giggled and turned around.

"It's fine, Heath. Let's get you something to eat, shall we?" Heather smiled a placed a little peck on Naya's nose. Then she blushed again.

"Uhm, would you mind turning around for a few seconds?" Heather asked. Naya giggled and agreed.

"Sure, if you want me to." Heather smiled, glad that Naya didn't find it weird.

"I'm sorry," Heather murmured as she put on her panties and bra, "but I'm not quite used to you seeing me naked." Naya giggled.

"Heath, it's fine,really. I understand… I guess. I mean, we have seen each other like that like, a hundred times," Naya joked. Heathers face flushed.

"Okay, you can turned around again." Naya turned around.

"I know… But now, it's different…" Heather smiled awkwardly as she crawled under the sheets again. Naya laughed.

"It is?" Heather nodded.

"Of course it is," Naya said to herself.

"First, I could only think about kissing you and right now," Naya wiggled a little closer towards Heather, "I can actually _do _it." Heather would have smiled about the bad joke, but Naya had made her so horny that the only thing she could do was lean forward and press her lips on Naya's. Naya hummed in the kiss, which made Heather smile. Naya pulled back.

"Wait, lemme put on my underwear, too." Heather frowned but let go of Naya. Quickly, Naya grabbed her panties and bra, put them on, and turned around to face Heather, who's jaw had dropped.

"Hey! No staring," Naya giggled and slid under the sheets again and locked her lips with Heathers. Heather smiled and kissed her back. Just when the kissing began to grew more intense, Naya pulled back. Heather opened her eyes and pouted.

"No more?" Naya laughed and placed a last peck on Heathers.

"Sorry honey," Naya said with a smile and put her arms around Heather. Heather pouted and Naya hugged her really tight.

"But why?" Heathers stomach growled in response. Naya laughed.

'_That's_ why," she said as she tipped Heathers nose and jumped off the bed. Heather sighed and sat up. Naya jumped back on the bed and pulled Heather up.

"Come on, let's make you some breakfast!" Heather smiled and shook her head.

"Tell me again why _I _am the goofy one?" Naya giggled and she grabbed Heathers hand. As they walked down the stairs, Heather stood still. Naya looked up.

"Don't you think we should like, get dressed or something? I mean, what if some paparazzo sees us in our underwear, together on the couch, eating from the same plate?" Naya giggled, but walked up again.

"I guess you're right. But first, I feel like showering." Naya and Heather stood still and Heather looked Naya into her eyes.

"Hmm… that sounds like a great idea," Heather murmured. Naya didn't smile anymore. The only expression Heather saw on her face, was _lust. _Without any second thoughts, Heather lifted Naya up, started kissing her and walked towards Naya's bathroom. While Naya was trying to unclasp Heathers bra, Heather moaned softly and closed the door.

/\

After their _hot _shower, they got dressed and sat down in the living room.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Naya asked as she took a sip of her coffee. Heather smirked.

"_You._" Naya almost choked and started coughing heavily. Heather chuckled and patted Naya's back.

"Sorry, Nay. I was just kidding. I'd never thought you would react so-"

"Never mind!" Naya quickly said. Heather smiled and shook her head.

"But seriously, I don't know. I'm so hungry, I could eat anything." Naya smiled and let her fingertips wander over Heathers cheek.

"You're cute… Should I make you pancakes?" Heather sat up.

"Yes!" Naya grinned and walked into the kitchen.

"Plain or blueberry? Sadly, I don't have chocolate chips, so I can't make you those." Heather followed her girlfriend into the kitchen.

"Hmm…" she said a bit sad.

"I guess just plain." Naya looked up. As she saw Heather had started to sniffle, she immediately walked towards her.

"Hey, honey, what's wrong?" Heather shrugged.

"Nothing, just… I hate those diets I have to follow. I never just can eat whatever I want, even if it is for one day," Heather lied. Naya saw it in Heathers eyes, but she didn't ask her about it, she laid her hand on Heathers cheek.

"I know they suck, right? I hate that I'm not able to go to McDonalds, or KFC or any fast-food restaurant…" Naya said. A single tear slid down Heathers cheek. It scared Naya.

"Heath, please don't cry! Come here," she said as she opened her arms and Heather walked straight into them.

"Sssht," Naya cooed as she rubbed Heathers back and let her cry on her shoulder, a bit concerned why Heather would be crying over a diet. Heather pulled away and looked up, still a bit sniffling.

"I'm okay. I mean, kind of…" she took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. And I know it's hard sticking to it, but we have to. It's part of our job…" Heather laid her head on Naya's shoulder.

"Just plain pancakes?" Naya asked hopefully. Heather chuckled.

"Of course," she confirmed as she pecked Naya's cheek and walked into the living room again. Naya decided to not follow her - she thought it was better to let Heather deal with her own, personal stuff.

Heather was going through her phone. No one had sent her a text, but she had to find distraction. She absolutely didn't want Naya to notice that she still was sad about it. It'd been ages ago!

_Classical jazz sounds come out of the speakers. A twelve year old Heather sits on the ground, tying the laces of her brand new tap shoes. She smiles. She is really happy her mom could afford new shoes, with all the drama happening with Dad. She stands up and restarts the song. As she tries to remember the choreography she has learned last week, she walks around, makes little jumps and shuffles through her room. She stands still - chin up, back straight and arms up. _

"_5, 6, 7, 8," she counts out loud and begins to dance. A little move here, a tiny spin there, and a lot of feet work. Luckily, she is dancing on the carpet, so her mom doesn't get bothered by the sounds her shoes make. Heather closes her eyes and makes a final spin. As the song ends, she imagines she's standing on stage with a thousand people in the audience, all cheering and clapping. Heather makes a little bow and opens her eyes. Her eyes fly to the door as her mom storms in._

"_Mom, don't you see, I'm trying to practice!" Heather says, a bit irritated. But then, she sees her mother's facial expression and she knows something is going on._

"_It isn't Dad, is it?" Heather asks. Her mom doesn't say anything. Heather starts panicking._

"_Oh God no, please Mom, say something!" Heather starts crying and her Mom hugs her._

"_His time has come, Heather. He wants you to be there when it happens." Heather's tears blindfold her. Her arms can't let go of her moms waist. Her feet can't move. Not a single step. _His time has come, _echo's through her head… _

"So here's your panca- Heather?" Naya found Heather staring at a family picture at the wall. Heather didn't react when Naya called her name.

"Heather? Are you here?" Naya put the pancakes on the table and waved her hand in front of Heathers face. Heather blinked a few times, then looked up.

"Thanks for the pancakes, Naya," she said. She tried to sound cheerful, but Naya heard something was going on.

"Heather, if there's anything I can do for you, please tell me. I know something is going on, and I will leave it up to you if you want to tell me or not, but please know I'm here for you," Naya said, completely ignoring Heathers statement about the pancakes. She sat down next to Heqather and put a hand on her knew. Heather swallowed.

"Hey, maybe you think I'm crazy, but I don't believe something stupid like a freakin _diet_ could make you so sad," Naya whispered as she lifted Heathers chin, so Heather head to look at her. Heather still didn't say, though.

"And, please remember, maybe we are girlfriend and girlfriend now, you're still one of my best friends, and I hate seeing you so sad that you shut down. I'm worried, Heath. Please say something." Naya almost sounded desperate. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"It's my dad. He-" Heather inhaled deeply.

"When I was little, I'd make me blueberry pancakes every Wednesday morning before I'd head off to school, and those pancakes just brought op a lot of memories…" Naya couldn't hold back anymore and hugged her girlfriend very tight. Heather started crying again.

"Ssht, honey it's okay. I know what you're going through. Please know that I'm here for you," Naya cooed. Heather stopped crying and was only sobbing now.

"Well… There's something you can do…" Heather said as she looked up. Naya shifted a bit on the couch. Heather exhaled softly.

"Kiss me," Heather whispered. Naya looked Heather in the eyes, as if she wanted to ask Heather if she was sure. Heather nodded firmly and Naya pressed her lips on Heathers. Heather exhaled sharply and tightened her lips again, as she moved a little , to show Naya she wanted her to sit on her lap. Naya took the hint and shuffled a little so she could sit on Heathers lap.

Heather smiled and started stroking Naya's thigh. Naya's kisses became desperate and her tongue stroked against Heathers bottom lip.

Heather opened her mouth and their tongues immediately met. Naya leaned a bit forward, encouraging Heather to lay down. Heather scooped down and Naya crawled on top of her. Their tongues danced together, and Heather let out a soft sigh of enjoyment when Naya let her fingertips wander over the swell of Heathers breasts. Suddenly, Naya's dog Lucy started to bark from upstairs. Naya ignored it, but Heather pulled away.

"Xcrew that dog," Naya said, heavy breathing and leaning forward to kiss Heather again, but Heather sat up.

"Nay, it's fine. Let's take her for a walk," Heather said with a smile. Naya groaned.

"Okay… Can you get her?" Naya asked politely and Heather laughed.

"Of course," she said as she grabbed a pancake from the plate and walked upstairs.

"Lucy, come to Mommy… We're gonna go for a walk!" Heather said with a voice like a little kid. Naya smiled. She loved it when Heather was acting like that, it was so adorable. Heather walked downstairs with Lucy in her arms. Naya's smile grew bigger as Lucy jumped on the ground and ran towards her.

"Hey, little girl, how are you?" Lucy barked excited and Heather grabbed their jackets. As Naya pulled on her own jacket, she puckered her lips. Heather chuckled.

"Awh, please? One last kiss before we go outside?" Naya asked sweetly. Heather smiled and pressed her lips at Naya's. Naya hummed and tightened her lips before she pulled away.

"Mmmm, still good," she laughed and Heather shook her head, chuckling. Naya walked towards the door and hold it open for Heather. Heather nodded gently and stepped outside. Naya followed her with Lucy. Heather linked their arms and happily, they wandered through the streets.

"You know, right now," Naya whispered, "those pap's can suck it. They don't bother me at all, you know. I'm just happy, and they're allowed to see that, right?" Heather smiled.

"Totally. You have the right to be lucky," Heather confirmed. They sat down on a bench and while Lucy was busy following a cat with her eyes, they kept on the conversation.

"It just sucks that we can't be like, together _together_ in public," Heather sighed and Naya pulled her into a hug.

"As long as we don't get too sad, it's worth it. For me, at least. I know it's not the way we want it to be, but hey, we got each other."

"I guess…" Heather glanced to the left. A few fans were running towards them. Heather flinched.

"Oh no, what are we gonna say," Heather panicked. Naya grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

"Just be friends. For now, okay?" Heather gulped and nodded as she saw the fans were less than 10 foot away from them.

"Oh my gosh, Jennifer, do you see that? It's Santana and Brittany from Glee!" Heather heard.

"Really? Whoa, I had never thought I'd actually meet them!" The girls stood in front of them right now, nervously giggling. Heather shot an awkward look towards Naya. _Improvise!, _Naya mouthed.

"Hey girls, how are you?" Naya asked politely. One of them squealed.

"Great. Can we take a picture?" Heather blinked.

"Of course!" she blurted out. The three girls sat down next to them and took various pictures.

"This is not as bad as I thought it would be," Heather whispered.

"Just smile, and it will be fine," Naya whispered back. The girls stood up again.

"Oh my gosh, I still cant believe it!" One of them said. Naya chuckled.

"Can we give you a hug?" The same girl said. Heather rolled her eyes, but Naya poked her softly and spoke up.

"Of course, come here," Naya said. The girls jumped up and down and threw their arms around Naya and Heathers neck. Heather sighed, but softly put her arms around the waist of the girl. The girl squealed again and pulled away. Heather smiled at the glimmer in her eyes. She felt good about making those girls so happy just by giving them a little hug.

"Well, thank you for your time," the tallest girl said.

"It was a pleasure," Naya said. Heather smiled. She was proud of Naya for handling it all so well.

"Bye!" she called as she waved to the girls when they walked away. When they were out of side, Naya turned herself towards Heather.

"Couldn't you at least try to be a little polite?" Heather blushed.

"I'm sorry, Nay. I wasn't really prepared…" Naya smiled.

"It's okay. Come, I think Lucy is getting a bit tired." Heather was glad that Naya wasn't mad at her. Heather grabbed Naya's hand and held it tight.

"Just like _friends_," she whispered.

.

Hey guys, what's up? Thank you for reading, and if you liked it please leave a review! (:

First, I wanna talk about the previous chapter. I didn't talk afterwards because I didn't want to ruin the like, sexy vibe with my boring afterwards talking haha. But yeah, it's was really fun to write! My Beta **Miesjje** wrote a big part of it - pretty much all the sexy stuff, so if you liked that, go PM her (;

This chapter was more a "between" chapter, if you know what I mean, so I don't really have anything to say about that. Please let me know in the review section if you liked the little flashback!

So yeah again, hope you liked it, please leave a review or put something in my askbox.

_Little spoiler: _Next chapter will be HeYa in Mexico with Vanessa and Kevin! :3

Xo Ave

Fanfic-gleeluver54 . tumblr . com


	19. Chapter 19

Weeks past, and suddenly, they were done filming their last shot of season 3 and they didn't have to work for a couple months. The night before, Heather had stayed with Naya. She had most of the time.

When they just had recorded their last auditorium scene, Vanessa called Heather.

"Heather!" Heather turned around.

"I'm going on vacation with a few friends to Mexico, this summer, and I was wondering if you would like to come." Heathers eyes sparkled. She hadn't been on vacation for a long time, because she'd been too busy.

"I'd love that!" she said excitedly.

"Who's coming?" Vanessa shrugged a bit.

"Not that many people you know. Kevin's coming, though." Heather smiled a bit. Suddenly, an amazing idea popped into her head.

"Can I bring Naya?" Vanessa frowned.

"She's been so busy last month, I think she could use a break. And I'm 100 percent sure Kevin would want her to come, too." Heather would be disappointed if she wasn't allowed to bring Naya.

"Well, I guess it would be fun. You should go ask her," Vanessa said. Secretly, she'd hoped for a vacation just for Heather and her, but now, Naya was probably gonna come, too…

"Nay. Naya!" Heather called as she jumped into Naya's trailer. Naya looked up and smiled.

"Vanessa asked us if we'd like to join her on a vacation this summer! Will you pleeeeeeease come with me?" Heather asked sweetly as she bounced on her feet. Naya laughed, stood up and stroked Heathers face a bit.

"Honey, calm down, otherwise my trailer will fall down."

"Sorry," Heather said. Naya giggled.

"Sometimes, you're so much like Brittany. But you know what? I really, _really _like Brittany. In fact," Naya started whispering, "_she turns me on._" Heather gulped.

"Anyway… I'd love to go with you! But isn't it like..." Naya paused to think of the right words to use.

"It won't embarrass Vanessa, will it?" Naya asked a bit shy.

"I mean, since she knows and since we know she knows."

"Well, she was acting a little strange, but I don't think it will _embarrass_ her." Naya's frown turned into a smile.

"Well, in that case, _lemme pack my bag_," Naya joked and Heather giggled.

"Okay, I'm gonna go tell her. See you in the choir room?" Naya smiled.

"For the last time…." she whispered. Heather noticed she was sad.

"Hey, maybe Santana's high school is over, but that doesn't mean that _we_ are over. In fact, I believe not being around each other every day will make our connection even stronger... For now," Heather added quickly. She couldn't help but smile when she thought about their future. Naya nodded.

"For now," she sniffled. Heather pulled her into a long, passionate kiss and she felt a tear roll down Naya's cheek and landed on her own. It made her wanna cry, too. She pulled away.

"I've never said this before, but I'm really glad you were brave enough to tell me how you felt about me. This," she pointed at their clasped hands, "means the world to me. I honestly wouldn't know where I'd be without you." Heather smiled and pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad we're also friends, though." Heather let out a shiver.

"Okay, I have to go," she told Naya. Naya gave her a last quick kiss and Heather walked out of the trailer. Naya let out a sigh of happiness.

* * *

After they had filmed the last choir room scene, Heather ran up to Vanessa.

"Vanessa!" Vanessa turned around.

"Naya has agreed to come. Isn't that fun?" Kevin walked towards them.

"Really? That's _crazy! _Yeah, my little bee goes with us," he said as he made a little happy dance. Vanessa chuckled. Maybe, it had been the right choice.

"Okay, that's great. It's in 2 weeks. I'll send you guys the plane tickets plus some information about the hotel, the island and some other stuff." Heather squealed. She was so excited.

"Okay, that's wonderful. I'll text you." Heather hugged Vanessa and Kevin and turned around to walk towards her car. As she was walking, she sent a text to Naya.

_It's official, we're going to Mexico! Enjoy the rest of your night. Sadly, I can't stay, I promised Ashley to hang out. Love you, Xoxo - Heather _

As she pressed the send button, she bumped into Harry.

"Oh sorry, Heather, I didn't see you!" Harry apologized. Heather shrugged.

"It's okay," she said. Harry smiled and pulled into a very tight hug. Heather liked hugging Harry, with all his muscles and stuff.

"What was that for?" Heather asked as they broke away.

"For the three years we worked together. I just wanted to thank you for all the great moment we had together." Heather smiled as she thought of _Valerie_.

"Yeah, it's been a great time. I'm gonna miss you, old man," she sighed. Harry smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"Bye," he called as he walked away.

"Bye," Heather said as she waved.

* * *

Two weeks later, Heather, Vanessa, Kevin, Naya, and a few other people sat on the plane. Naya was laughing with Kevin and another girl, while Vanessa was explaining a few hotel rules to Heather. She wasn't really paying attention.

"… and that's why we decided on Kevin and Naya sleeping in one suite, and you and me in another suite." Heather looked up.

_"What?!"_ she said a little too loud. Naya looked up and shot Heather a _do you need something? _gaze. Heather shook her head and returned her attention to Vanessa.

"Look, I want to keep it cool for everyone, and I know you would love to _fool around_ with Naya, but we just can't do that. And besides that, Kevin really wanted to sleep in one room with Naya. He knows her better than I do, so I figured this was the best way to spit up." Heather sighed, but agreed.

"I guess so. You _do_ have a point… It has to be cool for everyone." Vanessa smiled.

"I'm not doing this because I don't like that you and her are _together_," she whispered, "I'm doing it because I just don't want anyone else to notice." Heather looked up in Vanessa's friendly eyes, and exhaled.

"Yeah, that makes more sense." Heather closed her eyes and noticed how tired she was.

"Is it okay if I get some sleep?"

"Of course, sweetie, you look really tired."

"Wake me up if we get there…" Heather murmured and fell asleep.

* * *

"Pssst, Heather, wake up!" Heather opened one eye, and then the other.

"What?" she said a bit cranky.

"The plane just landed." Heathers eyes grew bigger. She looked at Naya, who locked their eyes. She looked a bit nervous. Heather wondered why but walked towards the steps and walked downstairs. Naya followed her and whispered something in her ear.

"Can you follow me towards the bathroom? I haven't touched you all day, I need you." Heather smirked and quickly told Vanessa that Naya had to pee and that they would meet in 20 minutes again.

When Naya and Heather found the bathroom, they did a quick check if nobody was actually peeing. After they'd found out nobody was in there, Naya quickly locked the main door and pressed Heather against it, firmly kissing her. Heathers eyes rolled up as she inhaled sharply. Naya poked her tongue against Heathers lips until Heather opened her mouth. Their tongues found each other and rolled against each other. Naya's slid her hand under Heathers top and Heather moaned at the cold touch. Naya smirked and moved towards Heathers neck, marking her and leaving a dark spot on Heathers neck. Heather whimpered.

"Looks like somebody has to wear their hair down…" Naya murmured with a raspy voice. The tension between Heathers legs grew and Heather closed her eyes, while Naya moved her lips towards her collarbone. Naya noticed how turned on Heather was and slid her bar leg between Heathers legs, under Heathers skirt. _Thank god I'm wearing shorts, _Naya thought as she smirked.

"Uh!" Heather groaned. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"¿Hola? ¿Puedes abra la puerta, por favor? Tengo que hacer pis,(_Hello? Can you open the door, please? I have to pee.)_" they heard a lady say. Naya pecked Heathers lips a last time and opened the door.

"Gracias._(thanks)"_ Naya smiled politely and pulled Heather with her. Heather sighed.

"Whoa, that was _hot_," Heather said, still heavy breathing from their _moment_. Naya blushed.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you by pushing you against the door or something… I just… I hadn't been able to touch you for so long, and I needed to do," she looked up and down Heather, "_that._"

"You didn't hurt me… It's more like the opposite," Heather said. Naya grabbed her hand.

"Come, let's grab our suitcases and go find the hotel," Naya giggled and they walked away.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel, Heather felt almost guilty because she had to leave Naya alone. But the night had already fallen over the island, and Heather had to admit; she was _exhausted_. When they arrived at their floor, Heather kissed Naya on the cheek.

"Goodnight," she whispered. Naya was really sad.

"Yeah, you too."

Heather and Vanessa walked towards their room and entered.

"Whoa, it's huge!" Heather said impressed. She looked at Vanessa, who just smiled and sat down onto the bed.

"I'm really glad you asked me to come with you," Heather said. Vanessa chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"I know you don't like being apart from her, but we can't change it. Tomorrow, she'll be all yours. But for now, you have to share her with Kevin." Heather giggled and pulled away.

"Well, I'm gonna shower, I'm tired as fuck," Vanessa stepped into the bathroom and Heather changed into her pajama's. While she waited for Vanessa, she thought about Naya. Of course. She hated being separated from her. But Vanessa was right: she would have plenty of time tomorrow.

As Vanessa returned from the shower, Heather got a text.

_Hey, I can't sleep because I miss you too much :( And Kevin is snoring like a drunk grizzly bear which smokes 40 cigarettes a day.- NayNay. _Heather giggled. A drunk grizzly bear which smokes 40 cigarettes a day? Smiling, she shook her head and typed something back.

_I can't sleep either... Xoxo - Heather_

ON the other side of the wall, Naya was staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep, when her phone buzzed. Sighing, she turned on her side and slid the lock of the phone. She smiled at Heather's text.

_Meet me in the lobby in 10. - NayNay_

Naya got out of bed and threw on some sweats and a t-shirt. Grabbing her phone and a beach towel, she headed down to the lobby. She sat down in one of the chairs while she waited for her girlfriend to arrive. After a minute or two she heard the quiet sound of flip-flops against the stone floor. She stood up and is greeted by shyly smiling Heather.

"You sure I didn't wake you?" Naya asks.

"Positive. Couldn't sleep with the thought that you were so close but yet so far." Naya smiled shyly and shuffled her feet on the ground.

"Why did you bring a towel?" Heather asked. Naya looked down at the towel in her hands and then smiled at Heather.

"I brought a towel because we're going to the beach. I thought we could maybe like, watch the stars together." Again, Naya got shy bringing up her idea.

"Well, aren't you romantic? Let's go, Miss Rivera." Heather took Naya's hand and pulled her out of the lobby. They settled in comfortable silence, they both didn't feel the need to say anything. After a short walk they arrived at the beach and they walked up to the shoreline. Naya placed the big towel down and sat on it. She opened her legs, motioning ofr Heather to sit in between of them, placing her back against Naya's front.

There was a light breeze, but it wasn't cold. They sat there for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"It's really nice here, so beautiful," Heather said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, it is. And you make it even better," Naya whispered in Heather's ear, placing a lingering kiss just beneath it. Goosebumps spreaded down Heather's neck, making her shiver involuntarily.

"Are you cold, baby?" Naya asked, tightening her arms around the blond girl.

"No, not cold. You just make me shiver, that felt really good," Heather said smiling, turning her head to the side, giving Naya a peck.

"It did, huh? Well, let me do it again then." Naya smiled wickedly and brought her lips down to Heather's neck. She started ghosting her lips across the pale planes of her neck, sometimes sweeping her tongue out, sometimes softly sucking, careful not to leave a mark. Heather let out a soft moan at the pleasurable feeling of Naya caressing her neck like that.

She turned around in Naya's arms and softly pushed her down, so that she was lying on her back. She straddled Naya's hips and brought her face down, so that their lips are almost touching. They looked into each other's eyes. Naya's eyes were almost begging Heather to kiss her. That was enough conformation for Heather to bring her lips down and kiss those full lips passionately.

Naya laid her hand around the dancer's strong back, hugging her closer. Heather's hands got lost in dark locks. Soon, their tongues were tangled in a wet, hot battle. Unconsciously, Naya started grinding her hips up. A moan escaped her throat when she felt Heather's center rock into hers.

"I need you baby, please," Naya whimpers, grinding up with more force.

Heather opened her eyes and locks them with Naya's desperate ones.

"Are you sure, we're on a beach?"

"Hell yeah, I'm sure. It's a private beach and it's like 1am, so no one's gonna be here." Naya leaned up and kissed Heather again, trying to persuade her even more.

"Okay, no need to say more," Heather whispered hotly in her ear. Her hands travelled down Naya's body, pulling her shirt up. She moved down and started kissing Naya's toned stomach while pulling down her sweats and underwear. She sat back on her calves and pulled them completely off.

Breathlessly, she took in the sight of Naya spread out in front of her. She was so unbelievably beautiful, it almost hurt. She bend down again and gave Naya a kiss. Then, she moved back down and made herself comfortable between caramel thighs. She brought her long fingers up, trailing them around Naya's very wet sex.

"Baby, don't tease. Just..." Naya begged, hoisting herself up on her elbows so she could see Heather's face.

Heather complied and started licking Naya's sex. After a few minutes she brought her hand up again and entered her with 2 fingers. She started moving in and out of her at a steady pace while sucking on her clit.

Naya moans got louder and her hips started trashing. Heather kept them down with her other hand, pulling her fingers out of her and swiftly entering her with her tongue. This was the final push that Naya needed and she was sent into an earth shattering orgasm.

She threw her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her moans and whines. Heather moved her tongue in and out a few more times. When Naya's breathing started to regulate again, she grabbed her underwear and sweats and put them on the orgasm blissed girl again. Then she laid down next to Naya, ignoring her own aching need.

"Does it get better every time? Like, cause I... I don't think I can handle it get any better." Naya stumbled over her words, trying to form a proper sentence.

"I don't know, babe. Maybe?" Heather laughed and sat up. "Let's get back to the hotel, I don't want Kevin or Vanessa waking up and seeing that we're gone."

Heather offers her hand to Naya and helps her up. The fold the towel and make their way back to the hotel. They're waiting for the elevator when Heather notices a devious glint in Naya's eyes.

"What are you up too?" Heather asks, turning towards the shorter girl. Naya shakes her head, and enters the elevator. Heather huffs and steps in behind Naya. The doors close and before she's knows what's happening, Heather's pinned up against the glass wall. Naya is furiously kissing her neck and sucking on her earlobe. Hands are roaming across her stomach, under and up her shirt, making their way to het boobs.

"Baby, we can't. Not in here…" Heather manages to choke out when Naya caresses her nipple.

"I wasn't planning on fucking you in here, wait until we get back to the room." Naya smiles at her and again Heather notices the same glint in her eyes, now together with lust and passion.

The elevator doors open and Naya drags her to Heather's room, taking her keycard and swiping it open. She opens the door quietly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping girl. Softly, she closes the door and ushers Heather into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"Okay so, you're going to have to be quiet. Get up in the counter and hold on." Naya says with a commanding voice. Heather complies, to turned on to care. She hops onto the counter and spreads her legs so that can stand in between them.

"Those shorts have got to go." Naya pulls at the hem of her shorts, signaling for Heather to lift her butt so she can take them off together with her underwear. Once they're off, Heather settles back down on the counter and Naya leans up to kiss her.

Her hand doesn't waste time finding her center, circling her clit. After a dozen rounds she moves her hand down and enters the hot waiting entrance in one smooth move. Heather tries to muffle her moan, but is unsuccessful. Naya pulls Heathers face down, connecting their lips to muffle the moans.

Her fingers start moving faster and Heather is on the brink of orgasm. Naya notices and sweeps her thumb over her clit, making Heather tumble over the edge. Their kiss muffles the moans, as Naya brings her down from her orgasm.

In the same way Heather did with her, Naya picks up Heather's underwear and shorts and pulls them up her legs.

"I think I can sleep fine now, don't you think?" Naya playfully asks, slapping Heather's butt.

"Yeah, I think so too. I'll see you again in the morning."

They share one last lingering kiss and then Naya makes her way out of the blonde's room, trying to be as silent as possible. Heather gets into her bed again, thoroughly exhausted. She falls asleep quickly, unaware of the fact that Vanessa is awake in the bed next to hers, woken up by whispered words and a closing door.

* * *

**A/N: **Oohh, cliffhanger! Sorry guys. Thank you for reading, as always (: Make sure to leave a review! I'm kinda heading towards the end (three more chapters to go!), and I would really like the idea of 100 reviews before I upload my last chapter, which will be an epilogue.

I wanna thank my incredible Beta **Miesjje **for helping me out with this chapter and more (: Make sure to check out her one-shot **you oughta know**. It's amazingly sexy :3

Btw, those Spanish just came from google translate, I have no idea if they're right :')

Yeah, that's probably it. Again, please leave a review. What do you think Vanessa heard? (:

Bye guys, thanks for all you support, I love you

Xo Ave

Fanfic-gleeluver54 . tumblr . com


	20. Chapter 20

"Who was that?" Vanessa said, not moving. Heather jumped up.

"Vanessa! You scared the _fuck_ out of me!" Heather said.

"Ssst," Vanessa said as she brought her index finger to her own lips. Heathers cheeks flushed.

"Wh-what did you hear?" Heather stuttered. Vanessa shrugged.

"Enough to know that you and Naya were in the bathroom, sharing _sweet lady kisses." _Heather chuckled as Vanessa used one of her favorite Santana quotes.

"Yeah… I'm really sorry 'bout that," Heather murmured. Vanessa sighed.

"Heather, I need to tell you something." Heather looked up and Vanessa sat down on Heathers bed.

"You might have noticed that I haven't been really supportive towards you guys. Or, yeah I have, but not all the time. And it's not you, or Naya, it's just…" Vanessa took a breath.

"Despite everything, you guys are perfect for each other. You seem to give everything up to be able to be together... And it's _so _beautiful. But Heather…" Vanessa looked down, too embarrassed to look Heather in the eyes.

"In high school, I was friends with the only out lesbian in the whole school. I was her only friend, though. And there were _a lot_ of people who thought I was a lesbian, just like her. Nearly every day, people made fun of me. They'd ask me if I wanted a threesome, or if I liked _scissoring_… It was _really _bad. I transferred schools for my senior year, and I never talked to her again…" Heather rubbed Vanessa's back as a tear rolled down Vanessa's cheek.

"I still feel like I'm a bad person for being so weak, and… when you and Naya are together, it reminds me a lot of high school." Heather was surprised. Vanessa had never told her about high school.

"Honey, you're _not_ weak! Please don't tell yourself you're weak." Vanessa looked up.

"It's just… She always told me about _later._ I didn't really know what she meant by _later_, but anyways. She always told me things like 'later, I'm gonna marry a girl like me,' and 'right now, my life is horrible, but later, my life will be _perfect_.' And you guys seem… _perfect."_ Heather chuckled.

"Believe me, Vaness, Naya and I are far from perfect! No one's relationship or marriage can be perfect," Heather told her.

"Yeah, but still, it looks like you are…" Heather chuckled.

"We have our moments too, just like everyone. For example, I don't like it when Naya acts like a spoiled little kid when she doesn't get what she wants. And I know Naya doesn't like it when I eat unhealthy, 'cause I can dance it off, but she can't. And trust me, we have a lot of arguments about who we're gonna tell about _us_." Vanessa calmed a bit down.

"Nobody's marriage or relationship doesn't involve imperfections." Vanessa smiled and wrapped her arms around Heather.

"I'm really sorry," Vanessa whispered. Heather smiled.

"It's okay," she said. Vanessa pulled away, but grabbed Heathers hand. Heather blushed and quickly pulled her hand out of Vanessa's.

"I uhm… I haven't washed my hands yet," Heather said as she sat on her hands. Vanessa smirked.

"Hey, can I sleep in your bed tonight?" she asked.

"Of course." Vanessa crawled under the sheets and Heather followed her. They were facing each other.

"Since when did you know you liked Naya as more as a friend?" Vanessa asked silently. Heather giggled and shifted a little.

"I guess I always knew. No, that's not true. I guess, when Santana began to struggle with her feelings for Brittany, I began to struggle with _my_ feelings for Naya. We'd always been really close, even before you joined the cast. Since like, the first day we met, we had this connection. We always said things like_ I love you. _I think I considered her part of my family. When Santana and Brittany really became a couple, I knew I wanted to be a couple with Naya. Every time I had to kiss her, I felt goose bumps throughout my whole body. I think, in the end, we just decided to take out friendship to the next level." Heather swallowed.

"One day, I want to marry her and get kids together. It sounds really cheesy, but she _is_ my future. And if I could choose how my future would go, she'd be in it. I love Naya with whole my heart, and my biggest wish is that we can show it to everyone." Vanessa sighed.

"That's amazing, Heath." Heather got lost in her thoughts. What if they'd break up; What if Naya would choose someone else over her; What if Santana and Brittany broke up. Would they survive that?

"Heath!" Vanessa snapped Heather out of her thoughts.

"Don't think bad things. Focus on the nice things." Heather sighed.

"One last question," Vanessa giggled.

"Are you _gay_?" Heather almost fell out of bed.

"I don- I don't know. I guess I'm _nayasexual_." Heather smirked.

"No, seriously. I don't know. But on the other hand, I don't care. As long as I'm happy." Vanessa smiled.

"It doesn't matter anyways. Well, I'm going to get some sleep." Vanessa stood up, but Heather grabbed her wrist.

"Please, stay in this bed." Vanessa smiled, pressed her lips on Heathers forehead and crawled under the sheets again.

"Thanks for still being my best friend," Heather whispered. Vanessa giggled.

"You're mine, too. Goodnight."

* * *

The following days, Naya and Heather had a lot of fun. Vanessa told Kevin she wanted to stay with him, so Naya and Heather got a room for themselves. It was Naya's room, which included a king sized bed, and a large tub, which they took full advantage of. After ten days, they got on the plane again, and before they knew, they were in LA. Heather texted Ashley if she could pick them up.

_Hey Ash, we're in LA again. Can you pick us up? - HeMo. _Naya and Heather sat down, waiting for their suitcases.

"Does she know?" Naya asked casually as she took a sip from her latte. Heather froze.

"No. I want to tell her, though. She knows I liked you, but I've never told her you liked me back."

"Do you feel bad because you haven't told her yet?" Heather looked at her phone.

_Sure! "Us" is you and Naya, I assume ;) hey, why don't you invite her over for dinner tonight? - Ashley. _

"Kind of… She just invited you to have dinner at our place, by the way. You want to?" Naya nodded. Heather blushed.

"What?" Naya asked.

"Nothing. I just…" Heather took a deep breath.

"Don't you think that's the perfect moment to tell her?" Naya always choked on her coffee, but quickly recovered.

"I guess so. You really want to tell her, don't you?" Heather nodded.

"Yeah. We could tell her tonight. I can stay for dinner and then we'll tell her," Naya said. Heathers face lit up.

"Really? Yay," she said, trying to be not too excited, because she knew Naya was nervous. She quickly texted Ashley back.

_She'd love to! Ok, our cases just arrived, we'll walk towards the parking lot. - HeMo_

"Come on," Naya said, grabbing Heathers hand as they walked towards the parking lot after they picked up their suitcases.

After they'd waited for about 10 minutes, Ashley's car appeared. Heather waved, and Naya walked towards the car, but stopped. Heather turned around.

"I feel like I'm not ready," Naya whispered, facing the ground. Heather pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, we're in this together, right?" Heather caressed Naya's cheek and Naya looked up.

"Yes…"

"Please don't be scared, I'm right here, with you." They walked towards the car. Ashley stood next to it, waiting for them. As she saw Heather, her grin grew wider.

"Heatherrrrr," she said as she pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you," Heather said as she pulled away. Ashley smiled and turned to Naya. Naya smiled a little awkwardly as Ashley patted her shoulder.

"Well, get in the car." Naya opened the door and stepped in. Heather looked at her as if she asked her something.

_Do you want me to sit in the back with you? _Naya nodded.

"Uhm, Ash? I'm gonna sit in the back with Naya, if that's okay with you." Ashley stepped into the car as well.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

The drive home was a bit quiet. Heather tried to keep the conversation going, but Naya and Ashley weren't in the mood. Well, Naya was just way too nervous to say something and Ashley pretended like she had to really focus on the road. _Yeah right_, Heather had thought.

Ashley opened the door of the apartment.

"So… come in! Do you want something to drink?" Ashley said as she invited Naya in. Naya smiled politely.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine." Heather smiled as they watched the two of them having their little chat.

"Okay, the food will be ready in 40 minutes… You can watch some TV if you want to?" Ashley said. Heather smiled.

"Is it okay if Naya and I take a little nap? We're really tired from the flight," Heather said.

"Of course! Do you want to sleep in my bed, Naya?"

"Thanks, but I think I'm gonna sleep in Heathers bed this time, if you're okay with that," Naya said, trying to keep her cheeks from flushing.

"Sure! Don't nap too long, okay? Do you want me to wake you up when the food is ready?" Heather nodded.

"Yeah, that would be great." She grabbed Naya's hand and pulled her towards her room. She closed the door behind her, but before she could kiss her girlfriend, Naya spoke up.

"Wait, what are we gonna do? Because if you want to do, _you know_, we have to be really quiet," Naya whispered.

"Yeah… I know. Are you actually tired?" Naya nodded.

"A bit… You?"

"Me too. So I guess, we could just cuddle?" Naya smiled.

"Or a little more…" she whispered. Heather gulped. Naya attached her lips with Heathers, pressing their bodies together. Heather sighed and kissed her back. Soon, their tongues danced together and fingertips wandered over cheeks, collarbones, hips and thighs. Naya pressed Heather a little forward and Heather fell down on her bed, still holding Naya. Naya rolled onto her bed, still holding Naya. Naya rolled onto her side and pulled away. Heather pouted.

"No more _sweet lady kisses?" _Nayachuckled.

"No, but my pants are a little uncomfortable… can you help me out of them?" Heather smirked and crawled on top of Naya, searching for the zipper and quickly unbuttoning Naya's pants. As soon as they were off, Heather unbuttoned her own skirt but before she could finish, Naya slapped her hands away and slid the skirt down Heathers legs.

"No," Heather breathed as Naya straddled her legs.

"We can't do this right now…" Naya looked a little disappointed.

"Please, lay here with me…" Heather said. Naya crawled up, still a bit grumpy, but as soon as Heather opened her arms for her she dove into them. Heather giggled.

"After dinner, we'll send Ashley to her boyfriend's house, and then, we can take full advantage of my bed." Naya sighed.

"I can't believe the fact that we did it like, _everywhere, _except for your bed," she whispered.

"I know. Well, we better get some sleep." She put the sheets on top of her and Naya, and quickly, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door.

"Heather? The food is done!" Naya looked up and saw Heather was still asleep.

"Heather? Wake up," she whispered. Ashley opened the door. Naya panicked because she knew she wasn't wearing pants, but quickly, she reminded herself that she was laying under the sheets.

"Uh oh, hey Naya. Can you wake up Heather please?" Naya nodded firmly, and Ashley walked towards the door, but turned her head.

"Do you guys always sleep like that?" Naya froze.

"Like what?" Ashley chuckled.

"Like _spooning_." Naya's cheeks flushed.

"Never mind," Ashley said. She noticed a pair of pants on the ground and she wanted to speak up, but decided not to and walked towards the kitchen. Heather had woken up.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Naya whispered. Heather smiled.

"Grab your skirt, we have something important to tell." Heather smiled and stood up, putting on her skirt while Naya put on her pants. She grabbed the blonde's hand and they walked into the kitchen.

"Mmm, that smells amazing, Ash!" Heather said. Ashley giggled.

"It's just mac and cheese, silly," Ashley said.

"Yeah, but still!" Naya shifted nervously and they started to eat. After a little while, Heather looked at Naya.

_Do you think it's the right time to tell her? _She signed. Naya nodded. Heather cleared her throat and put her fork down.

"Ashley, we want to talk to you about something," Heather said. Ashley looked up. Heather wiggled nervously on her chair and Naya macaroni suddenly got very interesting.

"Do you remember when I told you I liked Naya as in more as a friend?" Ashley's mouth fell open.

"Wait, you told her? But, that conversation was months ago, I thought you moved on or something!" Heather chuckled.

"Yes, I told her." Naya looked up, blushing.

"And," Heather said, "she liked me back." Ashley dropped her fork.

"You can't be serious! Wait… are you guys dating now?" Naya nodded. Ashley stood up. A big smile spread across her face.

"Whoa, that's amazing for both of you! Come here," she said and Heather stood up and gave Ashley a big hug. Naya just sat awkwardly on her chair.

"You too, Naya," Ashley said. Naya smiled and wrapped her arms around both of them. Heather pulled away and they sat down again.

"Awhhh, look at them," Ashley cooed as she watched them. Heather stick out her tongue.

"But wait… When I woke you up… I saw this pair of pants on the ground. Did you guys-"

"No!" They both said.

"No, we didn't. We wanted to, though," Heather confirmed. Ashley chuckled, but then got serious again.

"Do you want me to leave for the night, or…?"

"Uhm, actually, we were planning on going to Naya's place. If you're okay with that," Heather said as she blushed.

"Of course." Naya smiled. She was really glad they told her. Heather stood up.

"Thanks for the mac and cheese Ash, it was delicious." Ashley and Naya stood up, too. Heather grabbed her purse.

"You're welcome, honey. And thanks for telling me." Heather smiled.

"Now, give mommy a good night kiss," Ashley said as she opened the door for Naya and Heather. Heather chucked and pecked Ashley on her cheek. Naya smiled and pulled Ashley into a hug.

"Thanks for being so supportive," she whispered. Ashley smiled.

"Anytime."

* * *

_2 weeks later_

As always, Naya was woken up by soft kisses that were being pressed to her shoulder. She hummed and snuggled back into the pale arms that were holding her.

"Hmm, morning baby," Heather whispered in her ear, followed by a kiss to her lobe.

"Good morning indeed. I love waking up next to you." Naya turned around in Heather's arms and placed a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose.

"But can we like, sleep for another hour or so? I'm not ready to wake up yet."

"Yeah, sure we can. We haven't made any plans." Heather placed a kiss on top of dark locks and settled back into her pillow. After a few minutes, the blonde's breathing regulated, signaling to Naya that she was asleep again. Honestly, she wasn't sleepy anymore. She just needed more time to think. For weeks now she'd been walking around with an idea in her head, and telling Ashley 2 weeks ago had only made her feel stronger about it. She was so tired of keeping her relationship hidden from their cast mates, their friends. She's so happy that she wants to scream it from the rooftops, but Heather is still kind of reluctant. Anyways, she really wanted to tell them, since they'd almost got caught a few times.

After half an hour or so, she untangled herself from Heather's limbs and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. They'd been staying a lot at her house, but Naya loved it.

Breakfast was almost ready when Heather made her way into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?" Heather yawned and ruffles her hair.

"Yeah, I wanted too. But I couldn't fall back asleep. So I just got out and decided to make my girlfriend a lovely breakfast." Naya said, smiling sweetly at Heather. She made her way to the table, placing the plates in front of both of them.

They started eating in silence but Naya can't help but fidget nervously. After a couple of minutes, Heather couldn't take it anymore and stilled Naya's bouncing knee.

"What's up? You always bounce your knee when you have something you want to ask."

Naya smiled shyly, embarrassed by the fact that she's so easy to read.

"Uhm, you know how we've been talking about coming out to our friends?"

Heather silently nodded and put down her cutlery.

"I know you're really still on the fence about this, but I'm so tired of sneaking kisses and hiding how happy I am to have you when they're around. They'll understand, Heather, it's just our friends. And what I felt yesterday, when we told Ashley… It felt so good. To be able to be honest with her, and I want to feel that too when we're around the cast," Naya pleaded, taking Heather's hand and squeezing it.

"I know you're tired of hiding too, I can see it in your eyes. And we don't have to go around telling the world, just our friends."

Heather looked away from Naya's begging eyes, composing herself. She stared at the table for a minute, weighing her options.

"O-okay…" She whispered, barely letting out a sound. She coughed to clear her throat from all the tension she's feeling.

"Okay, let's do this. Today, I want it to be over with. Let's invite them all over for lunch and just tell 'em." Heather looked up to find Naya smiling at her like a mad woman. Then, she got picked up into a hug by a squealing Naya. Naya put her down and pecked her on the lips.

"It's gonna be okay, honey, I know it is. Now let me call everyone and set it up."

Heather stopped Naya by grabbing her elbow, making her turn around to face her again.

"Please no Mark. He's either going to make inappropriate comments or throw a tantrum and I really don't want him being there. This needs to be special, and him being there will prevent that."

Naya nodded and kissed Heather again.

"Okay, honey. We'll forget about him."

* * *

They were sitting on the couch, both nervously tapping their feet waiting for their friends to arrive. The food for lunch was already finished and then, all that was left is the people to eat it. Naya stands up and starts pacing the room.

"Ugh, why do they have to be late to-" Before she could finish her sentence, the doorbell rang, making Heather jump up from the couch and walk to the door.

"Everything going to be alright, I know it," Naya reassured Heather one last time. Heather smiled and opened the door. Lea, Cory, Chris and Amber walked in. They greeted each other happily and all took place at the table. The conversation started easily and continued as all the others arrived. After fifteen minutes, everyone was seethed at the dining room table, enjoying the marvelous lunch Heather and Naya had prepared.

The two girls kept throwing each other nervous glances. After the fifth or sixth glance and reassuring smile, Amber decided to speak up.

''I'm not gonna say this isn't all nice and stuff, I love seeing you guys. But what's up with this impromptu lunch and the nervous energy between you two." Everyone hummed in agreement and Heather shot Naya one last nervous look that said _it's now or never_. Naya coughed nervously and got up out of her chair. Everyone looked at her strangely, except for Vanessa who was onto their plan and smiled at her encouragingly. Naya moved around the table and stood behind Heather's chair, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"We have something to tell you all, and we didn't want to tell you over the phone so…" Naya started, trying to sense everyone's reactions.

"What we wanted to tell you is tha-"

"We're dating." Heather blurted out, a blush covering her pale cheeks. Naya looked down at Heather, a shocked expression on her face. She collected herself quickly, though.

"Yeah, what Heather said. We're together, as girlfriend and girlfriend." Heather looked up smiling, but that smile faded when she heard the group started chuckling. They looked up from each other's eyes to see their friends keeping in their laughter and exchanging looks.

"Well, that's about time!" Chris broke the silence. The group broke out in full out laughter and the girls couldn't help but laugh along in relieve.

"What, you guys knew?" Heather asked. A few guys smirked.

"Of course we knew. You guys weren't that sneaky. But we never told you because we wanted you to tell us yourself," Chord said. Naya smiled.

"So, you're all cool about it?" Heather asked, still a little bit nervous.

"Well, yeah of course. Kevin owes me 20 bucks 'cause he said you wouldn't tell us until the new season," Harry says pointing at Kevin.

Naya and Heather let our relieved breaths and settle back down at the table. They exchange on last look and then join the conversation that started up like nothing happened.

* * *

Thank you for reading, guys! First of all, I'm really really really sorry about the late update. I've been very busy. But yeah, I hope you like it.

Oh my god 99 reviews! Still one to go till 100 :3 the person who writes the 100th review, gets a shoutout.

Thanks for your support and patience, guys… I love you.

Xo Ave

Fanfic-gleeluver54 . tumblr . com


	21. Chapter 21

_A few months later._

"Happy half year anniversary, sweetheart," Heather sang as she walked into her bedroom, waking up Naya. Since Ashley wasn't home, they were staying in Heather's apartment. Naya groaned, opened her eyes and saw a bright smiling Heather, who was holding a pink cake in the shape of a heart. Naya's jaw dropped.

"How did you manage to do this?!" Naya asked, pointing at the cake. Heather shrugged.

"I have my ways," Heather said, still smiling. Naya chuckled.

"It's amazing, Heath. Thank you so much." Heather smiled and set the cake on the bedside table. Then, she bent down to kiss Naya passionately. Naya smiled, grabbed Heathers face and pulled her on top of her. Their kisses were tender and gentle, but also full of fire and love. Mostly love. Naya hummed in the kiss and let her tongue touch Heathers bottom lip. Heather smirked and opened her mouth, giving Naya's tongue permission to enter. Their tongues touched and rolled around each other. Heather slid her hand down towards Naya's breast, pinching her already hardened nipple. Naya gasped. Heather moved her lips towards Naya's neck, still kneading her breast. Naya whimpered, which caused Heather to giggle. Naya looked Heather in the eyes and Heather melted. _Those eyes… _she thought. Naya smiled and kissed Heathers lips again. After a while, Naya pulled away. Heather pouted.

"Don't I get more kisses?" Heather said. Naya chuckled.

"Maybe, but not now." She sat up.

"First, I wanna talk to you about something." Since Naya still wasn't dressed after their wild night the day before, Heather had a lot of trouble keeping herself from staring at Naya's chest. Naya noticed.

"Hey, no staring!" Naya said, snapping with her fingers. Heather looked up.

"Sorry, I can't help it…" Heather said, still a bit absent. Naya chuckled.

"Well, why won't you move your lazy ass towards the living room, so I can dress myself?" Naya said. Heather pouted.

"Can't I help you?" Naya shook her head, laughing.

"No sweetie. Tonight, you can help me _undress_." Naya winked and Heather agreed.

"Yeah, that seems fair… But don't you have to shower first?" Naya saw Heather was onto something because she had this _I'm gonna rip your clothes off of your body and lick you everywhere_ smirk on her face. And to be honest, she was pretty turned on…. Naya nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so… You can help me with that, can't you?" Naya said, her voice a bit raspy. Heather gulped.

"Of course I can," Heather said. She slowly walked up to Naya, kissing her on the lips. Naya grabbed Heather by the waist and lifted her up, carrying her towards the bathroom. Heathers mouth formed an O-shape. Naya smirked.

"Someone has been training their arms…" Heather murmured, but Naya cut her off by pressing her lips against Heathers. Naya pushed her girlfriend against the bathroom door and it didn't took long before clothes were flying through the bathroom. After a few seconds, Heather was completely naked and Naya pulled her into the shower. Heather felt really turned on, and the stream of hot water made her feel even hornier. Naya moved her lips towards Heathers neck and pushed her leg between Heathers legs. Heather let out a soft moan.

"No…" she managed to say. Naya looked up, unlocking her lips from Heathers neck.

"Today, we're gonna make it all about you," Heather whispered. Naya pulled one eyebrow up, but let out a loud moan when Heather slid one finger inside her. Heather smirked and attached her lips to one of Naya's boobs. Naya sighed. Heather added a second finger and started to trust and Naya screamed it out.

"Please don't stop! Please!" Naya begged. Heather let out a soft moan, enjoying seeing Naya like that. She _loved_ it. Heather raised her lips towards Naya's ear and whispered something.

"More?" Naya nodded firmly.

"Are you close?" Again, Naya nodded. Heather smirked and added another finger. She trusted three more times, and pressed her thumb on Naya's swollen clit. That was all what Naya needed to climax. She screamed Heather's name and Heather kept trusting as Naya's wa;;s clenched around her fingers, letting Naya ride out her orgasm. When Naya was done, Heather slowly pulled her fingers out of Naya. Naya smiled.

"Whoa, Heather, that was incredible. Do you want me to-"

"No," Heather cut her off, "today was all about you, remember?" Naya nodded.

"Today is a very special day, and I want you to _feel_ special…"

"But I want you to feel special, too," Naya said. Heather smiled.

"You make me feel special by just being here with me, you know. I can't imagine what my live would be like without you." Naya smiled.

"That's really sweet, Heather," Naya said as she smiled and hugged the taller girl.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want a piece? It tastes amazing!" Heather said, offering Naya a piece of the cake.

"Nahh, I'm fine. I can't eat too much of that, and you know, once I started I can't stop eating. Maybe tonight, okay?" Naya said, a bit sad. Heather pouted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Naya turned around and sat down in the lazy chair as she watched Heather enjoying the cake. She took a deep breath.

"Heather, I want to talk to you about something." Heather looked up and swallowed.

"You can tell me everything," she said. Naya smiled.

"I know, babe, I know. That's why I want to talk to you." Heather sat up.

"So, a week ago, when you were going shopping with Ashley, I visited my little sister."

"Ooh, Nickayla! I haven't seen her in a long time. How is she?"

"Good, good!" Naya said, "but she told me something. She said she had visited Mom and Dad the day before, and she told me they were a little _concerned_ about me." Heather's smile disappeared.

"Concerned, why would they be concerned?" she asked. Naya wiggled in her seat.

"Well, Nicky told me they found it a little weird that I still didn't have a boyfriend. You know, I'm 25 now, and they are waiting for their first grandchildren. And in their eyes…" Naya sniffled and sat down next to Heather, "it's taking too long. They want me to find a boyfriend like, really fast…" Heather put her arm around Naya.

"That's horrible!" Heather said.

"Well, not _horrible_. They're still my parents… It just really sucks," Naya said and looked up.

"Heather, I think we need to tell them about us. Your mom, too. They have the right to know that I'm happy now. That _we _are happy now. Together." Heather choked on her cake.

"Wh-what?!" Naya giggled as she wiped off a little frosting of Heathers face.

"I'm serious. I want to tell them, now." Heather put her empty plate on the coffee table.

"Like, now?"

"Tonight, over dinner. We'll go to my place, since Ashley sill probably be back this afternoon. I'll call my partents, you'll call your mom. Say it's for a little dinner." Heather's eyes widened.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" Heather said. Naya nodded.

"I don't know, Naya. I understand you want to tell them, especially because of what Nicky told you. But Naya…" Heather locked their eyes.

"They're our _parents_. Don't you think it's a little too early to tell them? I mean, they would never look at us the same way." Naya's jaw dropped.

"Too _early?! _We're having our 6 months anniversary today! Are you afraid it's going to change? That _we_ are going to change? Because personally, I don't think so. If it would only be for me, we would end up together. We would get married, and get children and," Naya started sniffling, "I just love you _so much_, and I want everyone to know. _Especially_ my parents, because I love them too and they ought to know how happy I am with… with _you. _So why are you being so stubborn? And besides that, you only have your mom to tell, I have two parents. Twice as much stress, double the change to be not accepted by them!" Heather's eyes grew big and Naya immediately regretted what she said.

"Honey, I'm sorr-"

"You've never _ever_ yelled at me like that before," Heather cut her off. Naya looked down, feeling ashamed.

"Why would you bring my dad up like that?" Heather yelled. Naya started to cry.

"I don't know what I was thin-"

"He's _dead, _Naya, I know, but that doesn't mean he's never existed! What the hell were you thinking?" Naya inhaled sharply. Heather stood up, tears in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Naya asked as Heather walked towards the door.

"Out." Heather pulled the door in the frame with a hard _Bang_, leaving Naya behind.

_What's the matter with you? Follow her!_ Naya grabbed her keys and ran towards the parking lot.

"Shit," she cursed to herself as she saw Heathers car wasn't there anymore. As fast as she could, she stepped into her own car. She knew there was only one place where Heather would be, but she decided to not go there. Instead, she drove towards Dianna's house. As she rang the doorbell, she nervously tapped her foot. Dianna opened the door.

"Naya! I'm so happy to see you! I hate the fact that we don't see each other very often because Quinn's not a main character anymore." Naya didn't respond.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dianna said a little worried. Naya began to sniffle.

"Naya, are you… are you crying?" Naya started to cry really bad, and Dianna quickly pulled her into her house. Then, she threw her arms around Naya and let her friend cry on her shoulder.

"Sssht, honey, it's okay," Dianna cooed.

"Even though my shirt is getting soaked…" Naya chuckled through her tears.

"Thanks, Dianna," she whispered. Dianna giggled.

"For what? I've barely done anything!" Naya laughed.

"I don't know. For being my friend, Iguess." Dianna sat down and pulled Naya with her.

"No problem, sweetie." Dianna poked Naya's belly. Naya giggled.

"So… are you gonna tell me what's going on, or do you want me to just grab a bowl of Ben and Jerry and two spoons and put on the TV so we can watch some Dora the Exploder?" Dianna asked. Naya laughed.

"No… Yeah I'll tell you." Naya took a deep breath.

"Today, Heather and I would have our six months anniversary." Dianna smiled, and squeezed Naya's hand, not wanting to interrupt her story.

"But," Naya continued, "we got into a fight this morning. Well, not a real fight. But we were talking about telling our parents-"

"Wait, hold up! They don't know?" Dianna asked surprised. Naya blushed and shook her head.

"That's sort of my point. I really want to tell them, but Heather completely freaked out when I brought it up. I've done something really stupid, though." Naya buried her face in her hands.

"You don't have to tell me, honey," Dianna said, softly stroking Naya's dark locks. Naya just cried. After a little while, Dianna spoke up.

"Honey, I don't think this is going to work. You need to apologies to her for _whatever_ _you've_ _done_. You're her girlfriend, and she is yours, and she loves you more than anyone, even though it doesn't seem like it right now," Dianna said.

"Well, I don't know about that, Di. I've never seen her so upset…" Dianna pulled Naya on her lap. Naya giggled.

"I love you, you know that right?" Dianna told her. Naya nodded.

"Yeah, and I love you, too. But this is different.

"Not exactly. What if we got into a fight, and I'd make some rude comment about you being like, _mixed race_ or something, and you would run away to clear your head, would you still love me?"

"I guess so. I'd ell you that you can't say something like that, but I'd still love you. Why?" Dianna smirked. After a few seconds, Naya blinked two times with her eyes and smiled.

"Ooh… I get it now." Dianna smiled and hugged Naya from behind.

"You see? And that's just us! Your connection with Heather is so much stronger than ours. So…" Dianna stood up, walking towards the kitchen, and returning with a glass of water.

„First, you're gonna drink this whole glass of water. Clean up your face a bit, so you don't look like a _sad clown hooker_." Naya chuckled but did what she was told.

"Then, you're gonna grab your car keys and your purse, so you can apologies to Heather," Naya coughed.

"But I don't know where she is!" Dianna smirked and showed Naya her phone.

_Hey, is Heather at your place? - Dianna_

_Yeah, why? - Vanessa_

_Just wondering, thanks! Xo - Dianna_. Naya sighed.

"I don't like seeing you sad, Nay, and honestly, I think Heather is the only one who can make you really smile again," Dianna spoke wisely. Naya hugged her friend.

"Thanks Di, you're the best," she whispered. Dianna smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Go," she told Naya, barely hard enough to be heard. Naya turned around and walked out of the house, towards her car. As she put on the radio, _Songbird_ by Fleetwood Mac came on. She smiled and made her way towards Vanessa's apartment.

* * *

"… and I just don't know what to do because I hurt her feelings so bad by walking away and she probably thinks I'm a selfish, arrogant _bitch_!" Heather sobbed into Vanessa's shoulder. Vanessa was awkwardly patting her back.

"I'm pretty sure she's not… Just calm a bit down," Vanessa said.

"No! She never wants to see me again!" Heather sobbed. The doorbell rang.

"Well… I'm not so sure about that yet," Vanessa said suspiciously. Heather frowned.

"You should open the door, I'm pretty sure it's for you," Vanessa whispered, encouraging Heather to walk towards the door. Heather swallowed and gave Vanessa a quick hug, The doorbell rang again. Heather stood up and opened the door. There she was. Eyes still a bit puffy from all the crying, but also determined, and fierce. Heather gulped as she saw Naya and she felt like she was going to pass out. Naya felt her chest tighten as she saw her girlfriend. If Heather still _was _her girlfriend, because she wasn´t sure about that. She wasn´t sure about anything at that moment. Heather stepped a little to the left, allowing Naya to step over the threshold. Naya smiled shyly and mouthed a little _thank you. _Heather coughed.

"Can you give me a sec," Heather said, her voice a bit cranky.

_Damn, that sounded really off, _she thought.

"Of course," Naya said politely. Heather walked into the living room, meeting a stunned Vanessa.

"You didn't send her home, did you?" she asked.

"No, of course not!" Heather yelled.

"Jeez Heather, what's wrong with you? I'm over here," Vanessa said.

"I'm not ready for this, Vanessa, I'm not ready _at all_. I don't even know what this conversation will be about. What if she wants to break up? Or worse, what if she just came to tell me that she never wants to see me agai-"

"_Heather!" _Vanessa called. Heather stopped talking abruptly.

"Please, calm down. Look at me," Vanessa said, lifting Heather's chin up.

"It will be fine, I promise. Do you want me to get her?" Heather nodded and sat down. Vanessa smiled and walked out of her living room.

"Hey naya. It's been a while since the last time I've seen you!" Vanessa said as she gave Naya a hug. Naya smiled and hugged her back.

"I know right? How are you today?" Naya asked. Vanessa pulled away.

"Good, good. You?" Naya nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess… I'm not really suer, though." Vanessa pouted.

"Uhm Naya?" Naya looked up.

"I believe someone wants to talk to you. She is sitting in the living room. I'm upstairs if you guys need me, okay?" Naya nodded again.

"Thanks, Vanessa."

"You're welcome," Vanessa called as she walked up the stairs. Naya smiled. Vanessa was such a sweetheart. But right now, she had to focus on herself. And Heather. She let out a soft sigh and opened the door. The blonde stood up.

"Hi…" Heather whispered.

"Hey," Naya said and she sat down onto a kitchen chair. Heather didn't know what to say. Naya didn't either, but she knew she had to apologize.

"Heather, I am so sorry about what I said. I have no idea what I was thinking, and I just want you to know that I regret what I said, and I hope you will forgive me," Naya said, almost in tears. She felt so bad. Heather didn't say anything.

"I came here, because I really want to know where we are now. I said something really awful, and I want to know what price I have to pay for that…" a tear streamed down Naya's face, "and I will accept it. So please, be honest with me, and tell me how you feel. Even if you feel really bad about me, or if you feel like breaking up with me." Heather's jaw dropped.

"Naya, I would never break up with you. Like you said this morning: You _are _my future. But this morning, I felt angry, and sad, because I couldn't believe you made such a rude comment about my dad. That was really low, Nay," Heather told Naya.

"I know…" Naya didn't know what to say. Heather stood up and sat down on another kitchen chair, so she was facing Naya.

"Honey, did you really think I was going to break up with you about some stupid comment?" Heather asked and Naya nodded.

"Well, not exactly about _some stupid comment_, but you seemed so upset when you walked away, and I was really worried about you," Naya clarified.

"I was crying so much, because I thought were angry at me for walking away, and I was mad at myself, for not being brave but just enough to tell you what I felt. Because of my dad, too. It just hurts to be reminded of him. And I felt stupid for just turning around, not saying anything," Heather told Naya, "but right now, I feel actually kinda happy. You know, not really happy, but still. We talked about it, and that makes me feel good," Heather said. Naya smiled.

"Yeah me too. I'm glad I came. Are we good?" Naya asked. Heather nodded.

"Okay… But one more thing," Naya said.

"What about telling our parents? I don't know what to do anymore, it depends on you."

"I want to tell them. Tonight. You are right, we've kept this a secret for way too long," Heather stated.

"Are you sure?" Naya asked carefully.

"Yeah, really sure. I want my mom to know who I really am. And who I really want to be." Naya smiled.

"_Who _do you want to be?"

"Heather '_my girlfriend is Naya Rivera and I love her more than anyone else in the entire world_' Morris," Heather giggled. Naya laughed out loud.

"No, but seriously, I wanna become Heather _Rivera_," Heather said as her cheeks flushed. Naya smiled.

"That's so cute, Heath. Come here," Naya said as she pulled Heather into a tigh hug.

"I love you Heath."

"I love you, too NayNay."

* * *

_And they live happily ever after, hahah. 2 more chapters! I cut this chapter in half because otherwise, it would be too long. I hope y'all could handle the HeYa-drama and didn't die hahah._

_Whoa, guys 100 freakin reviews! Thank you so so so much for reviewing, you guys make my dreams come true. I feel famous hahahh yeah you guys are the best _

_Spoiler; Last chapter will be, as I already told you, an epilogue. But what I haven't told you yet, is that there are gonna be KIDS :3 yeahh, they're having kids together. Please leave any names in the review section, and if they're cute, I maybe use them! _

_Again, I love you guys so much, thanks for reading, reviewing, whatever you've done to support me :3_

**Shoutout to Faberrybrittana14 and Meech0831 and my incredible Beta Miesjje **


	22. Chapter 22

Heather paced nervously through the kitchen. She'd just called her mom to ask if she wanted to come over for dinner at Naya's place. Luckily, she'd said yes. Right now, Naya was on the phone with her mom.

"Hey Mom, it's me, Naya," Naya said as she sat down onto the couch.

"_Oh hey Naya! I didn't expect you to call, how are you, honey?" _Yolanda said. Naya smiled when she heard her voice.

"I'm good, Mom. Great, actually. I just called you because I miss you, and I haven't seen you and Dad in a while. Would you like to come over tonight?" Naya said. On the other side on the line, her mom quickly asked Naya's Dad something.

"Just for dinner. Heather and I are cooking some Chinese food," Naya added.

"_Heather?_" Yolanda said surprised. Naya's smile faded again.

_Oh crap, _she thought, _how the hell can I solve this? _

"Umm, yeah, Heather will be there, too. I asked her, too, because you know she's a really good friend of mine and I consider her family," Naya stuttered.

"_But honey, you just told me it was a family dinner. Heather is not family!"_ Yolanda said. Naya pouted.

"Mom! I can't just send her home, you know that," Naya said. Yolanda sighed.

"_Naya, I love you, but I don't get it. Why is she around like, literally _all_ the time? I know she's a good friend of yours, but this is a family dinner, and you know the rules."_ Naya grew mad.

"What rules? That I only can bring a boyfriend?" she said angrily.

"_Yes, for example_."

"Mom, this isn't fair. I love Heather, I invited her over for tonight and she will be here whether you guys like it or not," Naya stated. Heather walked out of the kitchen and gave her a look.

"Why do you look so sad?" Heather whispered.

"Uhm Mom, just a sec," Naya said as she turned to Heather.

"I'll tell you afterwards, okay?" Heather nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

"I'm back," Naya said.

"_Naya, I don't know if your sister has already told you, but your dad and I are a bit… _concerned_, if that's the right word. Nicki has a boyfriend, Mychal has a girlfriend, although I don't know how long that's going last," she murmured, "but anyway. Why don't you find yourself like, a cute guy_?" her mom said. Naya froze. Oh no, she wasn't ready for this type of conversation.

"Mom, you know that I don't need or want a boyfriend right now. I already told you, I have friends who I love," she glanced at Heather as she thought _or more than just friends_, "and I think I'm doing perfectly fine without a guy, don't you?" Naya said a bit shy.

"_Well, Naya, I know you like the single life, but we all know you want to have kids some day and at some point, you just will be too old,"_ her mom said. Naya flinched.

"_Aren't there any cute guys around you? Like that one guy, what was his name again? Marshall? Matt? Oh no, I remember. I thought his name was Mark! Yeah, why don't you try it with him_?" Naya panicked. Her eyes got watery and she wanted to throw her phone through the room, but she staid completely calm.

"Mom, Mark and I didn't work out, and you know that, so we won't try it again. Mom, I'm happy now, can we please continue this conversation tonight?" Naya begged her mom. Yolanda coughed.

"_Listen, about that, I discussed it with your dad and he really wants to see you again, right George_?" Naya heard her dad hum in response.

"_So we decided to come tonight an_-"

"Really?" Naya couldn't believe it.

"That's amazing, Mom. Thank you. Thank you _both."_ Yolanda sighed.

"_We'll be at your house at 7, if that's okay with you_." Naya nodded excitedly, but reminded herself her mom couldn't see it if she'd nod.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Okay, I've gotta go. Love you, Mom," Naya said.

"_Love you, too, darling_," her mom said and Naya hung up.

"And…?" Heather said as she walked into the living room again.

"They'll visit tonight!" Naya said happily and Heather smiled. Her smile faded real quickly, though.

"What was that about?" Heather asked. Naya gestured Heather to sit down so she could sit on her lap.

"What?" Heather smiled as she pulled Naya o-+nto her lap.

"You know, the pouting and panicking and stuff…" Heather said, careful to not say anything wrong.

"Ohw uhm," Naya said as she let out a little cough.

"Yeah, I accidently told my mom that you would be here tonight, too, and she told me you was around like, way too much, and that I should go find a boyfriend," Naya said, pouting again.

"That's horrible…" Naya shrugged.

"Well, they're still my parents. And we'll tell them about _us_ tonight, so after tonight they know I don't need a guy."

"Because…" Heather said with a smiled. Naya leaned down and brought her lips towards Heathers ear.

"Because I have you," she whispered. Heather felt a little tinkle in her stomach, and Naya shifted so she could kiss Heather. Heather sharply inhaled when their lips touched and immediately, her tongue went to search for Naya's. After it had found it, they rolled together. Naya crawled on top of Heather and cupped Heather's cheek with her left hand, sliding her right hand into Heathers pants. Heather whimpered and her eyes rolled back.

"Babe, Nay, we c-c-cant do th-that n-ow," Heather stuttered. Naya pulled her hand back and pouted.

"Whyyyy?" she whined. Heather sighed.

"It's like 5am, our parents will be here at 7 and we still have to finish cooking." Naya groaned and stood up, fixing her hair.

"If you make the salad, I'll finish the rest and we'll be done in less than thirty minutes. Pull me up," Heather said and Naya pulled her up, into a hug. Heather giggled.

"What is this for?" she asked. Naya sighed.

"I'm just so happy we're finally gonna tell them." Heather smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Heather squeezed Naya one last time to her chest, and then let go of her.

"Tonight's gonna be amazing," Naya said.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Heather rushed towards the door of Naya's house.

"I'm coming!" she yelled.

"Hey! I'm so glad you could make it, Mom." Heather opened the door and invited her mother in with a hand gesture. Jeannie smiled at her daughter and gave her a big hug.

"I'm just so glad to see you again; it's been way too long. And it's so nice of Naya to invite us over to have dinner at her house." Jeannie released her daughter from the hug when she saw Naya entered the hallway.

"We were just talking about you, ba-" Heather coughed, attempting to cover the last word she had wanted to say, almost forgetting her mother was still here. Naya smiled awkwardly but shook it off and gave Heather's mom a hug.

"Glad you could make, Mrs. Morris." Naya let go of Jeannie.

"Oh please, sweetie, you know you can call me Jeannie," Jeannie said with a smile. Naya walked towards the kitchen. Heather shook off the little slip up and sat her mother down on the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat? Dinner is almost ready," Heather asked, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"No, I'm fine. Why are you acting so nervous?" Jeannie's eyes were studying here, taking in her appearance.

"I'm not nervous, just thirsty. I'm gonna get something to drink." Heather stood up, turned on her heels and forced herself to walk casually to the kitchen. Jeannie shook her head and settled back onto the couch.

Heather entered the kitchen and let out a loud sigh.

"I don't think I can do this, she's gonna _hate_ me. I can feel it." She leaned her head against Naya's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist. Naya smiled softly and turned around in her arms.

"It's going to be fine, do you hear me? Your mom loves you, she's going to accept it and probably ask when we're starting with children." Naya chuckled and squeezed Heather's waist. Heather smiled a bit. _Children…_

"You really think so?" Heather pouted, her blue puppy eyes looking into Naya's brown ones. Naya pecked the pout away and then smiled again.

"It's going to be fine," she assured her one last time.

"Now get out to your mom again, she's probably getting lonely." Heather grabbed a bottle of water and made her way into the living room again.

"Aaah, there you are again!" Jeannie said and Heather smiled. She chatted with her mom about nothing special until dinner was served. At that moment, the doorbell rang again and Naya and Heather both froze. _This was it_. Jeannie coughed.

"Uhm darling, are you expecting more company?" Jeannie asked her daughter while Naya went to open the door. Heather tried to smile and nodded.

"Yeah, well, we invited Naya's parents too. A nice family dinner and all." She was afraid to say that they had to tell them something. Naya's parents entered the room and greeted Heather with a big hug. Then, they noticed Jeannie standing behind the blonde girl and looked up surprised.

"Jeannie, what are you doing here?" Yolanda asked, giving Naya a suspicious look.

"I'm here to have dinner. I guess you're here for the same thing." Jeannie smiled awkwardly and hugged both Yolanda and George.

"Well it's a nice surprise." Jeannie smiled and sat down at the dinner table, pulling Yolanda to the seat across from her.

Naya and Heather both let out relieved breaths as George also sat down at the table and joined the conversation. They made their way to the kitchen to get the food.

"So this is it, let's do this," Heather said determined, "so let's just say at the beginning, I can't eat like this anyway." Naya smiled and nodded, giving Heather one last peck on her lips.

"Come on, let's stop hiding," she said. They took the food and set it upon the table where their parents were still happily chatting. They took their seat next to each other and with one last look, Naya cleared her throat.

"I'm glad you came, because Heather and I have something we need to tell you." Naya said, letting out a shaky breath and Heather took her hand under the table.

"You're both okay right, you're not sick?" Jeannie asked concerned.

"No, no, we're okay. Better than okay actually," Heather said quickly, "But it's just that something has happened and it's really good, but also frightening. And we just wanted to share it with you guys because you're our parents and we want you to know." Heather rushed out the words and now it's Naya's turn to calm her down.

"What we're trying to say is that, uhm, well, Heather and I are in love," Naya breathed out, "With each other," she said barely loud enough for her parents to hear, just to make it clear. Heather's hand was clammy in hers and she shot her a quick look. Then she looked up at their parents. Jeannie is smiling, tears in her eyes.

"That's why you were so nervous, right Heather?" Heather nodded silently, looking down at the table.

"Awh, baby girl, come here. I'm so happy for you!" Jeannie walked around the table and hugged Heather tight who was silently crying.

"Hey, shhh, please don't cry. It's something to celebrate, not to cry about," Jeannie cooed in her ear. Naya pouted looked around from both women to her own parents. Her mom was holding her dad's hand tight, who had a shocked and furious expression on his face. Dread filled her when she met her dad's eyes. He abruptly took his hand back and stood up, making his way out of the house. Naya stood up too, and followed George.

"Dad, please, say something... Just don't leave like this!" She yelled after him. He stopped halfway through the door and turned around.

"What do you want me to say, Naya? That it's okay? That it's _fine_ that you're bringing disgrace to this family?" George was breathing heavily and took a step towards her.

"It's not okay; it's a _sin,_ Naya. You know that. I was okay with you playing a lesbian on that glee show, but this... This is unacceptable!"

Tears started streaming down Naya's face as her father kept going.

"Just think, what is everyone going to say? The rest of the family, the press, _hell,_ the entire world! Everyone is going to judge you. You're a disgrace and I don't _ever_ want to see you again, you hear me?" George turned around and slammed the door closed behind him. Naya crumpled to the floor and started sobbing. Soft footsteps entered the hall and her mother sat down next to her.

"It's okay honey, he's going to come around." Her mother pulled Naya's head in her lap and started brushing her hair. Heather and Jeannie also entered the hall and sat down too.

"It's going to be fine, Naya. Both I and Yolanda support you girls 100 percent. Your dad is going to come around," Jeannie tried to reassure Naya; taking the hand Heather isn't holding. They sit in silence until Naya's sobs died down and were replaced by soft breathing.

"Thanks… Thank you both, Mom and Jeannie, but I don't think he will come around. Do you remember that day when he saw glee's episode with the Santana and Brittany bed scene? It was in season two, I believe. I hadn't told him and he was like, _outrageous_. I started talking about how I could ever do that, if I didn't feel gross or how I ever dared to make such a joke of the family. And when I told him I was cool with it because it had been Heather, who was a good friend of mine, he punched the wall and send me home." Naya stood up and sat down on the couch, still holding Heathers hand.

"But honey, he came around that, too. You are his oldest daughter; don't you think you mean something to him?" Heather said.

"To be honest, I don't know anymore," Naya sighed.

"Nonsense," Yolanda said, "Your dad will come back and apologize, and I'm sure about that. He loved you before he knew you and Heather were together, Naya, and he still does. He just needs to find the courage to come back. And he will find it." Naya smiled and gave her mom a hug.

"Thanks Mom, you're the best," she said. Her mom smiled, but suddenly, Heather's stomach growled. The three other women looked up and Heather blushed. Naya smiled.

"Are you hungry, Heath?" Naya said with a smile as she poked her girlfriend into her belly. Heather squealed and nodded.

"Well, the food is getting cold," Jeannie said and all of them stood up and sat down in the dining room. Naya couldn't eat very much, though. This was the thing they had been the most afraid of when she told her parents, and now, her worst dream came true. Heather held Naya's hand the whole time, just to relax her. It helped a bit. Naya was glad she had told her mom and Jeannie. They were so accepting and loving. She felt a bit like she had two moms now.

_Two moms…_ Naya couldn't help but imagine what her life would be like if she and Heather got kids. Would it be easy, or hard? Would they fight more? Would their kids accept the fact that they had two moms and no daddy? What if they'd get a little boy?

"Naya!" Heather said and Naya looked up and looked into Heathers eyes.

"Your hand is cutting of my blood circulation in my fingers," Heather said and Naya looked at their clasped hands. Then she realized she had been squeezing Heather's hand like crazy and she quickly let go of Heather's hand.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so, so sorry. Does it hurt?" Heather snickered and shook her head.

"Not really. But when you weren't paying attention, we decided to watch some TV, like a ladies night." Naya smiled.

"That's great." They sat down on the couch when Yolanda's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Yolanda said and she listened to the person on the other side.

"Listen, George, if you care about your daughter you come back. You can't leave her like this. She is so sad, and I really don't get why you are so upset. She's our daughter, and after so long, she's finally happy. Why would you ever stand in the way of that?" Naya heard her mom say and she grabbed Heather hand.

"I don't care about your reputation. Don't you think that _punishing our daughter for being gay_would hurt your reputation even more?" Yolanda said.

"Mom, I never said I was _gay_," Naya whispered but her mom ignored her.

"Like I said, if you love her, you come back. I don't care what time or what day, but Jeannie and I will leave soon and I'll take the car with me. I'm sure you've got some money for a taxi in your pocket. Bye, George," Yolanda finished and she ended their call. She turned towards Naya.

"Well, you heard. He may come, but I'm not sure..." Naya shrugged.

"Whatever, you've already helped me a lot. Thanks, Mom," Naya said as she pulled her into a hug.

"Well, I guess it's the best time to leave now," Jeannie said quietly and Heather nodded. Yolanda pulled away and turned to hug Heather.

"I'm really glad Naya picked you instead of a guy. I love you, Heather." Heather smiled.

"Thanks, Yolanda," she whispered and Naya smiled.

After Jeannie and Yolanda left, Heather pulled Naya into a hug.

"Listen to me, honey. Your dad will come around this. He'll accept you, because I know he wants you to be happy. This is kinda new to him, but he'll learn it quickly enough. Okay?" Heather whispered. Naya nodded and squeezed Heather even tighter to her chest.

"You know, I'm happy you're a girl. Maybe Dad's not completely fine with me being in love with a girl, but I like your soft kisses, and boobs and _lady parts_." Heather chuckled and pulled away.

"And I don't know if I'm gay or bi or what-"

"You shouldn't care about that, too. You're _Naya_. The really beautiful, caramel colored skinned, dark eyed, funny and talented Naya. And you've got like, so many things with are an important part of _you_, so you being gay would only be a little part of your life, right? I love you because you are yourself, and not because someone else. You irreplaceable, and there's no one like you," Heather interrupted.

"_You're a genius, Brittany_," Naya whispered, sounding like Santana. Heather laughed.

"What did you just say?" Naya grinned.

"Well you said _there's no one like you_. Santana's said that to Brittany once and after she said that, she told Brittany she was a genius," Naya explained.

"I remember that scene," Heather said with a smile.

"Anyway, thank you, Heath. I love you," Naya said as she pulled her girlfriend in a kiss. Heather just smiled into it. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Naya froze.

"I'll be upstairs," Heather whispered and she walked up the stairs.

"Okay," Naya said with a little panic in her voice, not turning away from the door.

_Okay, you can do it,_she thought, and she opened the door. As she saw her father standing there, she got tears in her eyes.

"Can I come in?" George asked. Naya nodded and hold the door open for him. He stepped into the house and looked around.

"You know, I've always loved your house - it's so incredibly stylish and big an-"

"Explain why you came back," Naya cut George off and he immediately shut his mouth.

"Well, you've probably noticed I was a bit surprised when you told me about Heather," he began.

"I don't think surprised is the right word, but that's how I felt - _surprised_. I didn't feel bad about it, but I didn't feel very good, too. It was like a tie. So surprised would fit the best."

"Please, make your point!" Naya yelled and her father grew angry.

"What I'm _trying _to say, is that I love my daughter! But someone is stopping me from telling what I truly feel!" He yelled too. Naya sat down.

"Naya, I came back to tell you that I'm so sorry for what I said! Me, as your father, should support your decisions, even if there ridiculous and stupid."

"Oh, so you think I'm ridiculous and stupid?! Well, if you came to tell me that I'm asking you to leave. _Now!" _Naya was really, really pissed off. Her dad was, too.

"You don't listen to me, do you? I. am. _sorry! _And I support you being with Heather. If that's what makes you happy, you should do it, right? I'm just telling you to not be angry when I won't throw my arms around her neck, like she's my girlfriend. It's fine you are with her, it really is."

"Well, if it is, why did you go all crazy on me like, two hours ago? That's not cool, Dad. I'm a grown up."

"I'm sorry about that. I just needed to clean up my head. That's why I walked away," he clarified. Naya finally calmed down a bit.

"So, you're actually okay with it?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, I guess so. I need to get used to it, though." Naya smiled.

"That's fine. I guess everybody does." Her dad grinned.

"Well, I'm gonna go home, tell your mom what I told you, if that's alright with you?" Naya nodded and her dad walked out.

"Bye, Dad," she whispered, more to herself than to her dad. She let out a sigh of happiness, walking upstairs to tell her girlfriend the good news.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm so so sorry for not updating any sooner. I had a break, but I went to Disneyland and I spent my whole vacation there working on chapter 23, which is the last one :c but don't worry, I've got a little surprise for you after that ;)

The amount of reviews I got was _incredible, _thank you guys so much for your patient.

So, I hope you liked this chapter, it was tough to right, but because of **Miesjje**, I finished it and posted it. For you guys

Okay, I love you guys, please leave a review if you liked it, or go to my tumblr and leave something in my ask box!

Xo Ave

Fanfic-gleeluver54 . tumblr / ask


	23. Chapter 23: Epilogue

_April 2030. _

"Mooom," Alexis called from her room. Naya rushed towards her room and walked in. She laughed as she saw her sixteen year old daughter was standing in her underwear in the middle of the room.

"Stop that, it's not funny!" Alexis said, causing Naya to laugh even louder.

"I'm sorry honey. Why did you call me?" Naya said, still with a hint of a giggle in her voice.

"I can't find my blue skirt," Alexis explained.

"It's impossible to find it, Alex, your closet is _huge_," Naya said and Alexis stick out her tongue.

"Very funny ,Mom. Can you please help me to find it?" Alexis asked sweetly and Naya sighed.

"This time you win, Alex," she laughed as she stepped into the walk-in closet. After a few minutes, Naya saw a deep, knee length blue skirt on the ground. She picked it up.

"This one's probably the one you were looking for, isn't it?" Naya said as she handed her daughter the skirt.

"Yes! Thanks Mom, you're the best," Alexis said as she kissed her mom on the cheek and ran out of the closet. Naya smiled.

"Alex?" She called, but Alexis didn't hear her. She walked out and saw that her daughter was putting sweats and a tank top on.

"What are you doing, silly?" Naya giggled as she saw her daughter.

"I have to rehearse my new dance routine again," Alexis explained.

"Okay, as long as you'll be down in 20 minutes for the family dinner. By the way, Nickayla is bringing your little cousin Christian," Naya told her. Alexis' eyes lit up.

"Yay! He's _fucking_ cute!" she squealed.

"Your words, Alex," Naya said, scolding a little.

"I'm sorry... Do you have any last makeup or hair advice?" Naya looked her daughter up and down.

"I wouldn't apply heavy makeup, just keep it light and simple. Maybe, you can ask your mom to braid your hair or something," Naya said. Alexis nodded.

"Okay, thanks Mom. Uhm, can you leave now?" Naya giggled and left.

"Wait, Alexis!" She called before Alexis could put on the music.

"I'd go for a light top. like, crème colored or something. I think it's really pretty when people with a little darker skin tone - like you and me - are wearing a light top, don't you?" Alexis nodded.

"Moooooooom!" A little boy's voice sounded through the house. Naya sighed.

"Looks like some little boys cant dress themselfs..." Alexis murmured.

"Not everyone is a fashionista like you, Alex," Naya laughed.

"Fifteen more minutes, okay?" She called as she walked downstairs.

"What's the matter, Dave?" Naya said as she walked into the room of her six year old son. When Dave was about to answer, Naya tripped over a toy. Probably a little police car or something.

"Shit!" She cursed as she rubbed her tailbone. Dave's eyes grew wide.

"Oooh, mommy said a bad word! Sheila, Sheila, mommy said a bad word!" David yelled at his eight year old sister.

"David Mychal Rivera, listen to me!" Naya said and her six year old son froze. He knew she'd only call him by his full name when he was in trouble.

"Don't leave your toys on the ground, that's dangerous. And why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Sorry Mommy. Will you pleeeeeease help me?" Dave said with a huge grin spread across his face which made Naya soften again. Sheila stepped into her brothers room with a smirk on her face.

"You can't even dress yourself? How old are you, _four_?"

"Sheila," Naya warned her. Dave sticks out his tongue.

"No, six!" he said, defending himself.

"Well you _act_ like a four year old," Sheila said and Dave tried to push her over.

"I'm not!" David yelled. Sheila screamed as he grabbed a fistful of her hair. Naya was about to open her mouth, when she her a woman's voice from outside the room.

"_Enough_!" Heather said firmly as she walked in.

_You grab Dave, I'll go for Sheila_, she signed and her wife immediately grabbed Dave's arm, allowing Heather to pull Sheila back. Sheila opened her mouth to say something but Heather cut her off.

"No, Sheila. No words. You can't treat your brother like that, that's ridiculous! And you Dave, you cannot just start a fight. That's not cool and we won't allow that here, and you know that." Both the kids were quiet.

"Do you both understand what we said?" Heather said. Dave and Sheila nodded firmly.

"Now apologize to each other," Naya whispered and Sheila turned towards her brother.

"I'm sorry I called you a four year old. I should have known better than that." Dave giggled as only Dave could. Heather smiled at his adorableness.

"Apologies accepted. And I'm sorry about your hair," he said a bit shy.

"It's okay," Sheila said as she gave her little brother a hug. Naya smiled.

"Now, Sheila, you can show me the clothes you picked out. Mom is gonna help Dave to pick out his clothes, okay?" Heather said. Sheila nodded, stood up and walked out of the room. Naya gave her wife a little peck on the lips and Heather followed her daughter.

"So, what color shirt would you like to wear?" Naya asked her son.

"_Pink_!" He said excitedly. First, Naya frowned, but after a few seconds, she started to giggle. It seemed pretty logic. In the end, he was a boy raised in a house with four girls. She smiled and picked out a pink shirt for him.

* * *

"So, what do you want me to do with your hair?" Alexis asked her little sister.

"Pigtails!" Sheila said happily. Alexis laughed.

"No, I'm not gonna make pigtails." Sheila pouted.

"Would you like me to make a French braid?" Alexis said to cheer up her little sister, who nodded excitedly.

"Yeeaahh!" Alexis smiled. She loved having a little sister. For eight years, she hadn't had any siblings. She'd felt really lonely. But now she had a little brother _and_ sister.

"I love your hair so much," Alexis told Sheila.

"It's so blonde and full. Mine is just black," she said with a little hint of sadness in her voice. Her long fingers quickly braided Sheila's hair.

"I like your hair, Lexy." Alexis smiled.

"But why are our hair colors so different?"

"Because," Alexis looked at her sister in the mirror, not sure how to explain it to her.

"When you were really little, when you hadn't been born, you was in Mom's stomach. When_ I_ was that little, I was in Mama's stomach. That's why you and Dave both have like, _really_ light hair, just like Mom's. And because I've been in Mama's stomach, I've got dark hair just like her." Sheila looked like she didn't really follow.

"Oohh..." she said. Alexis laughed as she finished up with a little hairspray.

"You'll understand. Later." Sheila nodded. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide.

"Isn't mommy my real mommy?" Sheila asked sadly. Alexis panicked.

"Shit..." She whispered to herself.

_Great, look what you've done, you ass!_ she thought.

"No, Sheila, Mama _is _your real mommy. Mom is your real mommy, too. They're both our mommies, but I just came out of Mama's stomach and you out of Mom's." That seemed to calm Sheila a bit down.

_Please don't ask if I'm your real sister, please don't ask if I'm your real sister_, she thought. The doorbell rang.

"Grandma Jeannie is here!" Heather called.

"Okay, we'll been down in 2 minutes!" Alexis called. She lifted Sheila off of the chair and made one last check. Then, she looked in the mirror to check herself. She grabbed Sheila's hand and they walked downstairs. She saw Dave hug her grandma.

"Look at you!" Jeannie cooed at Dave, "all dressed up and stuff, and you've grown so much!" She put Dave on the ground and looked up the stairs, where she saw her two granddaughters. Sheila immediately ran downstairs to jump in her grandma's arms. Jeannie lifted Sheila up and gave her several kisses all over her face. Sheila giggled.

"Grandma, that tickles," she said. Jeannie laughed and put her down. Alexis was still standing on the stairs. She felt a little awkward. She walked down and gave her grandma a hug.

"Every time I see you, you're more beautiful. Do you think that's ever gonna stop?" Jeannie said. Alexis chuckled.

"Sadly, it is, but I don't mind. Everyone gets older." Jeannie smiled.

"Has anyone ever told you how smart you are?" Alexis chuckled.

"Not really, no." The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" Alexis called and she quickly walked towards the door. When she opened it, she saw Nickayla, who was holding Christian on her arm and her husband, Dan, who was standing next to her. Alexis smiled brightly.

"Hey, little guy, how are you?" She asked Christian. As respond, he let out a little burp, which causes all three of them to laugh.

"Come in," Alexis said politely, holding the door open. Nickayla smiled and stepped into the house, Dan following her.

"Hey, Alexis, how are you? Whoa, you look so much like your mom when she was little... In a good way I mean!" Nickayla said. Alexis grinned - she liked it when someone told her she looked like her mom, because she found her mom really pretty. Especially those old photo's or videos she had seen from her.

"Thank you! Yeah I'm fine. Just busy with school and dancing and stuff..."

"Oh yeah, you're a dancer, just like your other mom! That's so cool!" Alexis smiled as Nickayla kissed her on the cheek and walked passed her, handing Christian to Naya. Dan gave Alexis a handshake and followed his wife without saying anything. Alexis found him a bit weird, but she didn't say anything. She sat down on the carpet and starting playing with Dave.

"Vrrrooom, my fire truck is going to rescue the little cat out of the tree!" She heard Dave say and she smiled.

"Meow! I'm a little cat and I'm stuck in a tree. Ow, brave Dave, rescue me!" she said with a high pitched voice. Dave giggled.

"_Brave Dave_, that rhymes!" He laughed.  
After Heather's sister Hayley and husband, Naya's brother Mychal and Naya's parents had arrived, the family dinner started.

"Hmm, this is really good, Nay!" Nickayla said. Naya smiled.

"Thanks, sis. I'm glad the kids like it, too," Naya said.

"You know what this meal reminds me of?" Jeannie said. Heather and Naya looked up.

"Your wedding." Naya smiled and Heather kissed Naya's hand.

"It does, doesn't it?" Naya said. Sheila looked up.

"Mama, can you tell me about when you married Mom?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Dave said excitedly. Naya laughed.

"Of course, honey." Naya put her fork down.

"It started off in September 2016 when gay marriage finally got equalized in every state in the VS. You, Alexis, actually were already born, because Heather and I had decided to get a child together, because we just knew we were never ever gonna separate and we really wanted a kid… So, Heather and I had been talking about marriage a lot because, well, we had been together for four years, and our dream came true when I proposed to her the day after gay marriage got equalized..."

* * *

_Naya is nervously tapping her foot, while she is standing in front of the door of the house of Heathers mom. The door opens _

_"Naya, honey, I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" Jeannie asks as she pulls Naya in a hug. _

_"Great! You?" Naya says. _

_"Yeah, good. Thanks. Well, come in." Naya sits down on the couch. _

_"Do you want anything to drink?" Jeannie asks. _

_"No thank you, I'm fine." Jeannie smiles._

"_How's Alexis?"_

"_Great, she's walking really fast right now… I guess she's got that from Heather. I bet she's gonna be a dancer, just like her other mommy."_

_"So... Why are you here exactly? Why didn't you bring Heather?" Naya shifts a little. _

_"Heather has to work today. But, I need to ask you something Heather isn't allowed to know... Yet." _

_"Well, it must be serious then," Jeannie beams. Naya nods._

_"You probably know that yesterday, gay marriage is equalized through the whole country, right?" Jeannie nods_

_"Well, Heather and I've been together for quite a while, and we've talked _a lot_ about marriage. And since Heathers dad passed away... I want to ask _you_ if I can marry your daughter." Jeannie looks paralyzed, and Naya begins to doubt her choices. _

_"I don't know what to say... How long have you guys been dating?" Jeannie asks. _

_"For four years now, Jeannie," Naya answers. Jeannie sits down next to Naya. _

_"Have you really thought this through? I mean, are you sure you want to be with her for the rest of your life?" _

_"Of course. I love Heather so much, and I want to be able to call her my _wife_," Naya says. Jeannie starts whispering. _

_"Are you really sure you won't be missing like, _the thing guys have_?" Naya giggles. _

_"Positive." _

_"Okay... Well, since Heathers dad isn't here anymore, I will speak for him. And I give you permission to marry her," Jeannie says. Naya squeals. _

_"Really? That's wonderful! Thank you so much, Jeannie," Naya says as she gives Jeannie a hug. _

_"Honestly, I think you've treated Heather better than any guy she's ever dated. It would be an honor to have you as my _daughter-in-law_." Naya smiles, and a tear slides down her face. _

_"Honey, please don't cry, this should be a happy moment," Jeannie says, but she is also has tears in her eyes. Naya smiles. _

_"They're happy tears," she sniffles. _

_"I know, sweetheart, I know."_

* * *

"That's so romantic," Alexis sighed as soon as Naya had finished the story. Naya smiled shyly.

"The same day, I bought a ring." Heather smiled.

"I remember your proposal as if it happened yesterday..."

* * *

_"Honey, I'm home!" Heather calls as she steps into their house. It actually is Naya's house, but she moved in about 2 years ago and since then it is called the _Morris-Rivera residence_. _

_"Hey sweetheart, how's your day been?" Naya says as she walks downstairs and pecks Heather on the lips, cleaning her hands on her apron. _

_"Fine, I guess. I really enjoy teaching those little kids hip-hop, but there's this one kid who's forced by her parents to join... She is _so_ unmotivated, and it's beginning to irritate me," Heather says as she sits down. _

_"Ugh, I would never force my kids into doing something... Except for eating their vegetables." Naya laughs at Heathers comment. _

_"True," she says, a bit nervous, bouncing her knee. _

_"Sweetheart, why are you bouncing your knee like that? You only do that when you're nervous," Heather says. Naya blushes. _

_"There's something I need to tell you... Wait, are you really hungry?" Heather is starving, but her curiosity took the lead. _

_"Not really, no," she says. Naya smiles and grabs Heathers hand. _

_"Naya, what are you doing?" Heather says as she giggles. Naya doesn't say anything. The further they get upstairs, the more nervous Naya gets, and the less Heather understands of the whole situation._

_"Okay, open the door..." Naya says and Heather opens it. There's lighted candles everywhere. Heathers jaw drops. _

_"Oh my gosh, Naya! Just like our..." _

_"...first date," Naya finishes. Heather turns around to face Naya. _

_"But why?" Heather asks. Naya knows this is the right moment. She repeats the words she practiced in her head. _

_"Heather, you've been my girlfriend for quite a while now, you know that," Naya starts. _

_"Yes, for four years now," Heather said, barely loud enough for Naya to hear. _

_"And you know I love you so, _so_ much, and that you are my future. And we always talk about marriage, but we never got married, because the government wouldn't allow us. But now, we _are_ allowed to get married. So, Heather Elisabeth Morris..." Naya sinks down onto her knee, pulling out a ring. Heather shakes her head in disbelieve. _

_"Will you marry me, and become my wife?" There are tears in Heathers eyes. _

_"Yes..." she murmurs. Naya gets up. _

_"Yes, yes, yes!" Heather says as she covers Naya's face with kisses. Naya smiles as she slides the ring on Naya's finger._

"_We're getting _married_," she whispered and she pulled her fiancée in a passionate kiss._

* * *

"Your whole life seems like a fairytale," Alexis sighed. Naya and Heather both laughed.

"Well it was definitely not a fairytale when we had to tell the press that we were together," Naya said. Heather nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we got a lot of really rude questions, but it was worth it. They leave us alone now, because they know we're happy now." The whole family smiled. Dave yawned.

"What's up, Dave, are you tired?" Heather asked as she softly stroked his head.

"A bit..." he said as Sheila yawned, too.

"You're both tired?" Naya asked and they both nodded.

"Well, I guess it's bedtime then," Heather said with a smile and she stood up.

"Say bye to all our guys," Naya said, but they were too tired to do anything but waving. Alexis smiled and she gave Sheila and Dave both a little kiss on their cheeks. Dave smiled.

"Goodnight everyone," Heather said as she took them upstairs. Alexis sighed. Their family seemed perfect. Nickayla's son had fallen asleep in Dan's arms. Suddenly, Alexis felt arms around her. She looked back and saw her mom was hugging her from behind. Alexis gave her a little peck on her cheek. Naya smiled pulled away. Alexis stood up and walked towards the couch. Jeannie sat down next to her.

"Hey, I've got a little secret," Jeannie whispered and Alexis looked up. She loved secrets.

"What is it, grandma?" Jeannie smiled as she grabbed her purse and pulled out a little present.

"I know today isn't your birthday, but I've bought you a present." Jeannie handed Alexis the present and Alexis unwrapped it. She looked at a notebook with a lock on it.

"It's a journal. You can write all your stories in it. What you do, what you think, what you like, stuff like that," Jeannie explained and Alexis smiled.

"It's wonderful. Thank you grandma," she said and she pulled her grandma into a hug. Jeannie smiled.

"You're welcome, honey." In the mean time, Naya had popped on the TV.

"Come on, let's watch some TV," Jeannie said, but Alexis didn't feel like watching TV.

"Thanks grandma, but I think I'm gonna write something," Alexis said. Jeannie winked and Alexis stood up.

"Bye everybody, I'm going upstairs," Alexis said.

"Mom, can you come with me?" Alexis said and since Heather was upstairs, Naya got up.

"Of course, sweetie. I'll be back in a minute," she told her family. Naya and Alexis walked upstairs. As soon as they walked into Alexis' room, Alexis turned on the music and started to dance. Naya was watching her with pride. _That's our daughter_, she thought. Alexis kept on making eye contact and breaking it again. As soon as she had finished her routine, she was panting and Naya clapped in her hands.

"That was amazing, Alex," she said as she hugged her daughter. Alexis smiled. She was a bit panting.

"Thanks Mama. You liked it?" She asked.

"Of course, it was fantastic. Who taught you that?" Alexis shrugged.

"Well, Mom helped me out with the choreography a bit, but I made the most of it up myself." Naya smiled.

"Wonderful. Was that the reason you wanted me to come upstairs?" She asked.

"Well, not exactly. I need to tell you something," Alexis said as she took a deep breath.

"When I was doing Sheila's hair, she asked me why I had really dark curly hair, while she had blonde… and I kinda tried to tell that you were my real mom, and Mom was hers. But then, she almost started to cry because you wouldn't be her real mom and I tried to fix but it was really _fucked_ up." Her mom looked Alexis in the eyes.

"Sorry, I _screwed_ up," she corrected herself.

"Well, I think she's already forgotten about it, don't you think?" I mean, she's only six. She doesn't remember such things as properly as we do," Naya told her daughter. Alexis smiled.

"Yeah, but if she asks you and Mom about it, you know where it has come from, okay?" Naya nodded.

"What's that?" Naya asked as she pointed at the notebook Alexis was holding.

"It's a journal. Grandma Jeannie gave it to me, so I can write down all the incredible experiences that I will come across," Alexis explained. Naya pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Please remember that Heather is your mom, too, even if she isn't the one who carried you. We both love all three of you equally," Naya whispered and Alexis giggled. Heather walked into the room and squealed as she found her daughter and wife in a tight embrace.

"Me too!" she yelled and Naya and Alexis let Heather squeeze herself between them.

"I love you both so much, Mom's," Alexis whispered and Heather kissed the top of her head.

"We love you, too, sweetie."

* * *

Before I go, I wanna thank you guys. Since I uploaded the first chapter, I've got so much love from you. Every single review, follow, favourite or ask I got really did something to me. You guys have send me so many sweet reviews and they really made me feel better. especially since what happened earlier this year. I've changed since I began writing, and the writing changed me. SO thank you guys. Just like Darren Criss said: you're not fans, you're just fans I haven't met yet.

But dont be sad this story is over! because I'm gonna start off with a new story called "Dear Mom's"... Its the story of Alexis who's writing in her diary and telling about how it feels to have two moms... ANd we're gonna see a lot of Heya too.

So thank you guys again, for everything. I love you.

ANd **Miesjje**, thanks for everything

xo AVe


End file.
